A Life Half Lived
by Mione5
Summary: Snape finds him as he promised he would. He brings he back as he promised he would. But can he fulfil all of the promises he gave? HP/SS Will be mild slash and mentions of rape.
1. Chapter 1

_Here is the first of the stories reposted for you. The rest will come up one by one as I beta them. _

_Regards,_

_Mione_

Disclaimer – Nothing's mine. Thanks JKR.

**A Life Half Lived**

Warning this chapter has a major canon character death.

**Chapter 1 – I Have Them**

At the end of the lane was a rickety old house that many said was haunted. No one ever went in and no one ever came out. But lights came on and off, chimneys billowed smoke in the winter, and sounds were heard occasionally coming from within.

Several braver, or maybe they were just more nosey, neighbours had thought of knocking on the door or ringing the doorbell but as soon as the thought surfaced, their interest suddenly waned, banishing such thoughts until the next time they surfaced. Local children dared each other to break in through a window but upon getting within yards of the house they quickly remembered something else they had to do.

The man all in black had watched the house for several days, never managing to catch sight of the occupant. Eventually he decided that if the occupant wasn't going to come out, he was going to have to go in. With this in mind he strode from his hiding place across the street and up the front path.

He could feel the weight of the wards pressing in on him, trying to deter him and he fought with them valiantly, using his strength in Occlumency to counter the repelling wards and spells. He raised an eyebrow, impressed at the strength of them. They were stronger even than Hogwarts. He cleared his mind, his single focus on nothing but reaching the door handle, and with a quick unlocking spell he was into the house with door closed behind him and the weight of the wards finally off his shoulders.

'What in the bloody hell are you doing here?' A voice growled from the shadows.

The man sneered. 'Such language, Potter.'

'Fuck off, Snape, and get out of my house.' Harry retorted.

'No.'

'Get the hell out before the wards throw you out.'

'I got this far through the wards didn't I? So listen here you little brat. I'm not leaving until I've said what I came to.'

Harry stepped out of the shadows and folded his arms over his chest. 'Fine, say your piece and then get out.' He snapped turning on his heel and stalking off back down the corridor.

Snape was stunned for a moment before he was stalking off in pursuit of the younger man. 'Potter, get back here and listen to me.' He snarled.

'You said you would say your piece and leave. You didn't say I had to listen.' Harry drawled, turning left through a doorway and descending a steep staircase with practiced ease. Snape followed a little more hesitantly, brought up short at the bottom of the stairs by the sight of Harry Potter, of all people, dicing newt spleens with the skill of a master as several potions boiled and bubbled in cauldrons around him.

'What in Merlin's name...' Snape trailed off.

'You said you had something to say before you would leave.' Harry prompted without looking up.

Snape watched the young man's practiced hands for several moments before tearing his eyes away. 'Yes, Potter. It's Dumbledore, he's asking for you. I need you to return to Hogwarts with me.'

Harry waved his hand, adjusting the flame under one of the cauldrons. 'I think not.' He said succinctly. 'I've left all that behind me.'

Snape raised an eyebrow. 'I can see that.' He drawled, gesturing at the potion filled cauldrons magically stirring themselves.

Harry glanced up and sighed before returning to his task. 'I can't go back. Why can't you understand that? Albus understands.'

Harry's voice was so filled with pain that Snape couldn't help but take a step forwards. 'Potter...' Snape tried again. 'Harry...He's dying.'

Harry's hand slipped and he swore as the sharp knife sliced into his finger. 'Damnit.' He hissed, grabbing a nearby cloth and pressing it to the wound as blood dripped on the bench.

Snape crossed the final few steps and grasped Harry's hand, pulling the now bloody cloth away and dragging him over to the sink in the corner, turning on the tap and shoving the bleeding digit under the flow of water. Snape felt Harry's forehead come to rest on his shoulder for several moments before the young man seemed to realise what he was doing and pulled away.

Snape cast a drying charm and a healing charm on Harry's hand before allowing the Boy-Who-Lived to pull away. Harry went back to his dicing, picking up the knife and holding it over the ingredient but he didn't begin, instead dropping it and grabbing the edge of the table with both hands, his shoulders hunched and breathing heavy.

'Why did you come?' Harry whispered.

Snape folded his arms over his chest and leant back against the wall. 'Because he asked me to.' The potions master said quietly.

Harry looked up, his green eyes glittering, with anger or tears Snape wasn't sure. 'Why now? Why did he send you now?'

'I told you, Potter. He's dying.'

'Why didn't he just send Fawkes then? Why you?'

Snape watched the young man struggle to regain the tenuous at best hold he usually held on his emotions. 'Fawkes is busy keeping him alive.' Snape said quietly.

Harry looked away, moving back towards the door and slipping nimbly up the stairs, not even looking back as with a flick of his wrists the flames under the cauldrons were extinguished and the potions that had been boiling were disposed of.

Snape waited several minutes but when Harry didn't return he followed, searching the house until he found Harry in the kitchen preparing a salad. The deft movements Snape had seen downstairs continued as he watched as Harry tossed several steaks onto a hot grill next to the sink and continued slicing tomatoes.

The steaks turned by themselves and several minutes later Harry deposited two plates into Snape's hands before picking up two glasses and a bottle of wine and gestured silently for the older wizard to follow him.

They sat at the table on the back porch and began their meal, the sun setting in the distance and making the sky red. Snape wanted to ask the young man just exactly what he thought he was doing but was loathe to disturb the rather enjoyable peace a silent Harry Potter provided.

Not once throughout the meal did Harry speak. He sat sipping his wine in silence as he watched the sun drop below the horizon. Every so often Snape would catch a shadow of something in the man's expressive green eyes but moments later it would be gone.

Eventually it was dark and Snape decided he had to speak. The headmaster was running out of time. 'Harry, I understand how hard this is for you but you have to go. If not for yourself, then you have to go for him. He needs you.' He watched as Harry swallowed heavily.

'I don't want to see him like that.' Harry whispered.

'Harry, please, he's asking for you. Please don't disappoint him.' Snape couldn't believe he had been reduced to begging. He must really care for the meddling old man.

Harry placed his glass back down on the table and scrubbed furiously at his face. 'Why does everything have to be so hard?' He murmured more to himself than to Snape.

Snape placed his glass down too and leant forward. 'It doesn't have to be, Harry.'

Harry looked up. 'I don't want to.' He said bluntly.

Snape nodded. 'I know, but you will regret it for the rest of your life if you don't.' He said knowingly.

Harry's green eyes remained locked on his until eventually he nodded slowly. 'You're right.' He sighed.

Snape's mouth twitched. 'Why, Mr Potter, may I have that in writing.' He drawled sarcastically.

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Shut it, Snape. I just have to grab a few clothes. I won't be long.'

Snape nodded. 'I will be waiting.'

Harry sighed and stood up, quickly banishing the plates back to the kitchen and walking back into the house, lights switching themselves on as he walked from room to room. Snape waited outside in the gathering darkness. He'd knew just how hard this would be for the young man.

The Boy-Who-Lived had left the wizarding world almost ten years before under a cloud of suspicion. He had destroyed the Dark Lord, as he had always sworn he would; but he had also killed more than three hundred Death Eaters that day without any sign of remorse. If it carried the mark he killed it. He did not allow any to be captured and interrogated and by nightfall none had survived.

The backlash had been brutal, many calling for him to be thrown into Azkaban and given the Kiss. It had been Albus Dumbledore who had spirited him out of the country and kept him hidden until it had died down and he was able to return. But the young man had refused. Not wanting to even set foot in the Wizarding World again, and had cut ties with all bar the Headmaster.

It was now ten years later and the Boy-Who-Lived had been almost forgotten. Snape knew though, that that wouldn't last all that long.

'Ready?' Harry's voice startled him and he glanced up to see the young man dressed in a dark cloak, the cowl drawn down over his face so all Snape could see were the glowing green eyes. 'How did you get here?' Harry asked as Snape stood.

'Portkey from the Ministry and then apparated.' Snape told him.

'That will take too long.' Harry replied grasping the potions master's wrist in a deceptively strong grip and tugging him gently down the steps towards the far corner of the garden. Snape knew that the more likely reason was that Harry didn't want to go anywhere near the Ministry but he was still wholly unprepared for when Harry stopped beside him and pulled him close. 'Hold on.' He whispered and moments later that disapparated off with barely a sound.

* * *

The surprise continued when they landed in the entrance hall of Hogwarts.

'How...?'

Harry shook his head. 'Don't ask.' He said firmly before gesturing for the potions master to lead the way.

Snape stared at him in silence for a moment before just shaking his head and heading for the hospital wing where he knew everyone would be continuing the bedside vigil. He barely made it through the door when he was set upon by Molly Weasley.

'Where have you been, Severus? We've been looking all over the castle for you. He's loosing the fight and he's been asking for you.' The red headed woman snapped.

Snape just glared and stepped aside, gesturing for Harry to go first. There were several gasps as the cloaked figure walked swiftly across the room to stop at the foot of the elderly wizard's bed. Tears pricked at Harry's eyes as he took in the now frail, pale man. Dumbledore had always been his inner strength, he had relied on the man more than he could ever admit, and Dumbledore had never let him down.

'Harry.' Dumbledore's voice was as weak as he was and Harry quickly reached up and lowered his hood, ignoring the shrieks of outrage from those gathered around the room as he quickly moved to perch on the edge of the headmaster's bed. Snape gestured, both with a glare and his wand, that Harry was to be undisturbed as he said his goodbyes.

'Albus.' Harry's voice was choked with emotion as he took the hand that was held out to him. Dumbledore's skin was icy and Harry knew that it wouldn't be long now. The parchment thin skin felt dry though and Harry lifted the hand to press it against his cheek. 'Albus, I'm sorry.' He whispered.

'You have nothing to apologise for, dear boy.' Dumbledore rasped.

'I do. You believed in me and I let you down. I'm sorry I couldn't have been stronger.' Tears spilled down Harry's cheeks.

'You were stronger than anyone had any right asking you to be.' Dumbledore assured him, his eyes closing as he shifted. Fawkes let out a burst of song and Harry knew the headmaster must have been in some pain. 'Harry, I love you child. Please believe me that all I did, I did to keep you safe. I'm sorry if I made any mistakes but I couldn't stand the thought of loosing you.'

'I love you too, Albus.' Harry whispered brokenly.

Suddenly Dumbledore reached up with his other hand, and pulled Harry's tightly to his chest, closing his eyes. It took only moments before Harry realised what the headmaster was doing and he let out a cry.

'Albus, no. Please, no. I beg you.'

'Harry, you have to.' Albus breathed, his blue eyes opening and pining Harry where he sat. 'You are the only one capable.'

'Albus, I can't. Please don't make me.' Harry was trying to pull away but the headmaster held tight to his hands.

'Harry, please. There is no one I can trust. They will fall.'

Harry couldn't look away from the only person he counted as family. 'I can't. I can't.' Harry repeated.

'I love you, Harry.' Dumbledore gasped. 'I know you can do this. There is no one better.'

'Albus, please, don't.' Harry gave one final plea but it was too late and his head slumped down onto their joined hands. There was a rumbling that rang throughout the castle and the ancient stones seemed to shift in their very beds. Those in the room stared around them fearfully but their attention quickly returned to the sobbing figure hunched over the now departed figure in the bed. The cries Harry emitted were filled with such a desolate sense of grief and they clenched at the heart of those in the room. No one was left in any doubt that the loss of Albus Dumbledore was a no small one to Harry Potter. Obviously the headmaster had remained in close contact with the Boy-Who-Lived even if no one else had.

Soft crying broke out around the room. Most of the staff were there, as were those close to Dumbledore from the Order, even though it had been disbanded over a decade before. McGonagall was being consoled by Flitwick and the eldest Weasleys. Poppy cast several charms simply to confirm what everyone already knew before promptly bursting into tears.

Snape stepped forwards, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder as the boy continued grieving over one of the only people who had believed in him. The potions master's eyes were suspiciously bright but he refused to shed a tear while in the company of others. He would do so later, when he was on his own.

'Come on, Potter.' He said quietly.

Harry rose slowly. There was no sign of the deft, adroit actions Snape had seen over the last few hours. It was as if the young man had aged a century in the last ten minutes. When Harry finally lifted his head and Snape could see into the now dull green eyes the potions master almost stepped back. If he hadn't known the man was in his early thirties he would have place him closer to sixty, seventy even.

'Come on.' Snape said again and gently propelled the young man towards the door.

'Wait.' McGonagall said suddenly, looking around at the castle walls as if expecting them to crumble at any moment. 'What of the wards?'

Harry glanced back at them, his green eyes so dull they were almost grey. 'I have them.' He murmured before shuffling from the room.

* * *

Harry wandered slowly around the castle halls in what seemed to be no discernable pattern. Every so often Harry would trail a hand along the wall and sighed heavily. Snape followed him at a distance until they ended up beside the gargoyle to the headmaster's office and Snape couldn't remember for the life of him how they got there.

McGonagall, Flitwick and most of the other staff were there spouting the names of different sweets one after the other but the stone statue refused to move. The others looked stunned to see them there but as if on autopilot Harry just ignored them, placing a hand on the statue and sighing as it leapt to the side, before pushing past those waiting and moving slowly up the staircase.

He walked into the still familiar office. It had been almost ten years since he had stepped into this room. Ten years since Dumbledore had spirited him out of the castle, and out of the country, to the United States where he had remained in hiding until twelve hours ago. He knew Dumbledore must have told Snape where to find him and he knew the potions master would keep an eye on him out of some misguided sense of duty to the elderly wizard.

But Dumbledore couldn't have known how difficult it was for Harry otherwise he wouldn't have burdened him with such a task. To hold the wards of the castle was a momentous task. It would mean he would have to stay here, in the United Kingdom, where he was looked upon with suspicion at best and downright hostility at worst. What on earth had the old man been thinking? It was with that thought in mind that he spied an envelope sitting on the desk addressed to him in the flowing script that was so familiar. He only hoped it held some answers, for he was so incredibly confused.

Harry walked around the desk and reached out to pick up the parchment envelope, drawing out the sheet inside and unfolding it. As he began to read his eyes filled with unshed tears once again.

_My dearest boy,_

_If you are reading this then Hogwarts chose you as I thought she would. Please forgive an old man his deceptions but I knew you would never believe me were I tell you that you were the best man for the job._

_I knew the end was coming and I knew I had to act lest the wards on the school fall upon my death. _

_Since Hogwarts began, headmaster after headmaster has added to the wards until they became so heavy it took a powerful wizard to hold them. Armando Dippet was not especially powerful and after more wards were added at the first rise of Lord Voldemort they became too much for him and they were passed on to me. They are so strong now I knew you would be the only person able to carry them. _

_Several years ago I started to dismantle those that were no longer needed, but it is a long and involved process. Eventually, when that task is finished, you will be able to pass the wards on but for the time being you will have to hold them._

_I do apologise, Harry. I know this isn't what you wanted but I needed you this one last time. Desperately. Please do not hold the ignorance of the wizarding world against them. Do what you can to prove to a new generation of wizards and witches what a wonderful person you really are. I have faith they will see the truth just as I did._

_I love you, Harry, like you were my own, and I wish I was there to help you. Just remember you will be able to talk to me when you need to._

_Best of luck, dear boy._

_Albus._

Harry, his face pale and drawn, dropped down into the headmaster's chair. 'Albus, how could you?' he whispered, rubbing his eyes wearily as the letter fluttered to land on the desk.

'Mr Potter?'

Harry looked up to see most of the staff had filed into the office. 'Hello, Professors.' He said quietly.

'What are you doing here, Mr Potter?' McGonagall asked, rather impatiently. 'We all thought you were dead.'

Harry raised an eyebrow. 'I couldn't be that lucky.' He mumbled.

'Potter.' Snape growled warningly. Harry hadn't noticed the potions master moving to stand at his right hand but he was the only one close enough to hear what Harry had said.

Harry sighed and looked up again. Nothing much had changed over the last ten years. The same professors taught the students of the day as those that had taught him. None of them really looked that much older either. 'Look, I'm not dead and I'm here. That's all I can say at the moment. I have many things I have to work out first.'

'What are you doing here?' Madame Hooch asked bluntly.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Albus asked me to come.' He returned, looking down and seeing just exactly where he was sitting and leaping off the chair and several feet away with a yelp that would have been comical in any other circumstance. McGonagall and the others looked shocked at the speed of the flight. Harry just remained where he was, breathing heavily as he stared back at the chair in grief.

'It had been a trying day for all of us.' Snape cut in smoothly. 'I suggest some rest may be in order and we can discuss this further in the morning.'

The rest of the staff seemed to want to protest but the combination of Snape's most acidic glare and Harry's look of stunned melancholy that had yet to be directed at anywhere but the headmaster's chair and they all filed back out of the room, albeit not without grumbling.

When the room was empty Snape moved towards Harry, placing a gentle hand on the young man's shoulder startling him so much he flinched. 'Try and get some rest. I will return in the morning.'

Harry nodded but Snape could see the young man didn't really hear him. He gave the shoulder a final squeeze and moved towards the door.

'Goodnight, Professor.' Harry said softly showing that he had in fact heard the older man.

Snape looked back to see Harry leaning against the wall, cloak pulled tightly around him, his eyes back to the empty chair.

'Goodnight, Headmaster.' Snape replied before disappearing down the staircase before he could see Harry's green eyes flick to him in shock.

The eyes widened as the full reality of what the potions master had just said finally hit him. 'Oh god, Albus.' Harry whispered. 'What have you done?'


	2. Revelations of Many Kinds

Disclaimer – It isn't mine.

Thanks so much for your reviews. Obviously this plot so far is going down well. Thanks again

**Chapter 2 – Revelations of Many Kinds**

'_It had been a trying day for all of us. ' Snape cut in smoothly. 'I suggest some rest may be in order and we can discuss this further in the morning.'_

_The rest of the staff seemed to want to protest but the combination of Snape's most acidic glare and Harry's look of stunned melancholy that had yet to be directed at anywhere but the headmaster's chair and they all filed back out of the room, albeit not without grumbling._

_When the room was empty Snape moved towards Harry, placing a gentle hand on the young man's shoulder startling him so much he flinched. 'Try and get some rest. I will return in the morning.' _

_Harry nodded but Snape could see the young man didn't really hear him. He gave the shoulder a final squeeze and moved towards the door._

'_Goodnight, Professor.' Harry said softly showing that he had in fact heard the older man. _

_Snape looked back to see Harry leaning against the wall, cloak pulled tightly around him, his eyes back to the empty chair. _

'_Goodnight, Headmaster.' He replied before disappearing down the staircase before he could see Harry's green eyes flick to him in shock._

_The eyes widened as the full reality of what the potions master had just said finally hit him. 'Oh god, Albus.' Harry whispered. 'What have you done?'_

_

* * *

_

Snape barely slept, instead allowing himself to grieve in the privacy of his own quarters. A number of glasses of Fire Whiskey were consumed, and several bottles found themselves smashed against the walls as Snape finally let out the anger and loss he had been feeling since Dumbledore had spoken to him those three long days ago.

It was only as morning arrived that he thanked Merlin he was a potions master as he swallowed an extra strong hangover draught and went to ready himself for the day. There were students to be told, a Minster to be informed and staff members to be fought with. They were not going to be happy, that went without saying, but they had no choice. It had been Hogwarts decision, just as it had for every headmaster before.

When Dumbledore had told him just a week ago that the end was near and who exactly the castle had chosen to be his successor Snape had been floored. For starters, he had known exactly how the young man had felt after leaving the United Kingdom. Dumbledore had been very forthcoming regarding the Boy-Who-Lived, to Snape anyway. He knew how much Harry Potter would detest returning to the school and the people he had left behind almost a decade ago.

He also knew the reactions others would give and he wondered whether the man Harry Potter now was would be strong enough to handle the prolific number of Howlers that were sure to arrive once the news got out. He knew Albus had had immense faith in the boy, but he wasn't so sure. He sighed as his mind bought forth the promise he had made before leaving for the US.

'Damn you, Albus.' He swore softly.

* * *

Harry had sat on that cold stone floor, staring at the empty chair in the room that held so many memories, for longer than he could fathom.

Even as the dark sky outside finally gave way to light he sat still as stone. A thousand thoughts ran through his mind but the most significant one had him gasping.

Headmaster.

Headmaster!

What on earth was Albus thinking?

He couldn't be the headmaster of Hogwarts. He was barely thirty.

He couldn't think properly. His head was spinning and he knew he was going to be sick, summoning a waste basket without thought.

He wretched for what seemed to be hours, unable to come to terms with the fact that he was stuck here. He didn't want to stay. He didn't want to see everyone. He'd left for a reason.

'Damn you, Albus.' Harry gasped as tears filled his eyes again. 'You left me. You bastard, you left me.'

Hands grasped his shoulders and held him tightly. 'Calm down, Harry.' Snape's soothing voice barely toughed on the edge of his consciousness.

'He left me. He left me.' Harry sobbed.

'It'll be alright.'

'No it won't.' Harry cried wrenching himself away from the older man who he hadn't even noticed come in. 'He was all I had, and he left me. He made me come back to all this and then he left me. I don't want this. I don't want any of this. I just can't believe he did this to me.' Harry finished, his chest heaving with the exertion of his rant.

'He didn't do it to you, Potter. He did it for you.' Snape said quietly. 'Someone of your age shouldn't be so isolated from everyone.'

Harry let out a bitter laugh. 'Ha, that's rich. I have two words for you, Snape. Pot and black. You figure it out.'

Snape ignored the biting sarcasm. 'It's true. You'll only turn into a bitter lonely old man.'

Harry's head shot up, his eyes glittering furiously. 'Have you thought that that's maybe what I want. Did Albus ever think that? God.' Harry turned away. 'Ten bloody years and everyone is **still** living my life for me.'

Snape waited in silence until Harry looked up once again. 'Have you ever thought, Harry, that perhaps that is because yours has been a life half lived?'

If Snape had thought the young man was angry before that was nothing compared to the fury that was flashing in the green eyes now. 'Have you thought, Snape, that perhaps that was exactly how I chose to live. Ten bloody years he tried to get me to come. Every week he came, stayed through the holidays, encouraging me to return but I didn't. Do you know why?' Harry snapped and Snape wisely didn't answer the rhetorical question. 'BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO.' Harry bellowed. 'THEY HATE ME. EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM. THEY USED ME AND CAST ME ASIDE. I TURNED MYSELF INTO A MURDERER FOR THEM.' Harry spun away to stare out the window, the Quidditch Pitch bathed in golden light from the rising sun. 'I buried every feeling I had. Love, happiness, guilt, loss, right, wrong. Everything. My heart was screaming at me that what I was doing was wrong, but it was what everyone expected of me. What they trained me to be. You cannot begin to imagine what it is like at fifteen to be told that either you kill, or you will be killed. No one can know what what's like.' Harry finished softly, his eyes squeezing shut as he swallowed.

'You must have had some feelings left, otherwise you wouldn't have run away.'

Harry sighed, his hands wringing into what looked almost like knots. 'I spent more than two years turning myself into exactly what they wanted me to be. Two years, and then, after it was all over, after I saw what I'd done, I lost it. Albus took care of me and kept me away from everyone. I didn't even know exactly what had happened until much, much later, and by then I didn't care. I had Albus. I didn't need anyone else.'

'He did love you, Harry. You have to know that. He did what he thought was right, but above all else, you were his family.'

'And he was mine.' Harry whispered sadly, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as if in pain.

Snape stared at the broken young man before him. He hadn't realised just how strong the depth of feeling between Harry and the man who had obviously been like a father to him. He had known Albus had visited the boy regularly, or he had after Albus had told him several days ago. He just hadn't realised how much the young man had relied on the elderly wizard.

'What are you going to do now, Harry?' He asked hesitantly.

Harry sighed. 'I have no idea. Can you imagine what is going to happen when this gets out? We'll be lucky not to have a lynch mob down by the gates.' He muttered.

'Hogwarts won't let anything happen to you, you know that don't you.'

'Do you think that really matters to me?' Harry snapped, turning away. 'I would have thought you'd have worked it out before anyone. I can't die, Snape. God knows I've tried. Many times.' Harry added harshly, throwing up his hands and missing the horrified look on the older man's face. 'I could walk off the bloody Astronomy Tower right now and all I would get for my trouble is probably a sore arse and a hell of a headache.'

'Merlin.' Snape breathed.

Harry turned back to face him, a twisted sneer marring his features. 'What? Albus didn't pass on that little fact when he made you promise to look after me?' Harry snarled.

'I didn't promise to look after you.' Snape said coldly.

Harry's laughter was colder. 'Yeah, right. You're here out of the goodness of your heart.' He retorted. 'You hate me, Snape. You always have. You wouldn't have been caught within a hundred miles of me if you could help it. So what did Albus bribe you with to make you stay? I would have thought you of all people, would be leading the mob calling for my head. What did he promise you in return for you faith in me?'

Snape could see the hurt, frightened boy deep in Harry's eyes and his hard expression softened. 'I'll not lie to you.'

'That'd be a change.' Harry mumbled.

Snape growled. 'I've never lied to you, Potter.' He said challengingly. Harry met the glittering black eyes for several moments before he looked away and nodded. 'I did make a promise to, Albus.' Snape said slowly, going on when Harry opened his mouth to speak. 'I promised him I would give you a chance. I promised him I would stand beside you for the rest of the year at the very least and then, and only then, when I had enough information to make an informed choice, then I could.'

Harry's eyes widened. 'You were going to leave?' He whispered, looking slightly panicked at the notion.

Snape's first thought was to lie but he quashed it. 'No. I wasn't. Albus just wanted to make sure you had someone in your corner.'

Harry tilted his head slightly, studying the older man intently. 'You're more...different now, Professor.'

Snape's mouth twitched. 'Don't you mean more tolerant, Mr Potter.' He drawled, the trademark eyebrow raised.

Harry gave him a wane smile. 'Maybe.'

'Not having your life threatened on a daily basis tends do to that to you.' Snape said quietly. 'And we have you to thank for that.'

Harry's eyes became distant and Snape could almost see the very memories of that day flashing in the man's expressive green eyes. 'Do you think what I did was wrong?' He asked softly.

Snape well remembered the week before the final battle. The Boy-Who-Lived had been snatched from off the Quidditch Pitch of all places. Portkeyed away the moment he caught the snitch in spite of the wards around the school. In the week that followed he had been subjected to every type of torture possible. Snape knew it would have killed anyone else, but by the time the potions master managed to sneak the boy's wand to him it was almost too late and Harry had snapped; turning into the soldier of war he had been trained to be; destroying the Dark Lord and every single Death Eater in less than an hour. It had been a one sided slaughter. Snape, in fact, had been the only one left standing, and it had been him who had delivered the practically comatose twenty year old to the headmaster before the Aurors could arrive and seize him.

Snape shook his head. 'No, Harry. I think you did what you needed to do. None were innocent that day and the wizarding world is better for it. I don't think what you did was wrong.' He finished quietly.

Harry seemed to slump slightly at his words. His eyes searched the empty office, looking at the snoozing portraits before landing on the large mahogany desk. 'I don't think I can do this, Professor.' He whispered.

'Harry, you have to. There is no one else who can.'

The Boy-Who-Lived sighed heavily. 'Why does it always come down to that?'

'Come down to what?'

'Come down to the fact that just because I can do something others can't, I am under an obligation to do so.' Harry replied waspishly.

Snape's mouth twitched again. 'Because with greatness comes responsibility, dear boy.'

Harry glanced over at the dour looking man in silence for several momoents before snorting softly. 'You're as bad as he was.' He said fondly as he remembered the many times he had been called exactly that.

'Repeat that and you'll find out just how different I am.' Snape scolded but there was surprisingly no heat behind it.

A knock interrupted them and Harry cast a panicked glance at the door.

'Relax, Harry.' Snape said softly. 'It's just the rest of the staff. The will want to know what's going to happen.'

'What is going to happen?'

Snape gave the younger man a wicked smirk. 'You're the headmaster. You tell me.' he snorted.

Harry glared at him. 'Bastard.' He muttered.

Snape gave him one last smirk before his face evolved into its usual glare as he crossed to open the door.

Harry moved back behind the desk but couldn't yet bring himself to sit in Dumbledore's chair so he just looked at the Professors as they filed in one after the other. He quickly conjured enough chairs and some tea as he surreptitiously rubbed at his cheeks to remove the tracks he knew were still visible.

'Good morning, Professors.' Harry said politely as he poured the tea.

'Good morning, Headmaster.' McGonagall replied curtly causing Harry to knock the teapot against the teacup loudly.

Harry quickly placed the teapot down as most of the staff took a cup; Harry thought it was most probably so that they could do something with their hands.

Harry himself wished he could do something with his hands without looking nervous. He glanced once more around the room and started slightly as he felt Snape place a hand on his shoulder and push him down into the chair as he reached past him to pick up a cup of tea.

'It is your chair now.' He murmured.

Harry nodded and settled himself, closing his eyes as the smells that he associated with Albus enveloped him.

'Mr Potter.' McGonagall spoke again, however it was slightly more gentle this time.

Harry blinked. 'Sorry.' He muttered. 'I'm going to allow you free reign this morning to ask what ever questions you wish. This is a one time offer that will not be repeated, so I'd recommend taking advantage of it.'

Most of the staff just glanced at each other before Flitwick spoke up. 'Where have you been?'The diminutive wizard asked hesitantly.

'In the United States. North Carolina to be exact.' Harry replied, taking a sip of the tea Snape had placed in front of him.

'How long has Albus known where you were?' This question came from Poppy.

Harry glanced back at Snape before answering. 'Albus knew from the beginning.' He said quietly. 'He's the one that took me there. Got me out of England and looked after me.'

'Albus has known where you were for ten years?' Hooch burst out. 'When the Ministry and the Aurors were looking for you?'

'Yes.'

'Why would Albus do that?' Sinistra asked.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath letting the familiar smell wash over him once more. 'Because he believed in me.' Harry whispered.

'How often did you see, Albus, Mr Potter?'

Harry opened his eyes and those in the room couldn't help but see the pain and grief still shining in the green eyes. 'All the time. He'd come for dinner every week and he spent at least a month of the holidays with me.' Harry replied.

'So when he was supposedly in Spain visiting his niece...'

'He was in the States with me.' Harry finished for his old professor.

'Hmph, I knew he was sneaky but...'

Harry's fond grin said it all. 'We always underestimated his sneakiness.' He murmured, the tone full of affection.

'Why did you come back, Mr Potter? The future does not bode well for you here.' Sybil Trelawney's hollow voice echoed around the room.

Harry restrained from rolling his eyes at the prediction. 'I returned because he was asking for me.' He said simply. 'He had done so much for me, I couldn't refuse him.'

'Why did he give you the wards? Why did he choose you?' McGonagall placed her now empty teacup down on the desk.

Harry shook his head. 'He didn't choose me.' He corrected. 'Apparently Hogwarts did.'

'Hogwarts?'

Harry sighed, running a hand tiredly over his face. 'Look, I don't know exactly how it works. All I know is that he asked me to come and I did. He pushed the wards onto me and now I have to stay here until such time as I can dismantle enough of them to be able to pass them on to someone else.'

'You don't plan on staying?'

'Only as long as I have to.' Harry confirmed standing up. 'I know when I'm not wanted. I didn't ask for this position, but I will fulfill it to the best of my abilities until such time that I can return to my peaceful life far, far away from here.'

This small speech stunned the entire room and Harry took the opportunity to get down to it. 'I've notice we're missing several Professors. Perhaps someone could fill me in on who's missing.'

McGonagall coughed politely. 'Hagrid is still a little overwhelmed. I'm sure he will be up to see you later. Amelia Vector has been called away unexpectedly. I'm not actually sure she is aware that Albus has passed.' The transfiguration professor explained.

Harry nodded. 'And what of Defence? Which complete twat happens to be teaching it this year?'

There were several nervous shifts around the room and a soft growl from his right elbow. 'The complete twat you so graciously speak of, Potter, would be me.' Snape sneered.

Harry's eyes widened and he blushed. 'Sorry Professor.' He said sheepishly. 'Have you been in the position long?'

Snape raised an eyebrow. 'Five years. I'm surprised Albus never mentioned it.'

Harry glanced away. 'We never spoke of Hogwarts.' He murmured. Suddenly he looked back, a curious expression on his face. 'Hang on, if you're teaching Defence, who teaching potions?'

'I am.' Came a familiar voice from the still open door.


	3. Headmaster

Disclaimer – Nothing is mine.

**Chapter 3 - Headmaster**

_This small speech stunned the entire room and Harry took the opportunity to get down to it. 'I've notice we're missing several Professors. Perhaps someone could fill me in on who's missing.'_

_McGonagall coughed politely. 'Hagrid is still a little overwhelmed. I'm sure he will be up to see you later. Amelia Vector has been called away unexpectedly. I'm not actually sure she is aware that Albus has passed.' The transfiguration professor explained._

_Harry nodded. 'And what of Defence? Which complete twat happens to be teaching it this year?'_

_There were several nervous shifts around the room and a soft growl from his right elbow. 'The complete twat you so graciously speak of, Potter, would be me.' Snape sneered._

_Harry's eyes widened and he blushed. 'Sorry Professor.' He said sheepishly. 'Have you been in the position long?'_

_Snape raised an eyebrow. 'Five years. I'm surprised Albus never mentioned it.'_

_Harry glanced away. 'We never spoke of Hogwarts.' He murmured. Suddenly he looked back, a curious expression on his face. 'Hang on, if you're teaching Defence, who teaching potions?'_

'_I am.' Came a familiar voice from the still open door._

_

* * *

_

Harry looked up and the blood visibly drained from his face. 'Hermione?' he breathed.

'Hello to you too.' Hermione said curtly.

'W...what are you doing here?'

'Teaching potions. I thought we already went over that.' Hermione stepped further into the room and folded her arms over her chest.

'What happened to the job at the Ministry? I'd have thought you'd have been Minister by now.'

'A mudblood as Minister, Potter? You've got to be kidding.' A second familiar voice floated in from the corridor, said owner swaggering in not long after.

Harry's eyes narrowed and he all but leapt from his chair only to find Snape's arm held firmly across his chest.

Harry's green eyes were practically sparking in anger. 'What the hell is he doing here?' He growled.

Snape glanced over at Draco Malfoy before his eyes returned to Harry's. 'He was one of Albus' pet projects.' Snape murmured. The rest of the staff were watching the exchange with interest.

Harry turned his head and took in the sight of Hermione scolding the Slytherin. 'I imagine there are all sorts of conditions to his remaining within the castle walls?' Harry questioned softly.

Snape nodded and Harry's face took on a decidedly Slytherin smirk. 'You and I will discuss this later.' He said quietly. Snape nodded again and Harry stepped back.

His eyes sought out those of his old foe. 'You. Out of this office. You're no longer welcome in it.' He said bluntly.

'Hang on.' Malfoy started. 'You can't do that.'

'I think you'll find I can.' Harry retorted. 'You may remain in the castle...for now...but if I think you are a danger to the staff or the students I will have the wards remove you.'

'Harry, you can't just walk in here like you own the place.' Hermione cut in. 'Albus has an agreement with the Ministry that Draco has to stay here.'

'Draco?' Harry asked her slowly. 'What happened to Malfoy?'

Snape leant over and murmured softly in Harry's ear and the young man's eyes widened in disbelief. 'WHAT?' he yelled.

'She's married to him.' Snape said again.

Harry's mouth opened and closed several times like the proverbial fish out of water. 'I...I...Excuse me.' Harry stammered, moving away from the desk and disappearing through the door on the far wall.

'God Albus, what were you thinking.' Harry said to himself as he paced before the fireplace in the little sitting room. 'You can't bloody reform everybody.'

'Harry?'

Harry stopped and spun around at Hermione voice. 'How could you? How could you?' Harry cried.

'I love him.' Hermione said honestly.

'But he's a Death Eater. He carries the mark. I've seen it.'

'I know, so have I.'

Harry ran his fingers raggedly through his hair. 'He's killed people. Children even.'

Hermione raised an eyebrow. 'He's killed no where near as many people as you have, Harry.' She said softly.

Harry flinched.

'I think that was uncalled for, Mrs Malfoy.' Snape said coldly from directly behind her. 'If you wouldn't mind.' The older man gestured for her to leave. Hermione sniffed and turned on her heel, leaving the two men alone.

'Harry.' He began but he didn't get a word in edgewise.

'Is that what they think of me?' Harry burst out. 'That I'm no better than a Death Eater? Everyone who died that day made a choice. They chose to follow that mad man, destroying lives and families. All I did was clean up a mess that wasn't of my making. I hated every minute of what I had to do. How on earth can she compare me to that...that...' Harry snapped unable to even come up with a word to describe his disgust. 'I've seen him torture children. I've seen him rape women. And they would associate me with that? I...I...I've half a mind just to walk away and let the wards fall...All of them.'

Snape sucked in a breath. 'Harry, you can't. The wards of Hogwarts are tied to all those protecting the wizarding world. If you let them go...'

'I know.' Harry said painfully. 'They may have trained me to be a murderer, but Albus had been telling me I had to save everybody from a much earlier age and that conditioning is too strong to break. Hence the reason I'm in the last place in the world I want to be with people I hoped I'd never see again.'

Snape reached out and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. 'Just take it one day at a time, Harry.' He murmured. 'Give Draco a chance to prove himself. Albus must have seen some good in him.'

Harry raised an eyebrow. 'Professor, Albus saw good in Tom Riddle.' He drawled sarcastically.

The potions master snorted. 'You have a point.' He agreed. 'Just give it a few weeks and then, if you feel it merited, you can always renegotiate with the Ministry.'

Harry stared at the older man. 'I thought you of all people would be pleading his case.'

Snape's mouth curved into what on anyone else would have been a smile. 'That is a story for another time, I promise you.'

Harry raised an eyebrow in return. 'I look forward to it.'

'Come on.' Snape gently propelled the younger man back out into the main office. It was obvious to both Harry and Snape that the main bulk of the conversation had been overheard. Everyone in the room was looking nervous as if expecting Harry to just drop the wards and apparate away.

Harry smiled inwardly. 'I apologise for keeping you waiting. Now, as I said, Mr Malfoy, you are not welcome in this office. The rest of the school, in keeping with the conditions set down by the Ministry, fine, but I'm not Albus Dumbledore and I don't believe in second chances. You may be able to change that opinion in time but it won't be easy.'

'What of the students?' McGonagall questioned.

Harry sighed softly. 'I will speak to them at dinner.'

'Don't you think that would be a little frightening for them?' Hermione cut in.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her. 'I am hoping these children are young enough not to be swayed by the prejudice of their parents.' He said quietly. 'But I guess we will see.'

'What of classes tomorrow?' Flitwick squeaked.

'They will continue on as normal.' Harry assured the diminutive professor.

'Will there be a service? For Albus?'

Harry closed his eyes and sighed softly.

'That is up to Albus' family.' Snape interrupted before Harry could say anything.

'But Albus had no family. His brother died several years ago.' McGonagall insisted.

Snape looked over to Harry, his black eyes piercing him where he stood. Harry tilted his head curiously for several moments before he deciphered exactly what the older man was trying to say.

'But I wasn't...' Harry trailed off.

'You were. Check the top drawer.'

Harry frowned and opened the drawer, rummaging gently through the contents until his fingers landed on an official looking scroll with his name on it. He cracked the wax seal and unrolled the parchment. Harry's eyes widened comically as his gaze flew over the elegant script. He looked up at Snape.

'When?' He whispered.

'Three weeks before your seventeenth birthday.' Snape said quietly.

Harry swallowed. 'I...I never knew.'

'He never told you?' Snape asked.

Harry shook his head. 'No, I never really needed to I suppose. He was just there for me. Like a father. We didn't need a piece of paper.'

'What exactly is going on?' Poppy asked irritably.

'Albus, he...he.' Harry was still stunned and found himself sinking into the chair his eyes still on the parchment in his hand.

'Albus was Harry's father under wizarding law. They were family.' Snape finished for him. This revelation floored the room and all eyes were on the Boy-Who-Lived.

'There will be service on Tuesday.' Harry said quietly. 'Classes will be cancelled for the day. Thank you.' Harry was up off the chair and through the door before anyone could even speak. It was obvious to all that he was upset but when Snape tried to follow him he found the door warded.

Harry flicked his wrist at the door behind him as he ran blindly through the rooms until he came to a bedroom and ran out of place to run.

'Harry?' The familiar voices were going to send him crazy. He stopped so suddenly he almost tripped over a small coffee table as he looked up at the portrait hanging over the fireplace.

'Albus?' He breathed incredulously.

The portrait of the elderly headmaster gifted Harry with a fond smile. 'Dear boy, how are you?' he asked gently.

Harry's eyes widened so far they looked as if they would fall out of his head. 'How am I? How am I?' Harry cried. 'Do you have any idea of what you've done? First you drag me back here and make me take the wards of the school without even a by your leave and you tell no one but Snape what you're going to do. I get here and find out that Draco Malfoy somehow survived, and not only isn't he in Azkaban, but he's walking the bloody halls of the school. And then, to top it all off, I find out you adopted me magically and you never thought to tell me. Do you have any idea of how hard this is? I have no idea what nightmare is going to pop up next!' Harry finished in a yell, chest heaving and eyes blazing.

Dumbledore's smile had faded and Harry could see the tears in his eyes. 'I'm sorry I left you, dear boy.' he whispered.

Harry looked away. He wouldn't cry again. He swore he wouldn't cry again. 'Albus.' He whispered plaintively looking back up at the only family he had. 'I can't do this. They hate me. All of them. I told you they would. And they won't accept me. I can assure you of that.'

'Harry, child, please listen to me. You're a strong capable young man. Hogwarts wouldn't have chosen you if she didn't think you were the best person. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't think it mattered.'

'Why did you do it? Why then? Why not before?' Harry asked. 'And don't tell me it was because of the Dursleys. I was almost seventeen, I didn't have to go back.'

The figure in the portrait sighed. 'Well, you would have had to for a month but that wasn't why I did it.'

'Then why?'

'Sit down, child.' Dumbledore gestured to the chair before the fireplace and Harry sat automatically. 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I probably should have but I didn't think it was important. It was done for political reasons originally and then afterwards it all died down so I never thought to change it.'

'Political?' Harry asked hesitantly.

'Dear boy, you are a powerful wizard and at that time there were a number of people in the Ministry that would have done anything to have that power tied to them. I heard rumours that your relatives had been visited by Cornelius Fudge and so I preempted him by filing the papers before he could do so.' Dumbledore explained.

'But the Dursleys? Did you visit them too?'

Albus shook his head. 'I owled your Aunt and explained the situation. She agreed with me that it was for the best and had your Uncle sign the forms as well. It didn't take more than a day and once they were filed there was nothing the Minister could do. All the rumours went away after that and I just filed the papers away and forgot about them until just last week when I told Severus. I didn't mean to keep it from you, Harry. Really I didn't.'

Harry glanced down and fiddled with the hem of his shirt. 'I know.' He whispered before looking up. 'Thank you.' He said softly.

Dumbledore smiled. 'I couldn't let Fudge get his hands on you, dear boy. Merlin knows what would have happened.'

Harry gave the man a wane smile. 'I can just picture it...unfortunately.'

Albus snorted. 'How are you settling in, dear boy?'

Harry sighed. 'I don't know. Everything is just so confusing.'

'I will always be here, Harry. Anytime you need to talk I will be here for you.' Dumbledore promised.

'I know.' Harry mumbled, looking down again. 'It's just not the same.'

The figure in the portrait actually stepped forward within his frame as if to try and comfort the young man but stopped and sighed, his usually twinkling blue eyes full of sorrow. 'Harry, please forgive me for leaving you. I know it was a fear that you held deep inside. I was hoping that I could convince you to return before I had to leave but it was not to be.'

'It's alright, Albus. I do understand. It's not like you can cheat death like I can.' Harry sighed.

Dumbledore studied the young man intently. 'You will die one day, Harry. You won't continue to live beyond everyone else, I assure you.'

'Yeah right.' Harry agreed halfheartedly.

'Just because no one can seem to kill you, and you can't seem to end your own existence by choice does not mean that you won't simply grow old and pass on like everyone else.'

'How can you be so sure?' Harry protested.

'I can't.' Dumbledore agreed quietly. 'But as you're not of Vampire blood nor do you possess a Philosopher's Stone so I can only make an educated guess.'

Harry snorted softly. 'You sound just like Professor Snape.'

Dumbledore's eyes brightened. 'And just how are you and Severus getting along?'

Harry raised an eyebrow. 'You didn't have to blackmail him, Albus?' he scolded fondly.

The headmaster in the portrait had the grace to blush. 'I just wanted to make sure you had someone in your corner, dear boy.'

'That's what he said.'

'It's true. I knew the other staff might not look kindly on you at first and I had hoped that if they could see that if Severus had got over his juvenile revenge on your father and showed his faith in you that they might make it a little easier for you too.' Albus explained.

Harry nodded sagely. 'Makes sense.' He agreed. 'Did you have to blackmail him though?'

Dumbledore gave a hearty laugh. 'Is that what he told you?'

'Well...no. He just said he promised. But I figured it would take more than just a promise.'

Albus shook his head. 'No. I just asked him for a promise in return for the one I gave him many years ago.'

Harry stared at the elderly wizard for a few moments. 'I won't pry then, but I do thank you. He has made it a bit easier...in a slightly disturbing way.'

Albus laughed again and Harry gave him a wry grin. 'Now dear boy, you look terrible. I want you to go and have a long soak in the tub and have something to eat and then I'll ask Severus to come and see you so he can tell you all about your favourite Slytherin.'

Harry rolled his eyes. 'I'm not a child anymore, Albus.'

'You're my child, dear boy, and that will never change. Now off you go.' Dumbledore made a shooing motion with his hands and Harry snorted again, standing up and crossing to where the old headmaster was pointing, a direction Harry rightly assumed to be the bathroom. At the door he stopped and turned back.

'I love you, Albus.' He murmured, smiling when he received the same affirmation in return.

'Getting Albus to do your dirty work for you already, Headmaster?' Snape drawled as he entered the office. 'You obviously spent a lot more time with him than anyone realised.' He added as he took a seat in front of the desk and took the offered cup of tea.

'You have no idea.' Harry snorted. 'Lemon Drop?'

Snape gave a strangled cough and choked on his tea as Harry stared at him in surprise. 'I think that was in slightly bad taste, Harry.' He scolded.

'Why?' Harry asked innocently. 'I like them. They remind me of Albus. I used to eat them by the bag when he wasn't there.'

Snape saw that the young man was telling the truth. His sad expression fading slightly as he sucked on the sour lolly.

'I suppose you would like to continue the discussion of earlier?' He questioned.

Harry nodded, his eyes darkening. 'Yes, how did that bastard escape that day?'

'He wasn't there.' Snape replied bluntly, taking another sip of his tea. Inwardly voting that it was much better without the calming and truth potions Albus used to put in it. 'He had displeased his father greatly the week before and Lucius had locked him in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor.'

'What could the legatee of the mighty Malfoy bloodline possibly have done to displease the Patriarch?' Harry said sarcastically.

Snape frowned. 'Got caught casting Crucio on an eight year old girl.'

Harry raised a sardonic eyebrow. 'Really? I would have thought dear old dad would have been pleased as punch. You know, following in daddy's footsteps and all.'

Snape's mouth twitched. 'You do realise that you're a lot more sarcastic than you used to be.'

'Not sarcastic...cynical.' Harry corrected, popping another lemon drop in his mouth. The potions master snorted. 'So, what of Malfoy? Was Lucius upset that the ferret cast it on a child? I find that hard to believe.'

The thin mouth almost, almost broke out into a smile. 'No, he was upset Draco got caught. It cost him a lot to prove his son's innocence.'

'Figures.' Harry said pursing his lips. 'So when did he come crawling to Albus?'

'When the Aurors found him they brought him to Hogwarts. Apparently he was screaming about seeing Albus. That Albus would vouch for him.'

'Let me guess. Albus did.' Harry said dryly.

'Yes, Draco spun a story that Lucius had thrown him into the dungeons because he had found out Draco was a spy.'

'I gather you didn't believe him?'

Snape shook his head. 'No, I saw him at too many meetings to believe it was just an act.

'Why didn't Albus take your counsel?'

'You know, Albus.' Snape said fondly. 'He would give Riddle himself a second chance if he had the opportunity.'

'So how did Hermione fit into all of this? And what are the Ministry conditions?'

'I believe Miss Granger, sorry, Mrs Malfoy began her quest to reform Draco shortly after he arrived. She was the Ministry liaison in charge of his house arrest here at Hogwarts and I guess she applied herself to the task as much as she did to her schoolwork. Under the conditions set his is not to leave the school grounds, or be alone with the students without another adult present. He also has to have twice yearly evaluations with both a medi-wizard from St Mungos and a worker from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.'

Harry snorted. 'I wonder if she drew up a schedule for him.' he snickered.

Snape raised an eyebrow. He couldn't believe the change from the grief stunned young man of the morning. He took another sip and mulled it over; surprisingly it took several minutes before it dawned on him. 'You've spoken to him then.' He said quietly, not needing to say who it was they were talking about.

Harry smiled. 'Yes. I have. Did you wish to speak with him?'

Snape shook his head. 'No, not right now. Maybe another day if the offer remains open?'

'Of course. He would want to speak with you. You're always welcome whenever you want.'

'The offer is most appreciated, Harry.' Snape said honestly.

'Professor, I...I wanted to thank you.' Harry said softly.

Snape raised an eyebrow in question.

'For standing by my side. I know it must be very difficult for you, and I just want you to know I appreciate it. I cannot thank you enough for your support over the last day, Professor. Both in front of others and when we have been alone.'

'If you're that thankful, Headmaster.' Snape said with a wry smirk. 'Perhaps you should call me Severus. I have to admit to being slightly disconcerted to be addressed so formally by the man who is now, in effect, my employer.'

Harry's eyes brightened. 'Thank you, Severus.'

Snape's mouth curved into that almost smile again. 'You're welcome, Harry.'


	4. Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer – Nothing is mine. Nothing at all.

**Chapter 4 – Saying Goodbye**

'_So how did Hermione fit into all of this? And what are the Ministry conditions?'_

'_I believe Miss Granger, sorry, Mrs Malfoy began her quest to reform Draco shortly after he arrived. She was the Ministry liaison in charge of his house arrest here at Hogwarts and I guess she applied herself to the task as much as she did to her schoolwork. Under the conditions set his is not to leave the school grounds, or be alone with the students without another adult present. He also has to have twice yearly evaluations with both a medi-wizard from St Mungos and a worker from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.' _

_Harry snorted. 'I wonder if she drew up a schedule for him.' he snickered. _

_Snape raised an eyebrow. He couldn't believe the change from the grief stunned young man of the morning. He took another sip and mulled it over; surprisingly it took several minutes before it dawned on him. 'You've spoken to him then.' He said quietly, not needing to say who it was they were talking about._

_Harry smiled. 'Yes. I have. Did you wish to speak with him?'_

_Snape shook his head. 'No, not right now. Maybe another day if the offer remains open?'_

'_Of course. He would want to speak with you. You're always welcome whenever you want.'_

'_The offer is most appreciated, Harry.' Snape said honestly._

'_Professor, I...I wanted to thank you.' Harry said softly._

_Snape raised an eyebrow in question. _

'_For standing by my side. I know it must be very difficult for you, and I just want you to know I appreciate it. I cannot thank you enough for your support over the last day, Professor. Both in front of others and when we have been alone.'_

'_If you're that thankful, Headmaster.' Snape said with a wry smirk. 'Perhaps you should call me Severus. I have to admit to being slightly disconcerted to be addressed so formally by the man who is now, in effect, my employer.'_

_Harry's eyes brightened. 'Thank you, Severus.'_

_Snape's mouth curved into that almost smile again. 'You're welcome, Harry.'_

_

* * *

_

Harry walked beside Snape, Severus, he corrected himself inwardly and slightly behind McGonagall, the rest of the staff trailing behind them as they headed towards the great hall. They had all arrived at the headmaster's office only minutes before with McGonagall suggesting they show a united front to the students. Harry had smiled gratefully and pulled on a set of black robes over his black pants and shirt.

'You shouldn't wear so much black, Harry. You look like Severus.' Hermione sniffed distastefully as they met up with her in the corridor, her clasped tightly within Malfoy's.

Harry had just raised an eyebrow at her. 'I believe the proper period for morning one's family is twelve months.' He said quietly before turning and continuing down the corridor.

Snape had quickly followed, a small smirk of amusement lighting his eyes and no further comment was made as they all made their way to the hall. Harry took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as McGonagall swept into the hall ahead of them.

'Relax, Harry, they won't kill you.' Snape murmured.

Harry snorted softly. 'They can't. Remember?' He muttered dryly.

Snape's mouth twitched even as his glare had students cowering all over the hall. The students themselves were deathly silent, their expressions a cross between reverence and fear, as nearly all recognised the Boy-Who-Lived. His picture was in "The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts" after all.

This was Harry Potter.

They had all grown up on stories of the wizarding world's supposed saviour who went bad and disappeared. His story was the stuff of legend. A man who had taken on three hundred Death Eaters and not only lived to tell the tale but managed to kill every single one in less than an hour.

Harry kept his eyes firmly forward as they staff made their way up to the head table. McGonagall and the others all took their seats as Harry remained behind the headmaster's chair for several moments before swallowing heavily as he stepped around it to sit down. Gasps rang through the hall, particularly from the older students as they quickly realised the significance of Harry sitting in Dumbledore's chair.

'Attention.' McGonagall called as she tapped her goblet and the students quickly settled down. She glanced over at Harry who nodded. 'As you can see there have been changes to the staff over the last twenty four hours. It pains me to have to tell you that the wizarding world has lost one of its brightest lights.' McGonagall blinked several times. 'Albus Dumbledore finally passed on to his next great adventure and he will be missed by all of us I'm sure. I'd like you all to be silent for a minute as we remember one of the greatest wizard's our world has ever known.'

McGonagall hung her head and the students quickly followed but Harry didn't notice. His head was already down as the smell of wool and lemon drops that was so familiar had overwhelmed him when he sat. He had no idea of how Albus could have impregnated his particular scent into the carved wooden chair Harry was sitting in, but he had and it made Harry's chest heavy and his eyes sting. He kept them clenched tightly shut, thankful that he had an excuse to keep his head lowered.

He started slightly as he felt what he knew to be Snape's hand land on his forearm and squeeze gently, effectively stopping him from all but shredding the edge of the sleeve of his robes in his trembling hands.

McGonagall raised her head as the potions master surreptitiously removed his hand. 'Thank you.' The witch said quietly, waiting as the students also looked up and waited in anticipation. 'As you can see Hogwarts has chosen her next Headmaster and I'm sure you will all join me in welcoming Mr Potter back to the school.' There was a small burst of tentative clapping that died quickly as Harry lifted his head and surveyed the hall.

McGonagall went on quickly. 'Albus Dumbledore's son has graciously allowed a public service to be held on Tuesday at ten o'clock. Classes will be cancelled. That will be all.' She finished sitting down. Harry groaned inwardly; there was no question that that would be in the Prophet by morning.

Whispers broke out around the room, quickly halting as Harry stood. He glanced down at McGonagall and opened his mouth to speak but just shook his head, realising he had nothing to say. He bent forward and placed his hands flat on the table, closing his eyes and summoning the food from the kitchens to the great hall. There were noises of surprise as suddenly the tables were bathed in a golden light that, once it had faded, showed them to be full of food. Harry's eyes opened and he nodded on before regaining his seat. No one moved, unsure of whether they could start.

'You may begin.' Harry said softly but clearly and the students, being teenagers, quickly dived in. Harry sat quietly surveying the hall, refusing any offers to place food on his plate. He had eaten at lunchtime and wasn't sure he could face anymore food.

It seemed almost surreal to be sitting in the hall he had sworn he would never set foot in again. The ceiling hadn't changed and Harry watched as it slowly turned from pink to blue to black as night fell. He could remember sitting down at the Gryffindor table with his friends, Dumbledore smiling indulgently at him every so often. He remembered the night he had arrived to be sorted, he remembered arguing with the hat, and he remembered Albus saluting afterwards with a wink from those twinkling blue eyes. Sitting here, hearing the students voices echo off the walls in a way that hadn't changed in hundreds of years brought back all of the memories, both good and bad, and Harry swallowed the lump that had risen in his throat as he tore his eyes from the hall and stared down into his goblet of pumpkin juice.

'You should eat, Harry.' Snape said quietly from his right.

Harry shook his head. 'I'm not hungry.' Harry replied quietly, taking a sip of pumpkin juice in the hope it would appease the older man. 'Would you care for a game of chess after dinner?' He asked, trying to change the subject.

Snape raised an eyebrow and snorted. 'Definitely far too much time with Albus.' He said alluding to the elderly wizard's habit of completely changing the subject whenever it suited him.

Harry sighed, his eyes dropping to his empty plate once again. 'I'm not sure anyone could spend too much time with, Albus.' He murmured softly, placing the goblet down on the table and resting his hands in his lap. 'He really was incredible you know. He knew so much about so many things and he always tried to teach you something no matter what it was you were talking about. Sometimes we would sit out on the back porch and he would tell me about what Hogwarts was like when he was young; sometimes we'd cast invisibility charms and wander through the local streets and he'd describe different trees and plants and even the people. He loved muggles. He thought they were incredibly intelligent to have figured out half the stuff they had without magic.' Harry's hands had returned to shredding the hem of his robes as Snape and McGonagall, those close enough to hear his monologue, listened intently.

'He said he wished sometimes that we could all live side by side even though he knew it was impossible. He taught me to play chess, and he showed me that when I got angry or upset I could turn to brewing to regain some control.'

McGonagall's eyebrows shot skyward as she looked past Harry to catch Snape's eye. Both were stunned to finally hear about the secret life the headmaster had lived with the Boy-Who-Lived.

'He showed me that life was worth living, and even if I didn't listen to him, I knew he was right. He was always right.'

'Harry?' McGonagall's voice was kind and this time it was her hand that stilled his frantic movements, hidden by the table from all but those either side of him.

'How can someone like him just die, Professor? Harry whispered. 'It's just not possible. It's not.' He insisted.

McGonagall glanced up at Snape before speaking. 'Harry, I think you've done enough for today. Severus is going to walk you back to your office and I want you to take a dreamless sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a very difficult day.' It was obvious to both Snape and McGonagall that while Harry put on a brave face he really hadn't come to terms with the sudden death of his mentor and probably wouldn't until after the funeral on Tuesday. McGonagall knew that while Harry's having been chosen as Headmaster had been a shock, it was her duty to stand by him and that meant supporting him until he could deal with his grief and stand on his own.

Harry just nodded at her words even as it seemed to Snape as if he hadn't really heard them. He wondered if this is what the boy had been like shortly after the destruction of Voldemort. The readily occurring shock the young man seemed unable to shake worried him. He would have to talk to Albus and see what had really happened after that fateful day.

'Come on, Harry.' Snape murmured, grasping the man's elbow and tugging him gently until he was standing. Most of the students looked up at the movement from the head table but Snape just glared at them even as he kept a hand on Harry's lower back and guided him from the hall.

* * *

It was late. Well after midnight. Harry had tried to resist the dreamless sleep and had spent an hour tossing and turning, calling out both in pain and grief until Snape could stand it no longer and stormed into the bedroom from where he had been listening in silence from the sitting room and all but forced the potion down the young man's throat.

'I had hoped you had remained, Severus.' Dumbledore said softly causing the potions master to turn sharply.

'Albus.' Snape said, slightly hoarsely if he was honest with himself.

'Thank you, dear boy. Thank you for keeping such a concerned eye on him. You cannot imagine what a relief it is to know that you are there for him.'

'I made you a promise, Albus, and I intend to keep it.' Snape said quietly but sincerely.

'I know, and for that I thank you. Harry needs all the help he can get. This will be much tougher for him than you would expect. There is much I didn't get time to tell you about.'

Snape cocked an elegant eyebrow. 'Go on.'

After twenty minutes Snape sat down and continued listening to the story the elderly wizard had to tell. It was incredible. The fact the young man was alive and coherent was incredible.

Two hours later he stood and moved to stare down at the now sleeping figure. 'I will watch him carefully, Albus.' He assured the figure in the portrait pretending not to hear the sigh of relief the ex headmaster of Hogwarts let out.

'Thank you, dear boy. Thank you.' Albus said profusely. 'Now, you should really get some sleep yourself or those rumours about your being a vampire may resurface yet again.' Albus chuckled softly.

Snape rolled his eyes. 'Students have been spreading that rumour since I arrived, Albus. Short of casting a Lumos spell on myself I imagine no one would believe otherwise anyway.'

'I know, I know, but an old man can dream can't he?' The elderly wizard's painted blue eyes twinkled astoundingly at him and it was all Snape could do not to swear as he waved goodbye and stalked from the room.

* * *

'Do you mean to tell me that Albus has been the **only** contact the boy has had in almost ten years?' Poppy breathed incredulously. Snape nodded in reply sipping the tea in front of him as he watched the two witches across the desk.

'But that's impossible.' McGonagall burst out. 'Surely he went out. Spoke to people.'

Snape shook his head. 'He went out, yes, but only with Albus. He never went near anyone else and he never spoke to anyone. The wards on his property were incredible; stronger that Hogwarts in many ways. Albus brought his food and other things when he came once a week and apparently that was enough for the boy.'

'What happened after V..voldemort died?' McGonagall stammered.

Snape placed his cup down and rubbed tiredly at his eyes. 'I've never shared what happened that day with anyone but Albus. I'm not sure if I should be sharing it with you.'

'It would help us to understand, Severus.' Poppy explained.

Snape stared at them both impassively for several moments before nodding curtly. 'I won't go into details of the actual battle lest to say that it was bloody. The fact that Potter was still standing afterwards was unfathomable. When the last sounds had faded I found him standing in the middle of the field, covered in blood and unmoving. He wouldn't respond, wouldn't speak, in fact, he barely even seemed to be breathing. I tried talking to him but he just kept staring at the carnage around him with a look of absolute horror on his face that should never have been possible on one so young.' Snape took a heavy, pained breath.

'His breathing finally began to pick up, getting faster and faster and I knew he was going to lose it. I tried talking to him again but it did no good and in the end I stunned him and used the emergency Portkey to get him back to Hogwarts.'

'He came back to the castle?' McGonagall eyes widened in surprise. 'But the Ministry said he'd disappeared and Albus never told us otherwise.'

'He knew better. As the Ministry investigated they realised just how all those Death Eaters had died. Wandless magic. Wandless magic of such a powerful nature that it could have only been one person. Potter's wandless abilities were probably one of the worst kept secrets in the Ministry.'

'But how would Albus know what they would say?'

Snape frowned. 'Albus always knew. He knew what fear and awe and a lack of knowledge would breed. And he knew Potter wouldn't be safe for a long time, if ever.'

'What happened to Harry?' Poppy asked curiously.

'He didn't speak...to anyone...not even Albus, for almost two years.'

'What?'

'Severe shock. Albus used to floo over to the states several times a week and he had Dobby staying to look after Harry the rest of the time. The boy couldn't live with what he'd done and tried to kill himself on several occasions.'

'Oh dear Merlin.' McGonagall breathed.

'By their third summer in Lexington Harry had finally begun to respond and Albus was overjoyed. That was the summer he told us he spent the entirety of in Spain instead of the month long holidays he'd had the two summers previous. Once Harry began relating properly to Albus the boy insisted Dobby return to Hogwarts. He said he didn't want any reminders of the wizarding world.'

'What of his magic?'

'He didn't use a scrap for more than five years. In fact it wasn't until Albus reintroduced him to brewing as a way of remaining calm that he used it; apparently a potion exploded and he shielded himself and Albus from in automatically.'

'How...how could this have happened? How could Albus have been the only one to see him?'

'What of his friends?' Poppy asked, waving her wand and reheating their tea.

'Apparently several owls were sent but when Harry didn't reply, then the worst was thought. Once the Ministry finished its supposed investigation it only got worse. Dumbledore kept Harry in Lexington and no one had any inkling that he had any idea of where the boy was.'

'I can't believe he hid this from us for so many years.' McGonagall said, shaking her head in disbelief.

'He had no choice. He loved the boy. He would have taken a killing curse to the chest before he let anything happen to him.' Snape murmured.

The three friends were silent for many minutes before Poppy finally spoke. 'This Tuesday isn't going to be easy for him, is it?'

Snape shook his head. 'No, I don't believe so.'

* * *

Breakfast the next morning, and dinner the next day were two meals that would be spoken about in hushed disbelieving tones for many years to come. The Daily Prophet that arrived in the morning reported the death of Albus Dumbledore and Harry's subsequent installation as Headmaster of Hogwarts. It rehashed the final battle of a decade ago and Harry's part in it and speculations ran wild as to what Harry's purpose was in returning from where he had been hiding and just what he thought he was doing in taking such a position with no experience whatsoever.

Harry, for his part ignored the articles, actually managing to eat some breakfast before the unannounced but certainly not unforeseen arrival of the latest Minister of Magic and several members of the Wizingamot.

'Mr Potter, what exactly is going on here?' Percy Weasley was just a pompous as ever.

Harry stood up and gave the students that were still in the hall a small smile as he walked up the aisle towards the door. He stopped and glanced over the older brother of his once best friend.

'Good morning, Minister Weasley.' Harry said politely. 'If you and your party would care to follow me we can continue this somewhere more private.' Harry didn't wait for an answer, instead moving past the group and heading immediately up the staircase.

He reached the gargoyle and just placed a hand on its head, making a mental note to set a password later, before moving up the winding staircase before it could carry him up and into the office. He waited until they were all in the office and noticed Snape standing at the top of the stairs. The potions master raised an eyebrow in question but Harry just shook his head.

'I can do this, Severus.' He said quietly and the older man nodded once before disappearing back down the stairs. He turned to Percy, conjuring a few extra chairs before coming around the table to sit in his chair.

'Now, Minister, what can I do for you?' Harry asked calmly.

'Now listen here, Potter. I won't stand for this. You still have charges pending.' Percy blustered.

Harry sat back in his chair, steepling his fingers in front of him in a posture he knew any past Hogwarts student would recognise immediately. It had the desired effect as Percy's eyes widened and his mouth snapped closed, even as the two Wizingamot members and the two Aurors mouths fell open.

Harry kept his face impassive even as he snorted inwardly. 'I have no idea of what charges you are referring to, Minister. All I know was that Albus requested I return and when I did I found out that Hogwarts had chosen me to hold the wards.'

'Hogwarts had chosen you? You cannot be serious, Mr Potter.'

Harry sighed. 'The wards of the school are extremely heavy. They have been added to so many times that they cannot be held by just any witch or wizard. The fact that they also contain the trigger for all of the magical wards in Britain certainly does not help.'

'You cannot tell me that you are the only one capable of holding them Mr Potter.' Percy sneered. 'I demand you release them immediately.'

'I wish I could, Minister. Honestly, I do. But I think you will find that Hogwarts will not accept any other.' Harry didn't move, didn't even blink as Percy stared at him in contemplation.

'I don't believe you, Mr Potter. I insist you relinquish them to Mr Abacus here.'

Harry shrugged and stood up. 'Fine. I will do as you ask but I want it said here and now that I am not responsible for what happens.'

Percy stopped him with a hand out. 'Wait, what do you mean what happens?'

'Minister, as I said, the wards of Hogwarts contain the trigger for all of the wards in the wizarding world. If the wards here fall, they fall everywhere.'

Percy gaped at him. 'You cannot be serious.'

'Deathly serious, Minister. But it is your decision.'

The blustery red head straightened and sneered again. 'That's right, Potter. It is my decision. Now get on with it.'

Harry walked back around the desk and firmly grasped the other man's arms. 'You will feel a pressure that will get stronger and stronger. You need to stay calm until Hogwarts accepts you.' Harry told him, knowing this wasn't going to work.

The tall balding man nodded. 'Will this work?'

'I have no idea.' Harry lied. 'It is the castle's decision who she chooses to hold the wards.'

Abacus nodded and Harry closed his eyes. He could feel the comforting presence of the castle surrounding him as he tried to send through the Minister's request.

The result was immediate. Hogwarts was not happy. She had chosen her bearer and would not be swayed from her choice. The ceiling in the great hall began to crackle angrily as the moving staircases froze where they were. The portraits began screaming as the very walls of the castle began to bleed and once again there was a rumble that rang out from the very foundations as the castle seemed to want to shift in its bed.

Sweat poured off Harry's forehead as he tried to coax the castle into doing what he wanted. He felt the other man shift in his arms but he continued to try.

'Stop, Harry, you can't.' Snape's voice rang out from the doorway and Harry pulled away, gasping heavily as he swayed where he stood. 'Are you completely out of your mind?' The potions master snapped as he stalked across the room and gently but firmly propelled Harry back behind his desk and into his chair.

'Professor Snape, do you mind.' Percy snapped out causing the potions master to turn on him and, Minister or not, the Snape glare of death is not something you want directed at you at any time.

'Minister Weasley.' Snape drawled. 'Do you know nothing of Hogwarts' history? You cannot force the Ward Bearer to relinquish the wards. It is just not possible. It's the castle herself that transfers them, not the headmaster. Hogwarts has chosen Mr Potter because she knows he is capable of carrying the thousand year old wards.'

'But Potter is facing charges.' Percy insisted. 'He cannot carry the wards. What if he has to go to Azkaban?'

Only the painful clenching of Snape's hand on Harry's shoulder kept him in his seat and silent. 'I think you will find, Minister, that all of those charges were dismissed after the death of Cornelius Fudge at a special session of the Wizingamot. Is that correct?' Snape directed the question to Abacus who was still standing.

'He is correct, Minister.' Abacus said firmly.

'Percy, I'm not here to cause trouble.' Harry said quietly. 'I'm here only until I can dismantle enough of the extra wards without destabilizing the whole lot and pass them on to someone else. I didn't ask for this and I don't want it. I will do my duty to the wizarding world because Albus asked me too and for no other reason. Now is there anything else? I have a service to plan and many owls to send as well as a visit to Gringotts to fit into an already busy day.'

Percy stared at Harry intently for several moments before he shook his head slowly. 'Just so you know, Potter, the board of Governors will still have control over any changes you make within the school.'

'I won't be changing anything.' Harry murmured.

Percy sniffed and turned on his heel, sweeping from the room in a poor imitation of the man kneeling on the floor beside the headmaster's chair. Snape just ignored him as the Aurors and Wizingamot quickly followed.

'That was in incredibly foolish thing to do, Harry.' Snape scolded, reaching up to open Harry's already closed eyes.

'Hmmm.' Harry just hummed in reply, suddenly too tired to even move. Snape reached for his little bag of potions that he carried everywhere and pulled out several, holding them to Harry's lips and waiting for the young man to open his mouth.

'This will last for an hour or so but you'll need to rest this afternoon.'

Harry waited as the Pepper-Up did it's work before nodding slowly. 'I will.' He promised.

'You'd better.' Snape said from the doorway. 'I'll be checking.'

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Yes mum.' He grumbled, flicking his wrist and closing the door between them before the older man could retort. Feeling much better he stood up and moved to the fireplace, kneeling down and initiating a call to Gringotts.

Ten minutes later he ended the call having made an appointment for Wednesday afternoon to see Ragnok and the manager of the Dumbledore accounts. He returned to his desk and summoned quill and parchment and penned letters to both the Prophet and the Quibbler stating the day and time for Albus' funeral service before writing to several people he wanted to speak at the service. It was as he put the final seal on the letters and passed them to a patiently waiting Fawkes that he felt the potions begin to wear off and the deep tiredness he had earlier sweep up and over him.

He leant back in his chair and closed his eyes making himself a promise to rest for just a moment before going down see speak with Poppy.

* * *

Snape snorted softly as he stepped silently into the office several hours later. 'Well, at least he listens now.' He muttered dryly as he levitated the still sleeping figure out of the chair and through the sitting room to place him gently down on the bed, summoning a blanket and placing it over the young man and dimming the lights as he closed the curtains.

'Severus, what happened?' Albus asked in concern. 'He shouldn't be sleeping now. Not after the Dreamless Sleep last night.'

Snape moved away from the bed. 'Weasley was here. He tried to force Harry into relinquishing the wards.' He snarled quietly.

'WHAT?'

'Albus?' Harry said groggily.

'It's alright, dear boy. You're safe here. Go to sleep.' Albus crooned softly.

'Albus?'

'Go to sleep, Harry. I'll be here when you wake.' Albus promised. 'Severus, please just run your fingers through his hair a few times and he'll go to sleep.' He whispered.

Snape raised an incredulous eyebrow.

'Please.' Albus begged.

'Albus, where are you?' Harry called out again in the darkened room.

Dumbledore gave Snape another pleading glance and with a theatrical sigh the potions master took a few steps forward and sat gently on the edge of the bed. 'I'm here, Harry.' He said softly, reaching up to card his fingers through the messy black hair.

'Albus?'

'Mmmn.' Snape murmured.

'I wish I was with you.' Harry mumbled sleepily. 'I don't want to be here anymore.'

Snape's hand froze and Harry made a noise of discontent. 'I know you don't.' Snape said softly. It was obvious that Harry was dreaming, in spite of having the conversation, so Snape's hand began its repetitive movement once more.

'Albus?'

'Yes?'

'Don't leave me.'

Harry's voice was plaintive and Snape knew the following day was going to be brutal. 'I won't.' Snape murmured as he continued sitting there staring at the young man for several hours. Eventually he stood with a heavy sigh and moved away.

'When is the service?' Albus' voice startled him and Snape shook his head to clear the fuzziness that had been left.

'Tomorrow.'

The portrait Dumbledore glanced over at the bed, tears shining clearly in his eyes. 'Severus...'

'I know.' Snape whispered. 'I won't leave him alone.'

'Thank you.'

* * *

The stuff of legends continued at dinner that evening when the Howlers began to arrive. Harry sat calmly as one Howler after another exploded and witch after witch, wizard after wizard called him all manner of things. After the first half dozen they began to get quite explicit and Harry cast a silencing charm around him so the students couldn't hear. It was obvious to all though by the clenching of the new headmaster's jaw that he could still hear them even if no one else could.

In a show of patience Snape wouldn't have credited the young man with previously Harry sat through the entire lot, the rest of the staff and students remaining by default as they waited to see what Harry would do.

They were to be disappointed however as once the final one had screamed its obscenities for only Harry to hear, and torn itself to shreds that fell on the large pile already below it, Harry banished the pile with a flick of his wrist before lifting his napkin and touching the edge of his lips. Once the napkin had been placed on the table, he stood and glanced down at the staff and students.

'Good evening.' He said politely before sweeping silently from the hall.

* * *

They were all there. All the members of the Order. Ministry officials, past Hogwarts students and even the odd magical creature. All had come to pay their respects to one of the greatest wizard's of the age. At least most of them had. Harry knew that others had come to see the son of Albus Dumbledore. His existence reported in yesterday's paper but without a face or name to put to the story had many questioning the validity of the reports.

The body of Albus Dumbledore had lain in state in the great hall since six o'clock that morning before Hagrid had carried the body down to the stone altar beside the lake, sniffling heavily all the while. Once he'd placed it down gently he blew his nose in an enormous red handkerchief and moved away.

Harry had allowed himself to be escorted down to the service at the very last minute, Fawkes perched protectively on his shoulder. He sat in the front row, eyes forward and hands clasped tightly in his lap as he listened to both Percy Weasley and Minerva McGonagall.

Several of the Hogwarts alumni spoke next of the man Dumbledore had been and what he had meant to them, but Harry's eyes never left the still figure laying prone only yards away from him. The longer the service went on the less Harry heard. All he could see was the one person who had never let him down, the one person who loved him for who he was, and the one person he truly loved lying so still.

'Albus.' He whispered.

Suddenly the body burst into flames.

'NO!' Harry screamed, fighting the arms that went around him as he launched himself towards the burning figure of his father. 'No, no, no, no.' Harry sobbed over and over as Albus' body burnt until nothing was left.

Fawkes burst into song, cheering those around them slightly but Harry was too far gone. The other mourners were shocked at the depth of grief Harry was displaying.

'Harry, Harry.' Snape said softly as he tried to hold onto the squirming young man. He had no idea what to say to curb the young man's grief. 'You're father loved you, Harry. He loved you very much.'

'Albus. Don't leave me. Please, please don't leave me.' Harry's pleading cries were heard even as the rumours began to start. Those closest to the potions master had heard what he had said and it took less than a few minutes for the words to get around those gathered.

Harry broke from Snape's grip and fell forward onto the ground. He didn't care who was watching or listening. All he could think of was the fact that it was true. That the last few days hadn't been a continuing nightmare from which he couldn't wake. That he would never again feel those warm caring arms comforting him; the white beard that was so soft as he rested against it and those twinkling blue eyes that had looked at him with such love.

Albus was gone. Completely, utterly, gone.

He had left Hogwarts.

Had left the wizarding world.

He had left Harry.


	5. A Dumbledore

**Chapter 5 – A Dumbledore**

_Several of the Hogwarts alumni spoke next of the man Dumbledore had been and what he had meant to them, but Harry's eyes never left the still figure laying prone only yards away from him. The longer the service went on the less Harry heard. All he could see was the one person who had never let him down, the one person who loved him for who he was, and the one person he truly loved lying so still._

'_Albus.' He whispered._

_Suddenly the body burst into flames. _

'_NO.' Harry screamed, fighting the arms that went around him as he launched himself towards the burning figure of his father. 'No, no, no, no.' Harry sobbed over and over as Albus' body burnt until nothing was left._

_Fawkes burst into song, cheering those around them slightly but Harry was too far gone. The other mourners were shocked at the depth of grief Harry was displaying._

'_Harry, Harry.' Snape said softly as he tried to hold onto the squirming young man. He had no idea what to say to curb the young man's grief. 'You're father loved you, Harry. He loved you very much.'_

'_Albus. Don't leave me, please, please don't leave me.' Harry's pleading cries were heard even as the rumours began to start. Those closest to the potions master had heard what he had said and it took less than a few minutes for the words to get around those gathered._

_Harry broke from Snape's grip and fell forward onto the ground. He didn't care who was watching or listening. All he could think of was the fact that it was true. That the last few days hadn't been a continuing nightmare from which he couldn't wake. That he would never again feel those warm caring arms comforting him; the white beard that was so soft as he rested against it and those twinkling blue eyes that had looked at him with such love._

_Albus was gone. Completely, utterly, gone._

_He had left Hogwarts. _

_Had left the wizarding world._

_He had left Harry._

_

* * *

_Snape and Poppy stayed by the young man's side for several hours as he sat as if carved from the same stone as the altar he had yet to take his eyes off. The desperate, heart wrenching pleas for Albus to return had stopped almost an hour before and then Harry had gone silent. Completely silent. Snape wasn't sure he could even hear the young man breathing.

Most of the mourners had left, only a handful of those remained, those that had been close to Albus and to Harry in his youth. The Weasleys, Tonks, a few members of the Order including Remus Lupin and the rest of the staff had all moved into the great hall and were talking quietly over cups of tea and scones as they waited for Harry.

Eventually Snape placed an arm around Harry's shoulders. 'Come on, Harry. This isn't the place for you now.'

Harry didn't say a word but he did allow the older man to lift him gently to his feet and Poppy to take his other arm as together they guided him towards the castle. He couldn't think past placing one foot in front of the other and he concentrated on that small task. An intense focus on one thing in an effort to block out everything else he didn't want to think about.

The others quieted as the three slowly shuffled in and Snape helped Harry across the room and into a chair as McGonagall passed a cup of tea to the potions master. 'I've put a calming potion in it.' She told him.

Snape nodded and crouched down, cupping Harry's boneless hands and placing the cup of tea inside it. 'Harry, can you drink a bit of tea for me?' He asked softly. Harry made no sound or movement to show he'd heard the other man. 'Harry?'

'Severus, I'm not sure this is the place for him.' McGonagall murmured, glancing around at the group who were all trying to make it look as if they weren't taking any notice of him.

'You're right.' He agreed, taking a look of his own at those who had remained. 'I'll take him upstairs.'

By the time he turned back to pry the still full cup of tea out of Harry's hands tears had begun to run unheeded down the young man's cheeks. Harry's face was pale, his eyes lifeless and Snape wondered just how many times the Boy-Who-Lived would try to test that title before the shock of his mentor's death would finally wear off.

Seeing the group begin to move closer he quickly banished the cup of tea and with Poppy's help that got the catatonic young man to his feet and slowly from the room. The explosion of noise that followed them as they left was surprising given the small amount of people.

* * *

'ALBUS!' Harry screamed bolting upright in bed, chest heaving as tears poured down his face.

'Shhh, Harry. It's alright. Take a few deep breaths.' Snape said from beside the bed where he had appeared from the sitting room the moment he heard Harry cry out. He'd moved Dumbledore's portrait outside into the sitting room feeling that perhaps Harry wasn't quite ready to see it again.

'No, no. I have to catch up to him. Otherwise he'll leave and I'll never find him.' Harry cried shoving the covers back and leaping from the bed. Snape watched for a few moments as the young man scrabbled for his clothes before grasping his shoulders forcefully.

'Harry, stop. Listen to me.' He said sternly. 'You can't catch him. He's gone, remember. You need to let him go.'

'No, no. You don't understand. I have to go.' Harry tried again.

'Harry, stop.' Snape said again. 'Remember this morning? Do you remember the service?'

Harry's panicked green eyes stared searchingly into the potions master's. 'Albus?' he breathed.

'He's gone, Harry. I'm sorry.'

'Gone?'

Snape stared at the utter desolation on Harry's face and wished he could have lied. 'Yes.' He whispered.

Harry's face crumpled and his eyes squeezed shut as if he was in great pain. 'Ohhh.' He breathed out, swaying slightly.

Snape grabbed him and held him close. 'It's alright, Harry. I know you're hurting right now but I promise you it will get better.'

'I miss him.' Harry cried, allowing the older man to comfort him. Snape held the young man tightly, feeling the pain deep inside the figure in his arms.

'I know, Harry. I know.' He murmured. Harry was holding onto him as if scared he too would leave and Snape was hesitant to let him go.

How long they stood there for Snape couldn't have said but eventually Harry raised his head, his green eyes glittering with tears. 'You're not him.' He whispered. 'No one will ever be like him.'

Snape gently wiped the tears form Harry's cheeks. 'I don't want to replace him, Harry. I know no one could ever mean as much to you as Albus did; I just want you to know that I'm here if you need anything.'

Harry gave him a watery smile. 'Thank you, Severus.'

* * *

Harry appeared partway through breakfast, Snape at his shoulder, and sat stone faced while the mail arrived. He could hear the whispers from the students as copies of the Daily Prophet were unfurled and read aloud and the full story of Harry's adoption by Albus Dumbledore was finally released.

'Harry, please eat something.' McGonagall placed a piece of toast on the young man's plate and Harry picked it up, taking a bite and chewing mechanically.

The students continued looking up at Harry as if waiting for him to announce that the stories were true but Harry was closed mouthed. Not saying a word to anyone until the very end of the meal.

He turned to Snape. 'Severus, I have to go to Gringotts this afternoon and I would appreciate it if you could accompany me. Can you arrange for Remus to fill in for you? I'm sure he can get here by lunchtime?'

Snape didn't bother to tell the Boy-Who-Lived that he had planned on going anyway, he simply nodded and Harry gifted him with a small smile.

'Thank you.' Harry said quietly, rising from the table.

'Harry?' Hermione called out from her seat several to the left of McGonagall. Harry turned to her. 'Molly and Arthur and Ron have asked if they could meet with you later?'

Harry heard Snape's sharp intake of breath but nodded anyway. 'After classes. Headmaster's office.' He said bluntly, no one at the table missing the term he used to describe what was now his. Snape went to rise with him but Harry placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

'I'm alright, Severus.' He murmured softly, watching the black eyes studying him intently as if searching for the truth. 'You have classes to teach this morning and no one to fill in for you. I would be remiss if I didn't tell you that they are your first priority.'

The edge of Snape's mouth twitched and he nodded in understanding. 'I'll walk you back.' He offered, stand immediately and showing Harry that no matter how much he protested the older man was coming.

They walked in companionable silence through the corridors of the school, students rushing to breakfast or to classes nodding or smiling politely at the two as they made their way back up to the headmaster's office.

'You're going to get very fit if you keep traveling from the dungeons all the way up here several times a day.' Harry commented.

Snape snorted. 'It's called floo powder, Harry.' Snape said dryly. 'I'm sure you've heard of it.'

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Prat.'

Snape's mouth twitched but he didn't say anything.

Harry stopped as they reached the gargoyle. 'I'll see you after lunch?' Harry asked hesitantly.

The potions master nodded. 'I'll be there.'

'Thank you, Severus.'

'You're welcome, Harry.'

* * *

Snape stood silently in the corner as Harry sat and waited for the goblin in charge of the Dumbledore estate to arrive. Ragnok had shown them to a private room and asked them, as politely as a goblin can, to wait.

Snape's black eyes studied the rigid posture the young man was holding. Snape seemed to think Harry was focusing on it in an effort to stave off any other feelings. It was a lesson he had learned well during the years of training before the final battle.

The potions master had felt how nervous Harry was when the young man had, without warning, wrapped his arms around the potions master and apparated them directly out of the headmaster's office and into a darkened alley just down from the bank. They had stood there for several moments, Harry seeming reluctant to break the embrace.

'You are going to have to explain to me just how it is you do that.' Snape murmured softly.

Harry made an affirmative sound and nodded into the black clothed shoulder his head was currently hiding in before taking a deep breath and pulling away. 'Later, please?'

Snape nodded and Harry had turned allowing the older man to walk beside him as they exited the alley and crossed the street to the bank.

A knock on the door and the entrance of a very old and distinguished looking goblin threw Snape from his thoughts and he watched as Harry sat impossibly straighter.

'Good afternoon, Mr Potter. My name is Flandit and I have been the manager of the Dumbledore Estates for over two hundred years.' The goblin said calmly.

'A pleasure to meet you, Flandit.' Harry replied, startling the goblin slightly.

'Ah, yes, now I'm not sure of how much you know of your father's estates.'

'I know nothing.' Harry said simply.

'He never went over any of this with you?'

Harry looked away. 'I didn't know he had adopted me until a few days ago.' Harry whispered.

'Oh...I am truly sorry for your loss, Mr Potter.' Flandit said honestly, surprising Snape who had never before heard a Goblin acting so politely towards a wizard.

'Thank you, Flandit.' Harry murmured.

'Now, There are a total of six properties in five different countries including the one in the United States you've been living in for the last ten years.'

Harry's head shot up and Flandit smiled.

'Oh yes, Mr Potter. Albus Dumbledore relied on our discretion. We have known where you have been for many years.'

Harry tilted his head curiously. 'Did...did you know Albus well?' He asked quietly.

Flandit smiled again. 'Yes, Mr Potter. I knew your father very well.'

Harry finally allowed a smile to grace his features and gestured for the goblin to go on.

'There are three vaults here in London, one in the United States and one in Rome.'

'Five vaults?' Harry asked incredulously and in the shadowed corner Snape smiled at the disbelief on the young man's face. 'Who can possibly need five vaults?'

'The Dumbledore family can trace its history back to the times of the founders. Over the years they have collected many precious artifacts. There is not just gold in those vaults.' Flandit explained.

'What could be so precious that it has to be stored in a vault?'

Flandit threw Snape an amused glance. 'Very old, very valuable things such as the diaries of Merlin.' He said simply.

Harry's widened comically; Snape actually thought they would almost fall out of his head. 'I can read these diaries?'

'They are yours Mr Potter, or they will be once we've finished here.'

Harry's mouth opened and closed several times. 'Bloody hell.' He swore.

Flandit glanced back at Snape. 'Muggle raised.' The potions master explained and Flandit snorted softly.

'Mr Potter.' The goblin said firmly, bringing Harry's attention back to him. 'Albus did explain to me that it was your choice as to whether you wore the family crest.'

'My choice?'

'Yes, you do not have to wear the ring, you inheritance is absolute anyway. You will still be recognised as Albus' son in the eyes of the law. The wearing of the ring just signifies your willingness to be called a Dumbledore. You would add the name to your own.'

Harry didn't hesitate, holding out his hand and Flandit gave him a beaming smile as he opened a box and plucked out the gold piece and placed it in Harry's hand. Harry inspected the intricately carved ring. The crest was small with a lion on one side and a bumblebee on the other. Harry remembered feeling the ring on the old knarled hand every one of the hundreds of times it had held him...except the last. Tears pricked at his eyes and he hung his head.

'Albus.' He breathed, sliding the ring onto his finger. He felt it warm and glow before fading.

'Congratulations Mr Potter-Dumbledore.' Flandit said quietly.

'Dumbledore is fine.' Harry murmured, honoured that Albus had wished to gift him with a name of such standing. He would always be Harry Potter but to carry Albus' name would forever warm his heart even though he knew the man himself was gone. Besides, Potter- Dumbledore was too much of a mouthful.

'There is a pensieve message that Albus left for you.' Flandit said tentatively. 'Are you up to hearing it today or would you like to leave it for another time?'

Harry glanced over at Snape before seeming to sit up straighter. 'I'd like to hear it now please, Flandit; if that's alright.' He said firmly. The goblin reached out and patted Harry's knee, an action that so shocked Snape he thought he might actually have to sit down. He wondered whether it was Harry's responses that caused the goblin to behave this way or if it was just because of Albus.

Flandit levitated a pensieve out of the desk drawer and tapped the edge of it with a long fingernail. The silver in side swirled until the figure of Albus Dumbledore rose out of it much like Sybil Trelwaney had at the end of Harry's fifth year.

'Hello, dear boy.' Albus said softly and Snape heard Harry's sharp intake of breath. 'Several weeks ago when I could feel the end was near I decided to set my affairs in order so that you would not be burdened in any way. Fortunately Flandit had done such a good job over the years that there really wasn't much to do.'

The goblin beamed proudly at this as Dumbledore went on. 'In fact you, my dear child, were my only loose end and I had no way of telling you I was leaving you behind. I know I've told you that death is but the next great adventure but this was one adventure I had to go on, on my own. I do want you to know however, that you were a shining light in the later years of my life. Seeing you grow and prosper and become the man you are today was the greatest joy an old man could have had and I thank you for trusting me at a time when you thought you could trust no one.'

Harry sniffed quietly, biting his lip sharply in an effort not to cry.

'I want you to know, Harry that I loved you more than you could ever imagine. Every day I cursed myself for what happened in your youth and swore that would never happen again; that you would never be alone again. Unfortunately I had to break that promise and it tears at my heart to know that I have done so. Please, dear boy, do not dwell of what was, or what might have been, try and see those around you who want to help you and further to that, please let them.'

Harry nodded automatically, as if he thought the memory of Albus could actually see him.

'I have given you my name, Harry, in the hope that you will use it with pride. Enough pride that it will stay your hand in those darkest of hours. That you will think of me and of how much I love you, and that those thoughts might be enough for you to fight your way out of the darkness and back to the light; back to those that are still there with you.'

Harry looked away as if ashamed and Snape could see him swallowing convulsively; the image of Albus actually had tears streaming down his face.

'Remember, my dear boy, that you are never alone, that I am always with you, in your heart and in your memories and that you only have to think of me and I will be with you. I love you, Harry. I always have and I always will.' The image sank back into the basin as Harry raised a hand and scrubbed furiously at his eyes.

'Do you want to take the memory with you or do you wish it placed in your vault?' Flandit asked kindly.

'Vault please.' Harry whispered, not quite ready to have something so painful in his possession just yet. He could always take it out if he wanted to look at it again.

Flandit nodded and returned the pensieve to the desk before offering Harry an immaculately iron handkerchief from his pocket. Harry shook his head.

'No thank you, Flandit. I'm alright.'

Flandit didn't look convinced and tucked the handkerchief back in his pocket as he looked at Harry doubtfully. He picked up a small box and handed it to Harry. 'This is a list of your assets and the addresses of the properties. I suggest you take sometime to look them over, perhaps visit them and see if you wish to make any changes. Several of them have fallen into a state of disrepair and could need attention.'

Harry nodded. 'Will that be all, Flandit?'

The goblin nodded. 'Yes, Mr Dumbledore. If you need anything else don't hesitate to contact me.'

Harry gave the goblin a wane smile as he stood up. 'I will.' He promised, feeling the potions master hand come to land on his shoulder. Just as they got to the door, Flandit spoke.

'It has been an honour to manage the Dumbledore estate for so many years, and I have no doubt that you are a worthy heir, Harry Potter.' Flandit sad solemnly.

Harry nodded. 'Thank you.' He whispered before he allowed Snape to guide him out. Harry was silent as they walked through the bank and out into the street, ducking back into the darkened alley. Snape pulled Harry close, feeling the young man trembling in his arms, and waited for the Boy-Who-Lived to apparate them back to the headmaster's office. They stood there for several moments in silence as Harry made no move to apparate.

'Harry?' Snape said softly.

He felt Harry shudder and the hiccoughing movement that was present when someone was trying to cry without alerting any one else began. He quickly realised that Harry was in no position to apparate himself let alone another person and lent back against the wall and pulled Harry tighter to him as one hand gently rubbed the young man's back.

'Shhh, it's alright, Harry. Just let it out. No one will see you. You've held it together long enough.' Snape whispered, sighing sadly as Harry all but melted into him, crying quietly into his shoulder. Snape simply held the younger man, giving him all the time he needed and eventually Harry quieted and pulled slightly away so he could look up with watery green eyes.

'Thank you.' He whispered.

Snape just nodded, quickly lifting his head and guiding Harry's back down on his shoulder in an effort to ignore the pounding that had suddenly began in his chest. 'Let's go home, Harry.' He murmured softly in the young man's ear and Harry nodded, taking a deep breath and apparating them away.

* * *

Harry pulled away much quicker upon their return and looked down but not before Snape saw the blush that suffused his cheeks. The potions master restrained himself, admirably he thought, from commenting, instead choosing a safer topic.

'So,' he said idly. 'Is it later enough now for you to tell me just how you can apparate into and out of Hogwarts and Diagon Alley, both of which have anti apparition wards that are stronger than steel?'

Harry raised his head and smiled mischievously. It was the first true smile he had seen on the young man since his arrival. Harry didn't say a word; just raised his hand, turning it palm up and lifting the sleeve of his robe until his wrist was visible.

'Sweet mother of Merlin.' Snape gasped as he stared at the intricate golden tattoo that was just visible. 'You're a Mage?' He breathed, grasping the wrist with both hands and lifting it so he could study the mark better.

'Yes.' Harry said simply.

'Did Albus know?'

Harry looked at him as if he was a few sandwiches short of a picnic. 'Of course. He took care of me for years.'

'How long have you known?'

'Since the day after my seventeenth birthday.'

'Did anyone else know?'

'Moody, Shacklebolt and Fudge; although I guess he doesn't count anymore.'

'Fudge, why did he know?'

Harry sighed. 'I was an Unspeakable, Severus. He was there when Moody and Albus registered me.'

Snape's eyes widened. 'That's why they couldn't find you. The Aurors and the others, after the final battle.'

'Yes, I was untraceable the moment I was registered.'

Snape shook his head. 'My, headmaster, you're just full of surprises, aren't you.' He drawled.

Harry's mouth curved into a small smile. 'You don't know the half of it.' He snorted.

Snape glanced down at Harry's wrist once more. 'May I?' he asked hesitantly.

Harry nodded, lifting his wrist once more. He knew what the man wanted. The mark of a Mage was rare. So rare in fact that there had been less then five of them since the time of the founders. The mark itself was stunning. A classically scripted M entwining a pillar of fire with a Phoenix hovering overheard. It shimmered as it moved, fading unless you either knew it was there or you were purposefully shown that it was.

Snape had Harry's thin wrist only inches from his face as he studied the shimmering mark and he felt Harry shudder as his breath ghosted softly over the skin on younger man's arm. His glanced up at Harry's face to see that the young man had closed his eyes and was biting his bottom lip almost savagely.

In that moment he realised just how stunning the skinny messy haired boy had become, and in the next he realised just how much trouble he was in. Without relinquishing the hand within his own he stepped forward and gently pried the bruised lip from with Harry's teeth causing the young man's eyes to fly open. Snape's breath caught at the light shining in the green eyes.

'Harry.' He whispered, lifting the hand within his own and bringing it to his lips. Harry's eyes closed again as his breath ghosted over the mark before his lips quickly followed.

A shark knock at the door startled them both and Harry leapt backwards as if ashamed. 'Come in.' He said sharply, unable to hide the slight shake in his voice.

'Harry?' Molly Weasley called hesitantly as she opened the door.

'Come in.' Harry said again and quickly moved to sit behind the desk so his shaking hands could be hidden where they couldn't be seen as Arthur and Ron followed the Weasley matriarch into the room.

'Headmaster, I will see you at dinner.' Snape said curtly, bowing his head.

'Yes, thank you, Severus.' Harry called out as Snape disappeared out the door. 'Won't you sit down.' Harry gestured to the seats in front of the desk and conjured a tea tray. Thankfully Molly immediately began to pour the tea as Harry didn't think his trembling hands could have quite managed it yet. Instead Harry spoke to Ron.

'How are you?' He asked quietly.

Ron shrugged. 'Alright.' He said simply.

'What have you been doing?'

Harry watched as the red head suppressed what he knew would be a scowl. 'I'm working with Dad, in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office.' Ron replied.

'Really?' Harry was surprised. From the comments Ron used to make about the Ministry he was surprised his old friend had chosen to work there. Ron nodded, taking a sip of tea before munching on a biscuit that had come with the tea.

'How have you been, Harry dear?' Molly asked when it was clear Ron wasn't going to elaborate.

'I'm fine thank you, Mrs Weasley.' Harry said politely as he finally stopped his hands shaking enough that he could raised one and reached out for a lemon drop, freezing when he heard Molly's gasp.

'So it is true. You are a Dumbledore.' She asked.

Harry nodded, his hand continuing to the small metal tin and picking up a lemon drop before popping it in his mouth and placing his hands on the desk before him as he leant back in the chair and let the smells he associated with Albus to envelop him. 'I am a Dumbledore.' He confirmed.

'Where have you been, Harry? We were looking for you everywhere?' Ron asked around a mouthful of biscuit.

Harry sighed. 'I was in the US. Albus knew where I was. If he thought I needed to see anyone he would have insisted.'

'If you needed to see anyone? What about what we needed? We thought you'd died.'

'Ron.' Arthur Weasley said warningly.

Harry's eyes became chillingly cold. 'I did not want to see anyone and Albus respected that. I spent twenty years doing what everyone wanted me to do and I thought that was long enough. If you cannot understand nor respect that then I know the choice I made was correct.'

'Harry, we're sorry.' Molly cut in, placing an almost bone crushing hand on her son's arm. 'I can't say we understand what happened that day or afterwards but we do respect your choice to remain out of contact.' She said quietly.

Harry could hear the underlying question but there was no way he was going to share the events of that day and what happened afterwards with anyone, no matter how much they apologised. Instead he folded his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. 'Why exactly are you hear?' he asked bluntly, startling the three in the room.

'Well, um, we just wanted to see how you were.' Molly said quickly.

Harry gave them a small smile and stood up. 'Well, now that you can see that I'm fine perhaps you will excuse me. I have an awful lot to do and so very little time. Have a nice day.' He finished calmly before disappearing through the door to the sitting room.

* * *

'Harry?'

Harry's head shot up and he sighed. 'Albus.'

'Are you alright, dear boy?'

Harry nodded, throwing himself down on the sofa before the fireplace. 'Yes. I'm fine. I just had a visit from Mr and Mrs Weasley and Ron.'

'They didn't say anything to upset you did they?' Albus looked quite upset on Harry's behalf and Harry couldn't help but snort softly.

'Nothing more than most.' Harry conceeded. 'I think they just wanted answers that I'm not willing to provide.'

'You don't have to explain anything to anyone, dear boy. Just remember that.'

'I know.' Harry murmured, lifting a hand to run it through his hair raggedly.

Dumbledore's eyes lit up. 'I see you've been to Gringotts.'

Harry glanced down at the ring on his finger, feeling the warmth emanating from it and smiled. 'Yes. Thank you.'

'You deserve it, child. Your strength in the face of such adversity would make even my grumpy old Uncle Gastius happy to have you in the family.'

'It's nice to belong.' Harry admitted.

'You are a Potter, Harry. You always belonged.'

Harry shook his head. 'No. I belonged to a dead man and the name was nothing but another title. I was never just Harry, or Harry Potter. I was always Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. I loved my mum and dad but there were many times I wished I was anyone but Harry Potter.' He said truthfully.

Dumbledore nodded solemnly. 'I do understand, dear boy. Now, what else is troubling you?'

Harry raised an eyebrow and let out a snort. 'You always did know me far to well.'

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled. 'Go on. Tell me what's bothering you.' He insisted.

Harry rolled his eyes. 'It's Malfoy. I can't work out why you trusted him. And how on earth he ended up with Hermione.'

Dumbledore laughed. 'Good try, Harry. Now tell me what's really bothering you.'

Harry scowled. 'I'm serious.'

'No you're not.' Dumbledore scolded. 'Well at least that isn't the main thing on your mind.'

Harry sighed heavily and pushed up off the sofa to pace in front of the portrait. 'It's Severus.' He said quietly.

'What has our dear potions master done now?'

'He hasn't...he tried...'

'Harry, stop pacing, you're making me dizzy and you aren't making any sense.' Dumbledore said firmly and Harry stopped and stared up at the picture of his mentor.

'He kissed me.' He whispered.

Dumbledore's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. 'I beg your pardon?'

'He kissed me.' Harry repeated. 'I was showing him my mark and he was standing so close and he...he...kissed me.' He finished softly.

'He kissed you?' Dumbledore's eyes were almost blinding.

'I haven't yet but I plan on doing so very soon.' Snape's silky voice sounded from the doorway and Harry spun around as the potions master cross the half dozen steps to stand before the Boy-Who-Lived, reaching out to grasp Harry's wrist and bringing it to his lips. Harry's eyes closed of their own accord as the soft kiss that swept across his skin.

'That wasn't a kiss, Harry.' Snape murmured. 'This is a kiss.'

Harry felt as if he'd died and gone to heaven as Snape's arms went around his waist and pulled him close and moments later he felt the soft warm lips descend on his own. He melted into the older man's embrace as Snape gentle coaxed him to open his mouth. It was some time before they pulled away.

Harry rested his forehead against the taller man's shoulder as he tried to steady his breathing and get his pulse back to a normal level. He could feel Snape's strong arms still holding him and it struck him at how safe he felt. He lifted his head and stared into the glittering black eyes.

'Why?'

Snape continued staring in return. 'I have no idea.' The potions master whispered in reply.

Harry reached up and tugged gently on the long black hair until he could place his mouth over the other's again. The kiss was more languid this time. A chance to explore each other that ended only as air became vital and they both pulled away.

'Severus...'

'Slowly, Harry. Very, very slowly.' Snape said gently.

Harry nodded and gave him a grateful smile. 'Thank you.' His eyes widened as he remembered Dumbledore and he turned to see an empty portrait.

'Funny, I would have taken him for a voyeur.'

Harry snorted. 'Oh, he might well be, but his little disappearing act has nothing to do with us and everything to do with his reluctance in explaining the presence of a certain ferret in the castle.' Harry drawled.

Snape laughed, a rich deep chuckle that startled Harry. 'I'm sure you'll pry the story out of him eventually, Harry.'

Harry pouted. 'Come on, Severus. I know you know the full story. Tell me.'

Snape shook his head slowly. 'Oh no. I have no wish to be in the same room as you when you find out the truth.' He said dryly. 'It was Albus' doing and he can tell you and cope with the aftermath.'

'That sounds ominous.' Harry said raising an eyebrow.

Snape laughed again. 'You have no idea. Now come on. It's dinner time and the rest of the school will be wondering where you are.'

Harry groaned softly stopping Snape by grasping his arm. 'Severus, thank you for today and for the other days. I'd hate to think of the state I would be in now if it wasn't for you.'

Snape smiled, a true smile. 'You're welcome, Harry.' He said sincerely.


	6. Never Wrong

Disclaimer – Nothing is mine.

**Chapter 6 – Never Wrong**

_Harry reached up and tugged gently on the long black hair until he could place his mouth over the other's again. The kiss was more languid this time. A chance to explore each other that ended only as air became vital and they both pulled away._

'_Severus...'_

'_Slowly, Harry. Very, very slowly.' Snape said gently._

_Harry nodded and gave him a grateful smile. 'Thank you.' His eyes widened as he remembered Dumbledore and he turned to see an empty portrait. _

'_Funny, I would have taken him for a voyeur.' Snape quipped idly._

_Harry snorted. 'Oh, he might well be, but his little disappearing act has nothing to do with us and everything to do with his reluctance in explaining the presence of a certain ferret in the castle.' Harry drawled._

_Snape laughed, a rich deep chuckle that startled Harry. 'I'm sure you'll pry the story out of him eventually, Harry.'_

_Harry pouted. 'Come on, Severus. I know you know the full story. Tell me.'_

_Snape shook his head slowly. 'Oh no. I have no wish to be in the same room as you when you find out the truth.' He said dryly. 'It was Albus' doing and he can tell you and cope with the aftermath.'_

'_That sounds ominous.' Harry said raising an eyebrow._

_Snape laughed again. 'You have no idea. Now come on. It's dinner time and the rest of the school will be wondering where you are.'_

_Harry groaned softly stopping Snape by grasping his arm. 'Severus, thank you for today and for the other days. I'd hate to think of the state I would be in now if it wasn't for you.'_

_Snape smiled, a true smile. 'You're welcome, Harry.' He said sincerely._

_

* * *

_

Harry swept back into his sitting room after dinner, flinging a hand out and throwing a sticking charm at the portrait the minute he stepped through the door.

'Now, Harry, that's not very fair.' Dumbledore scolded as he tried pressing against the edge of the frame.

Harry stopped in front of the portrait, arms folded over his chest and raised an eyebrow. 'You didn't teach me to be fair, Albus. You taught me to use any means to get what I want and right now, I want answers. Just be thankful it was only a sticking charm.' He added dryly.

Dumbledore frowned as if to admonish him but Harry just snorted. 'Get on with it or you'll remain that way.'

Dumbledore's face broke out into a smile and his eyes twinkled brightly. 'It was so lovely to see you and Severus getting along so well together.' He said cheerfully.

Harry let out a growl. 'Stop changing the subject and tell me why I shouldn't have the bastard Kissed right now.'

'Now, now, Harry. There's no need for that. You have to understand.'

'I don't have to understand anything, Albus. You let a murdering rapist into a castle full of children and I want to know why.'

Dumbledore looked slightly taken aback at Harry's tone but his face softened as he realised the young man was right. 'Perhaps you may wish to sit down, dear boy.' he suggested and Harry complied, albeit grudgingly. 'That day when young Draco was found in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor I was sent for. He'd been quite badly beaten and was suffering the after effects of the Cruciatus. He said his father had found him out to be a spy.'

'And you believed him?' Harry burst out.

Albus frowned. 'Well, yes, at the time, I did. The evidence was overwhelming. He had numerous broken bones and cuts and bruising. He'd been starved of food and Poppy said he had Crucio cast on him at least half a dozen times over the week.'

'Didn't you ask Severus what happened?'

'Yes.' Dumbledore sighed. 'But by the time he found out the truth it was too late. The agreement had been signed and Draco was already in the castle.'

'Why did the Ministry restrict him to Hogwarts? Why not Malfoy Manor? And where did Hermione come into all of this?'

'Hogwarts' wards against malicious injury should have prevented Draco from doing anything.'

'Should?' Harry questioned.

Dumbledore's face fell. 'They have failed once.'

Harry's eyes practically fell out of his head. 'WHAT?'

'A third year was found wandering the dungeons having no idea of how she got there. Several scans revealed that she'd been attacked and Obliviated.'

'What about Veritaserum? Surely the Ministry would have authorised it.'

Albus nodded. 'Of course they did, but the Malfoy line by birth is immune. Has been for centuries. Something about Veela blood.'

Harry snorted. 'Purebloods, my arse.' He muttered. 'So what about Priory Incantatum? You must have been able to do something. He should have been in Azkaban.'

'I tried everything, dear boy. Draco had covered every base and there was nothing I could do.' Albus insisted. 'I hadn't felt so inadequate since That Day.' He didn't need to elaborate on which day. The emphasis on the words alone were enough.

Harry was quiet for a minute, although he did resume pacing. 'And Hermione?' he asked eventually.

Albus actually frowned. 'Yes, that was unexpected. Young Draco is a very smooth talker, just like his father was. He could talk Victor Krum out of his broomstick if he wanted to. My intuition tells me he thought it would look good to have Hermione by his side, politically I mean, and so he employed everyone one of his talents into getting what he wanted.'

Harry shook his head. 'I can't believe Hermione fell for that. She was the smartest witch of the age.'

Dumbledore smiled. 'Yes, but when she started something it was done to the fullest extent. Remember her devotion to the house elves.'

Harry sighed. 'Yeah, but I can't believe that would have continued to actually marrying the pointy faced git. And she lets him call her mudblood. What on earth is with that?'

'I think she finds it easier than arguing with him about it.' Dumbledore said truthfully. 'Besides, it is said with the utmost affection if you listen closely.'

Harry raised an eyebrow and threw himself back on the sofa, folding his arms over his chest. 'And that makes it all the more disturbing.' He commented.

Albus chuckled. 'You do get used to it.'

'I don't want to get used to it.' Harry replied harshly. 'The man is a malicious, evil, excuse for a wizard who is just biding his time until he can strike again. He's done it once in the castle and he will do it again.'

Dumbledore's face became grave. 'I don't know what to tell you, dear boy. I've tried so many things. The Ministry has tracking charms on his wand but they are very easy to circumvent and any I put on he manages to break after a few days.'

Harry's eyes narrowed and he smiled. 'Let's see how long it takes him to break one of mine then, shall we?' He said softly.

* * *

Harry swept into the great hall at breakfast the next morning, a look of focus on his face that Snape hadn't seen in many years. The noise abated for several moments before returning albeit at a softer volume as Harry stalked up the centre aisle; but instead of turning left and sweeping around the end of the head table he veered right to stop directly in front of Draco Malfoy. He held the other man's gaze with a stony one of his own and held out his hand.

'Your wand, Malfoy.' He said tonelessly. The other staff members at the table shifted and only McGonagall's hand on Hermione's arm stopped her from speaking out.

Malfoy folded his arms and smirked cockily at Harry. 'I don't have to give you anything, Potter.' He sneered.

Harry's expression became icy. 'That's Dumbledore thank you very much.' He said curtly, making a sideways movement with his hand that caused Malfoy's wand to fly from his pocket. Harry caught it deftly and gave the Slytherin a dark look. 'Under section 13 of your "Agreement" the Headmaster has the right to inspect your wand at any time.'

'Give me back my wand, Potter.' Malfoy snarled.

Harry pulled the slender piece of wood slightly closer to him and placed both hands over it. Malfoy let out an outraged cry when it looked as if Harry was going to snap it but instead it suddenly it glowed brightly. He dropped one hand and held it out to the other man with a smirk.

Malfoy snatched it from his hands and inspected it frantically as Harry leant slightly closer to him.

'Good luck.' He drawled softly, much to the confusion of all but Snape.

Draco just stared at him for several moments, Harry's eyes never leaving the other man until the blond looked away. Harry then moved back around the table to his seat.

'I see you've spoken with Albus regarding what happened.' Snape murmured softly as he buttered a piece of toast and surreptitiously placed it on Harry's plate. Harry smiled in thanks and nodded.

'Yes. Surprisingly, for Albus anyway, he was very forthcoming. I know everything and I will be keeping more than just a concerned eye on Draco Malfoy.'

'That is very good to hear. I assume that wasn't just a tracking spell you placed on his wand?'

Harry glanced at the older man, a wry smirk crossing his features. 'No, it wasn't.' he said simply.

Snape remained silent for several minutes but Harry wouldn't elaborate. 'You'll see.' Was all he would say.

* * *

Harry sat in the sitting room, staring between the gently glowing embers and the softly snoozing Dumbledore. He felt tired, drained, as if he'd dueled for hours without the rush of winning in the end. The day had been excruciatingly long and Harry was loathe to ask the potions master to stay with him until he slept as Albus used to do.

He looked up again at the sleeping figure in the portrait. 'God, I miss you, Albus.' He whispered. His eyes became distant and he remembered the twinkling blue eyes, gentle knarled hands, and strong comforting embrace so full of devotion that had been there every time Harry had needed them. Albus had taught him everything he knew. He had stood by him through everything and at the one time when Harry had needed him more than any other, he had been there. Albus had never failed him. Not once. Until now.

Harry hated the evenings. It was now so cold and alone. Before he'd had memories of Albus' visits in the days before, or the ones to come to look forward too. Now, there was nothing.

His eyes filled with tears but he wiped them away harshly before they could fall and stood abruptly. He couldn't stay here. Not in this room. Not in this office. Not right now.

He swept out of the room, the door slamming behind him, through the office and down the stairs letting his feet lead him wherever they would. For once his mind was mercilessly blank save for the darkness that crept in from the edges threatening to swamp him. The darkness was loss, one he wasn't sure could ever be relieved, and it caused his feet to lead him to the edge of the abyss.

He stood at the top of the Astronomy Tower and cursed his existence, staring down into the inky blackness to where he knew the ground would be waiting for him. Any one else would just go, one small step and then it would be over. For Harry it would mean two rather painful weeks under Poppy's care and another failed attempt to be marked down on his list; a list that was long, if not distinguished.

'Why me?' he whispered looking skywards. 'What the hell did I ever do? I never meant to kill them all.' He cried, his voice getting louder. 'I had no choice. Why can't you understand that?' A strong wind whipped around him as if to answer him back. 'No. I don't want it.' Harry screamed. 'I don't want this life. Please let me go. LET ME GO.'

The wind whipped so strongly it almost lifted Harry from his position by the edge and pulled him forwards into the darkness, but instead it flung him back against the wall behind him where he lay gasping to replace the air that had been forced from his lungs.

He lay there only for moments though as images of Albus assaulted him everywhere he looked; even when he closed his eyes. And then all he could see was his adopted father's body bursting into flames. He let out a cry and rubbed at his eyes in an effort to rid himself of the image but it wouldn't leave. He clenched his teeth hard against the pain of the memory but it was in vain and moment later another scream rent the air around him, a raw pain filled cry; and then with out a second thought launched himself up off the floor across the ten feet of uneven wood and over the edge.

* * *

'Poppy?'

'Severus, he's alright. I don't know how, but he is.' The medi-witch said calmly as Snape swept into Harry's room. 'He's got a concussion, a broken leg, which I've just finished setting, and there is some swelling in his left shoulder that is being stubborn and won't respond to any spells.'

'How on earth could this have happened?' Snape asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

'Apparently he fell from the Astronomy Tower. The ward went off about twenty minutes ago. Or maybe he was pushed.' She added curiously.

Snape's head whipped around and he stared at the pale, bloody form lying prone on the bed as his own face drained of blood. 'Oh dear Merlin, Albus is going to kill me.' He breathed.

'Severus, don't be ridiculous.' Poppy snapped as she put her wand away.

Snape glared at the older witch. 'He did not fall, nor was he pushed.' He said bluntly.

Poppy opened her mouth to speak before shutting it once again as her hand came up to cover her mouth. 'No.' she breathed. 'I thought he was over that. That he'd been able to move on.'

Snape shook his head. 'Not a word, Poppy. Not to anyone.'

'Minerva should be told.' Poppy protested.

Snape glanced at Harry once again before nodding slowly. 'No one else.' He agreed. Poppy sighed and cast a final look at Harry before quickly hurrying from the room as Snape crossed the few steps until he could stare down at the figure in the bed.

For once he was speechless, unable to come up with a single word to say to the young man who in a short time had all but turned his world on its end. He stared at the pale face, a mottled bruise staining the left temple, his mind's eye instantly creating an image of what could possibly have been going through Harry's head to have made him do what he did in spite of the knowledge that it wouldn't have had any lasting effect. Luckily he didn't have to worry about speaking. Harry was in a coma and would be likely to remain that way for a least a day or two. With that in mind he walked back out into the sitting room for the conversation he knew would require answers on his part.

* * *

'Severus?'

Snape winced at the concern and disappointment contained in that single word.

'Severus, what happened? I asked you to watch him. I trusted you to watch him.'

'Albus please.' Snape murmured. 'I'm sorry. I tried. I know that isn't good enough but it is all that I can give you.'

Dumbledore stared at him for a moment. 'I need to see him.' he said quietly.

Snape raised his wand but Dumbledore shook his head. 'Harry placed a sticking charm on me yesterday and forgot to remove it. You won't be able to get it off.'

Snape raised an eyebrow and stared thoughtfully between the portrait and the door before quickly putting his wand away and stalking back through to the bedroom. He pulled the blankets around the young man and gently lifted him in his arms, letting Harry's head rest against his shoulder as he carried him carefully back into the sitting room and over to the fireplace.

'Oh dear boy.' Albus breathed as he caught sight of his adopted son. Snape held him as close as he could without jostling him as Albus actually knelt down in his frame and reached out as if to touch the boy. Snape could see the despair at not being able to complete the action clearly written on the elderly wizard's face. 'Oh my boy. I'm sorry. I wish I could fix it for you.'

'Albus, you couldn't have done anything. You have to realise that.' Snape murmured softly. 'I'm sorry I let you down but it will never happen again. I promise I will stay with him. I will make him realise he can come to me at any time. I swear.' Snape vowed.

Albus had tears streaming down his cheeks and had yet to lower his arm from where he knelt. He was saved from answering however when at that moment Poppy bustled back into the room with Minerva in tow.

'Severus Snape, what on earth do you think you're doing?' she hissed, mindful of the unconscious figure in Snape's arms even if he couldn't hear. It was then that she glanced behind the potions master to the portrait containing the kneeling figure of Albus Dumbledore. 'Albus?'

Dumbledore hung his head and sighed heavily. 'Do not blame Severus, Poppy. I asked to see my boy.' He said softly as he reached back and grasped the chair behind him, using it to lever himself to his feet.

'Albus?' Minerva said tentatively, looking slightly surprised to see the portrait in the sitting room. She would have thought he would have been in the office with the others.

Dumbledore looked up, his normally twinkling blue eyes dull and grey. 'If I ask nothing else of the three of you, please, please, look after him.' He beseeched them softly. 'He is the strongest person I have ever met in so many ways, but he cannot do this on his own.'

'We will.' Snape murmured, his eyes returning to Harry's bruised face, not even seeing as Poppy and Minerva nodded in agreement.

'Thank you.' Dumbledore breathed, sitting down in the armchair with a sigh. Poppy and Minerva exchanged raised eyebrows at the sight of the powerful wizard, even in portrait form, looking far older than they had ever seen him in real life.

'Back to bed with him, Severus please.' Poppy said briskly. Snape looked back up at Albus, clearly reading the expression on the man's face.

'I swear.' He said softly.

'Thank you.' Dumbledore gifted the potions master with a grateful smile before closing his eyes. Snape took it for the dismissal it was and carefully carried Harry back through to the bedroom and laid him gently down on the bed.

He barely noticed as Poppy and Minerva followed him in, his attention focused on the prone figure in the bed. 'Never again, Harry.' He whispered, leaning down to brush the hair back off the bruised face. 'Do you hear me? Never again.' He backed away from the bed and moved to sit in the chair in the corner, his actions making it clear to the two women he would be staying to watch over the young man as he had sworn to do.

* * *

Harry's head was pounding, even with the potions that had been forced down his throat over the last twenty four hours and there was an ache in his shoulder that left him gasping as he tried to turn over.

'Relax.' A silky voice murmured and Harry felt a cool vial touch his lower lip. He opened his mouth, trying not to grimace too much at the taste and consistency of the potion as it slid down his throat.

Harry let out a soft moan as the potion went to work, dulling the pain in his shoulder and all but killing the herd of dancing hippogriffs in his head.

'Severus.' Harry gasped out hoarsely as he cracked open his eyes to see the potions master staring down at him in concern.

'Don't say anything. Just relax. I have a few more potions for you.' Snape murmured.

'Of course you do.' Harry gasped wryly.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the comment even as his lips twitched. It seemed as if the young man hadn't lost his sense of humour anyway. 'Silence brat.' Snape scolded. 'Or I'll leave you lying there in pain.'

Harry smiled slightly but didn't speak as the potions master poured several more revolting looking and tasting concoctions down his throat. He opened his eyes when he felt the man's hand come to rest on his cheek.

'Better?' Snape asked softly and Harry nodded.

'Thank you.' He whispered.

Snape stared intently at him for several moments, and with a certainty Harry knew what was coming and looked away.

'I don't know why.' He whispered in answer to the unasked question. He waited for the older man to draw his hand away in anger but instead felt a gentle nudge on his chin, turning his head back to face the glittering black eyes.

Snape ran his fingers lightly over Harry's cheek before leaning down and placing the smallest of kisses on Harry's lips. 'It matters not why.' He murmured. 'It only matters that you never think yourself alone in such a circumstance again. Promise me, Harry.' Snape said quietly. 'Promise me that no matter the day or night, if you need me, you will find me. I will be there for you. You don't need to do this.'

Tears filled Harry's eyes. 'I'm sorry.' He whispered brokenly. 'I tried. Really I did. But the memories. There were so many and they wouldn't stop and then all I could see was Albus and he was dead and burning and I couldn't save him and then he was gone.'

Snape halted Harry's now hysterical rambling by placing an arm around his shoulders and lifting him gently before pulling him close. 'Shh Harry. It's alright.' He murmured softly as Harry sobbed.

Snape had no idea of how long they sat there but eventually Harry fell back into an exhausted sleep and after lowering him to the bed, Snape moved back to his position in the corner, thanking Merlin inwardly that it was Saturday and there were no classes to teach the next day.

* * *

Harry and Snape walked slowly down to the dungeons nodding in response to the students who waved or smiled. Lunch had just finished and Harry was to the point of screaming as both Minerva and Poppy had fussed over him incessantly throughout both the morning since he had awoken and the meal. No one knew what had happened on the Friday night and the rest of the staff looked on in confusion as both witches almost force fed Harry, refusing to let him leave until he had at least eaten what they had placed on his plate.

Snape, for his part, had sat at Harry's right hand, a smirk hidden under his usual glare that none but Harry could see. The Boy-Who-Lived was to the point of smacking it off the potions master's face when the older man waved off the Deputy Headmistress's latest attempts at forcing Harry to finish his pumpkin juice and grasping Harry's good arm, hauled him to his feet.

'You've had enough.' He said bluntly. 'Come on, I've something to show you.' He added, keeping a hand on Harry's back as he guided the young man from the hall.

Harry walked slowly, his leg still protesting slightly from where it had been broken. Snape swept into his empty classroom and through a further two doors before stopping. Harry stopped and looked around him, his eyes widening at the sight of so many cauldrons and ingredients.

His eyes turned to Snape quizzically. 'Severus?'

'I thought it might help. You don't just have to brew when you're angry. I thought it might help you to relax as well.'

Harry glanced around the room once more, seeing the marks of the other man everywhere. This was obviously his private lab, his domain. And he was willing to share it with Harry. The Boy-Who-Lived needed no further proof of the older man's feelings for him. 'Thank you, Severus.' He whispered, his eyes shining brightly. Snape gave Harry that half smile he gave to no other before crossing the room and plucking a cauldron off the shelf and placing it on the bench beside him.

'The door will always open for you, Harry. Whenever you feel the need to come here, know that you are always welcome.' Snape said solemnly as he reached for a jar of Mandrake roots.

Harry hadn't answered so Snape looked up to see him watching the older man intently, his green eyes more vibrant then Snape could remember. He watched as Harry opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again, shaking his head and crossing the room towards him.

Harry raised an arm as if to reach for a cauldron but instead placed his palm against Snape's cheek, tilting his head up and kissing the older man gently before leaning his forehead against the pale skin.

No words were needed as Snape placed the jar down and took Harry in his arms, hugging him tightly before pulling away. Harry gave him a gentle smile before reaching around him to pluck another cauldron off the shelf.

They worked in silence for several hours, Snape finishing his potion quickly and calling for some tea, which his sipped in silence as he watched Harry methodically work his way through a complicated potion from memory. Snape watched as several more cauldrons were called into action around the first all seeming to work in tandem as Harry dice and chopped ingredients in front of them. The potions master found it almost impossible to look away from the lithe fingers as they fairly flew over the different ingredients with barely a pause.

Harry added the final ingredient before waving his hand and returning the jars to their correct places. With a second wave the extra cauldrons upended themselves over the main one, mixing the extra potions all at once before the single one let out an almighty belch and turned clear.

Snape's eyebrows rose as Harry banished the extra cauldrons as Harry lifted a ladle full of the potion and let it pour back down in order to check the consistency.

'Is that...'

Harry turned and smirked even as he set about bottling the potion. 'Yes.'

'Will it work?'

Harry shrugged but the smirk never left. 'I haven't had anyone to try it on but I'm pretty sure it will. It has to sit now for three days.'

Snape placed his cup down and pushed off the wall, coming to stand beside the young man as he reached up to cup his cheeks with both hands. 'Clever, Harry. Very clever.' He whispered before his lips descended on the younger man's and Harry lost all sense of time.

Harry banished the empty vial in his hands and reached up to gently twine his fingers in the long black hair as Snape strong hands ran lightly down his back. He opened his mouth, allowing Snape's tongue to probe inside and slowly map out every corner of his mouth, an action that Harry quickly reciprocated moments later causing Snape to let out a groan from deep in his chest.

'Severus.' Harry hissed, his eyes closed in pleasure, as the older man began trailing kisses across his cheek and down his neck. Snape's mouth returned to his and after several more minutes they both pulled away, breathing heavily as they stared at each other; neither man having seen the figure that had been watching them with narrowed eyes from the doorway.

* * *

It was late and Harry walked slowly outside and across the grounds, stopping about twenty yards from the castle where he could feel he was at the exact centre of the wards. Dinner had gone quietly and after the hours spent brewing Harry was as relaxed and calm as he had felt in as many days.

He took off his cloak and placed it on the ground and sat down, his legs crossed and palms raised as they rested on his knees, before he closed his eyes.

He reached out as Moody had taught him, feeling for the multitudes of wards he knew surrounded the school. When he finally tapped into them the total number had him screaming inwardly. Dismantling these would take months, not weeks; particularly as he had to go slowly enough to make sure that when he dropped something it didn't take anything else with it.

Shaking his head he quickly focused before the images dancing in his head slipped away. He began sifting through the wards, separating the massive amount of defensive ones from the everyday ones such as the ceiling in the great hall and the ones protecting the house elves. The sheer magnitude of power still contained within the wards was incredible and Harry wondered just how many had been added over the years to have gotten them to this level.

With a sigh he began slowly peeling away layer by layer. If he found one he was sure had to stay, he quickly pushed it aside, as he did with the ones he was unsure of. Until he knew exactly what was contained within he didn't want to lose too many at once. He knew that putting one back up after he realised it would have been needed would be a painful and exhausting process. It had taken him almost two years to fully ward the home in Lexington he had shared with Albus. With this in mind he carefully continued with the task at hand and by the time the sun finally peaked over the horizon he had managed to dismantle only a tiny portion of what was needed; but it was a start. Something that bought a smile to his face as he stood and head back into the castle.

* * *

The next week passed quickly and there was only another couple before the students left for the summer. Harry was looking forward to that. He could spend most days then out on the grounds working on the wards without worrying about who might be watching.

The budding relationship between the potions master and himself had grown stronger with the two men spending much of their free time in each other's company, a fact that had not failed to be noticed by a certain medi-witch who had put it down to Snape keeping his promise and nothing else. They kept a proper distance from each other in public and were only ever tactile when alone.

Hermione continued trying to talk with Harry but her words at their first meeting had been so hurtful that Harry had found it almost impossible to even look at her. Draco Malfoy continued swaggering around the castle as if he owned it and Harry was counting down the days until the blond tried to act.

He didn't have to wait much longer.

Three days later, as they were all sitting down to dinner, Harry felt one of the wards, a particular ward in fact, go off in his head and quickly stood just as a stunned Draco Malfoy landed in front of the head table, wand in hand, a vivid red curse still on the writhing second year that had been Portkeyed directly to Harry as well.

Harry, his face like thunder, quickly tossed a shield over the twelve year old as he wandlessly summoned Malfoy's wand and drew his own.

Malfoy had frozen at the fire burning in Harry's eyes and looked wildly around at the students and teachers, all of whom were looking at him in a combination of shock and disgust. Hermione was almost hyperventilating at the head table.

Harry's eyes narrowed as he moved around the table and stood protectively in front of the young girl, his eyes never leaving Draco who looked as if he would flee given half the chance. 'Poppy, if you would.' Harry said quietly and the medi-witch hurried around the table and quickly levitated the crying child and hurried towards the hospital wing.

'Prefects, if you would please return you houses to their dormitories. There will be no wandering the halls tonight.' Harry added and the students quickly rose, all hurrying to obey before Harry turned his molten glare and ice like voice on them. Minutes later the hall was clear of all but the staff.

'Harry.' Hermione began but was silenced by Minerva's death grip on his arm.

'Severus, could you please call Madame Bones and Minister Weasley.' Harry ordered and the potions master hurried to obey.

Suddenly Draco folded his arms over his chest and sneered at Harry. 'I don't know what you think you saw, Potter, but you won't be able to prove anything.'

Harry just raised an eyebrow and waited. Draco, hating to be ignored continued baiting the Boy-Who-Lived until Harry had had enough and conjured a chair, binding the blonde to it and casting a silencing charm. Minutes later as Malfoy continued to struggle against his bonds Snape returned with Amelia Bones, Percy Weasley and four Aurors in tow.

'Well, Headmaster Dumbledore.' Amelia began, quickly adhering to the correct traditions. 'What is the problem? What has Draco Malfoy done now?'

Harry could hear the sarcastic tone in her voice and knew it was not because of something he'd done but rather because she thought this would be another wild goose chase and Draco would get off.

'Madame Bones, I believe you are proficient in the spell needed to reveal any Mage casting that has been placed on a wand?' Harry asked politely.

Amelia Bones nodded after a glance at Percy, who was watching Harry impatiently. Harry just ignored him and handed Malfoy's wand to the head of the MLE and waited. Bones laid the wand down on the table and began murmured softly in Latin. This continued for several moments before a streak of blue shot out of her wand encasing the other before rising and forming almost a dozen runes that stayed for a minute before dissipating. Harry watched her brows dart up and groaned inwardly, catching Snape's eye and promising retaliation for the smirk that covered the man's face.

'These...these are two of the most intricate spells I have ever seen.' Amelia Bones breathed.

'Amelia!' Percy snapped. 'Just tell us what it is.'

'Sorry.' The witch blushed under the angry glare from the wizard who was essentially her boss. 'This first spell is a detection spell but it doesn't just detect dark magic. It detects any magic done with the intent to harm another. The second spell is even more incredible.' Amelia was shaking her head in disbelief. 'It ties the recipient to the person casting the spell and turns the wand into a Portkey that will transport both parties to the Mage's side immediately on sensing the spell.'

'But that didn't transport them to any Mage.' Hermione insisted. 'It brought them here. The spell must have been incorrect.' She added, grasping at straws.

Amelia frowned and looked at Harry who had turned to Snape. 'It's your choice, Harry.' Snape said quietly.

Harry sighed and raised his arm, wrist bared. 'The spell was not wrong. My spells are never wrong.' He said firmly, allowing the Mark to flare and be visible to all in the room.


	7. Failings

Disclaimer – Nothing is mine.

**Chapter 7 - Failings**

'_Madame Bones, I believe you are proficient in the spell needed to reveal any Mage casting that has been placed on a wand?' Harry asked politely._

_Amelia Bones nodded after a glance at Percy, who was watching Harry impatiently. Harry just ignored him and handed Malfoy's wand to the head of the MLE and waited. Bones laid the wand down on the table and began murmured softly in Latin. This continued for several moments before a streak of blue shot out of her wand encasing the other before rising and forming almost a dozen runes that stayed for a minute before dissipating. Harry watched her brows dart up and groaned inwardly, catching Snape's eye and promising retaliation for the smirk that covered the man's face._

'_These...these are two of the most intricate spells I have ever seen.' Amelia Bones breathed._

'_Amelia!' Percy snapped. 'Just tell us what it is.'_

'_Sorry.' The witch blushed under the angry glare from the wizard who was essentially her boss. 'This first spell is a detection spell but it doesn't just detect dark magic. It detects any magic done with the intent to harm another. The second spell is even more incredible.' Amelia was shaking her head in disbelief. 'It ties the recipient to the person casting the spell and turns the wand into a Portkey that will transport both parties to the Mage's side immediately on sensing the spell.'_

'_But that didn't transport them to any Mage.' Hermione insisted. 'It brought them here. The spell must have been incorrect.' She added, grasping at straws._

_Amelia frowned and looked at Harry who had turned to Snape. 'It's your choice, Harry.' Snape said quietly._

_Harry sighed and raised his arm, wrist bared. 'The spell was not wrong. My spells are never wrong.' He said firmly, allowing the Mark to flare and be visible to all in the room._

* * *

'Mother of Merlin.' Both Minerva and Amelia said in unison as most in the room just stared in shock at the golden tattoo on Harry's wrist.

'I...I...' Percy trailed off, unable to even form a sentence as he looked between Harry and the mark in wonder.

Harry kept his eyes on Snape who stared back in return. The potions master could see the young man was at a loss. He had no idea of where to go from here. Slowly he took a few steps forward and grasped Harry's arm that was still raised and pulled the sleeve of his robe over the mark, squeezing gently before releasing it.

'My spells are never wrong.' Harry repeated, his green eyes stormy. He knew that revealing what he was would make his life even more difficult but at least Malfoy would be out of the picture.

'Mr Potter.'

'Dumbledore.' Harry, Severus and Minerva all corrected Percy automatically as Amelia added a 'Headmaster' of her own.

'Sorry, I mean Headmaster Dumbledore,' Percy said showing a lot more deference then he had previously. 'There will have to be an investigation, as well as a trial. This will not reflect well on the Ministry. We allowed Malfoy to stay here.'

Harry growled softly. 'Minister, allow me to enlighten you on something. The fact you allowed that evil little ferret to get away scot free is bad enough. To try and cover up what he has done now would be the end of the current administration, I can assure you.'

Percy looked taken aback even as Amelia Bones beamed at Harry. 'Well said, Headmaster.'

'Now wait a minute.' Hermione burst out. 'You haven't even heard what happened. Draco, tell them what happened. What really happened.'

Draco, of course, couldn't say anything as no one short of Merlin himself could have broken Harry's silencing charm.

'I think it best we investigate fully and then decide what to do with Mr Malfoy.' Amelia said firmly. 'We'll take him with us now for questioning.'

Malfoy was struggling manically against his bonds and it was clear he wanted to say something so Harry flicked a finger and the silencing charm fell. 'No, I demand an immediate trial. You have no proof and I refuse to allow Potter time to create some.' The blond snarled.

'Mr Malfoy, it is almost nine o'clock at night. You cannot demand a trial now. It will have to wait for morning.' Amelia Bones snapped.

'No, it is my right to have an immediate trial.' Draco retorted.

'Malfoy.' Harry said softly. 'Your rights only extends as far as is reasonable. A trial at this time on a Sunday night is not reasonable and it will have to wait until tomorrow morning whether you like it or not.'

'You'd like that wouldn't you, Potter.' Draco spat. 'Give you time to get your story straight.'

Harry frowned. 'I don't need to, Malfoy. I think you'll find that Mage spells cannot be replicated. They are all the proof I need, although the Veritaserum should be handy in confirming the truth.'

At this Malfoy smirked maliciously. 'Good luck.' He drawled in a sarcastic interpretation of Harry's words to him over a week ago.

Harry just glanced at Severus before turning back to Amelia Bones and raising an eyebrow. 'I assume the case will be heard in courtroom one?'

Amelia nodded. 'Yes, I will alert the Wizingamot.'

'You will stand as a witness as to exactly what happened when Mr Malfoy was Portkeyed here?' Percy questioned and Harry nodded.

'As will I.' Snape offered.

'Oh, of course.' Malfoy snarled glaring at Snape and Harry, his grey eyes burning with something Harry couldn't discern.

'Right, well. I think that is all. Gentlemen, if you would.' Amelia gestured towards the still bound Slytherin who immediately began yelling.

'I'll get you for this, Potter. You'll see. Everyone will know what you are.' Draco continued yelling as the Aurors dragged him towards the door. 'You'll wish you'd never come back.'

The silencing charm flew from Snape's wand but the words had already been said and the potions master took in Harry's stony expression and knew exactly what Harry was thinking.

'Madame Bones, Minister Weasley, if that is all?' The Boy-Who-Lived asked politely, if a little distantly.

Percy, as usual, was oblivious, but Amelia seemed to sense that something significant had been said but not what. 'Yes Headmaster. That is all. Hopefully this time we will have enough to have the Kiss administered...as it should have been from the beginning.' she added softly.

Harry just nodded and shook both of their hands before Minevra offered to escort them back to her office so that they could use the floo.

'How could you!' Hermione cried. 'You bastard, how could you!'

Harry turned slowly, his green eyes staring at the woman who had once been his friend. 'You cannot see past the lies to the truth of what he is, can you?' He murmured shaking his head.

'He's not like that.' Hermione spat. 'It's just because you hate him. You've always hated him. You could never understand who he is.'

Harry's eyes became icy. 'I understand that he's an evil, malicious parasite that lives off the kindness of other and likes to torture children. That is all I need to understand.'

Hermione's eyes blazed and she reached up and slapped Harry so hard his head flew to the side as the noise echoed off the cavernous ceiling.

Severus' wand rose almost instantly but Harry was quicker, grabbing the older man's arm before the hex could be spoken.

'Good night, Hermione.' Harry said quietly, nodding to the rest of the staff and giving Severus a pointed look before disapparating with barely a sound.

* * *

'Hello, dear boy.' Albus smiled as Harry arrived in the sitting room and sank into the armchair with a heavy sigh.

'Hi Albus.' Harry murmured, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

'What happened? You look upset.'

Harry sighed again. 'Malfoy's been taken away.'

'Taken away?'

'His trial's in the morning. We caught him with his wand on a second year.' Harry explained.

Albus' eyes widened but Harry couldn't see. 'How in Merlin's name did you manage that?'

Harry cracked an eye open. 'Deprehensio Scelus and an Accersitus.'

Dumbledore smiled proudly. 'Well done, dear boy. Well done.'

'I'd agree with that.' Came Severus' voice from the doorway causing both Harry and Albus to look up.

Harry allowed himself a small smile, wincing slightly as his bruised cheek made itself known.

'Harry?'

'It's alright, Albus.' Harry assured him as he lifted a hand to his cheek. 'Hermione was just a bit upset.'

'Upset!' Severus growled. 'The chit is an idiot.' He added crossing the room to sit on the arm of Harry's chair and clasp his chin as he studied Harry's rapidly darkening cheek.

'It's fine, Severus. Really.' Harry insisted as he tried to lean away from the intense gaze and probing fingers.

'Hmmph.' Snape reached into his voluminous pockets and drew out a vial, uncorking it and tipping some on his fingers before gently smoothing it across Harry's cheek.

Harry frowned as the potion stung for a moment before the bruising and pain faded away. He felt the potions master's fingers continue softly stroking his cheek and couldn't help but close his eyes and lean into the touch. It felt so nice to have those gentle fingers caressing his cheek and he couldn't hold back the soft moan that rose in his throat. Several minutes later he felt the hand lift to card through his hair before moving slowly down his neck to his chest and he felt the older man move from his seat beside him to the floor in front of him as a pair of soft lips quickly followed the fingers.

'I think I hear Phineas calling for me.' Albus said cheerfully before quickly hurrying from the portrait; not that either Harry or Severus noticed, both far too caught up in each other. Harry had all but slid bonelessly down until he was practically lying in the armchair with the potions master bent over him as he worked at the buttons on Harry's robes.

'Severus.' Harry hissed as his robes were pushed open and the older man's tongue laved his chest. Severus murmured unintelligibly in response as his hands slid under Harry's back and lifted him until he was sitting in Snape's lap. Harry quickly bent his head and nibbled on the collarbone that was in front of him even as his will quickly banished Snape's robes and shirt.

'Cheating.' Severus gasped as Harry's lips trailed up and grasped an earlobe.

'Don't care.' Harry responded as he gently pushed the older man back onto the rug in front of the fireplace and began attacking his chest in earnest.

'Merlin, Harry.' Snape gasped again as Harry's teeth grazed a nipple. Snape moaned as Harry's leg nudged against his crotch and with a smirk that Snape could actually feel against his skin the Boy-Who-Lived reached down, snaking his fingers under the waistband of Snape's trousers.

And suddenly found himself flipped underneath the bigger man with Snape looming over him, a look of unadulterated lust on his face that he was trying hard to contain as much as the concern that was shining clearly in his eyes.

'You're not ready for that, Harry.' Snape whispered even as he gently ran his fingers down Harry's side.

'Severus?'

'Trust me, Harry. Please?'

Harry stared into the inky black depths to see the anxiousness that hadn't abated. He could see Snape was worried about going to fast, particularly after his promise of the other day. He finally nodded and Snape's expression softened and he leant down and kissed Harry gently even as he slid off until he was lying beside the younger man, Harry cradled protectively in his arms.

Harry continued staring up at the potions master, his green eyes studying every plane and angle of the face as Snape's fingers kept up their gentle caressing of Harry's chest and neck and face.

'Severus, I...' He began before trailing off.

Snape leant down again and his lips swept across Harry's in a chaste kiss. 'I will never, ever hurt you, Harry.' he whispered.

'I know.' Harry whispered back.

* * *

Harry sat stiffly in his seat between Snape and Poppy. Minerva had remained at the castle to watch over the students whose potions and defence classes had been canceled as they all studied in the great hall.

Hermione sat several seats away, directly behind Draco, wringing her hands nervously as she threw Harry hate filled looks. She had spent the night trying to convince any of the staff who would listen of Draco's innocence. Of how Harry had always hated him and how he had set him up.

Harry had spent the night, after Severus had left anyway, being lectured by Albus about the pros and cons of relationships, and how he should be very careful about rushing into anything, but that out of everyone Harry could have possibly fallen in love with, Albus couldn't have thought of anyone better than Severus.

Harry had just looked at him blankly. 'Who said anything about love?' he asked bluntly, stunning Dumbledore into speechlessness. The resulting lecture following that particular comment had earned the figure in the portrait another sticking charm as well as a silencing charm less then twenty seconds after it began. Two spells Harry had yet to lift.

The door at the far end of the courtroom opened, startling Harry out of his thoughts and the Wizingamot all filed in and sat down.

'We are here this morning to review the agreement between Draco Lucius Malfoy and the Ministry of Magic. Are both parties present?' Amelia Bones looked down at the two tables where Percy and Malfoy sat. 'Good. Now as this is not really a trial, but a continuation of the original one when Mr Malfoy was placed on probation at Hogwarts School perhaps it is sufficient just to hear from one witness for each side. That should be enough to ascertain the facts of exactly what happened yesterday evening. Is that agreeable to both sides?' The head of the MLE looked down from her raised platform to see Percy nodding shaply. 'Mr Malfoy?' she questioned.

Malfoy sighed dramatically. 'Fine.' he spat out. 'But Potter can go first.'

Amelia smiled indulgently, even though she looked as if she wanted to smack him, before lifting her eyes to Harry. 'Headmaster Dumbledore, if you wouldn't mind.' She gestured to the chair placed before the group and Harry quickly rose and swept across the room to sit silently and wait until spoken to.

'Headmaster, could you please tell us exactly what you saw last night and the events prior that pertain to it?' Amelia asked before sitting down.

Harry looked at each of the Wizingamot members before beginning. 'Almost two weeks ago I found out exactly what was contained in the agreement regarding Draco Malfoy as well as the alleged events of three years ago in November. In response I asked to inspect Mr Malfoy's wand and placed two spells on it. Accersitus and Deprehensio Scelus.'

'And what spells are they? I've never heard of them.' A fat balding man of indiscriminate age sitting at the far end of the table asked idly as he chewed on a fingernail.

'Accersitus is a type of summoning spell and Deprhensio Scelus literally detects another spell cast with evil intent.'

'And the purpose of the two spells on Mr Malfoy's wand?' Griselda Marchbanks asked from beside Amelia.

'The second would obviously detect not only dark magic but any magic performed by Mr Malfoy with the intent to harm another, and the first, when triggered by the second would turn the wand into a Portkey and bring both the caster, in this case Mr Malfoy, and his victim, directly to me. These are Mage level spells and not taught in school or the Aurory.' Harry said perfunctorily.

'And how would you know them then?' It was the fat man again. 'Maybe Mrs Malfoy is right. Maybe the spells on the wand malfunctioned.' Harry's eyes widened at the admission that it had not only been the staff Hermione had been contacting overnight.

Harry sighed before lifting his sleeve and baring his wrist, waiting for the expected explosion of noise.

'Thank you, Headmaster.' Amelia Bones shouted over the resulting din. Harry would never have guessed that so small a number of people could be so noisy. 'What happened once Mr Malfoy was brought to you?'

'I shielded the child, summoned Mr Malfoy's wand, cleared the hall and called for the Minister and the Aurors.' Harry said simply.

The members of the Wizingamot seemed to confer silently for a moment before Madame Bones thanked Harry for his time and his honesty and said he could return to his seat before calling on Malfoy. Draco swaggered up to the front as if without a care in the world and dropped into the seat gracefully.

'Now, Mr Malfoy, as per the original agreement you are required to take Veritaserum.'

Draco smirked but nodded. He knew he had nothing to fear.

Harry glanced at Snape who also nodded. The new form had been handed over to Percy Weasley who, with a small smile, handed it to one of the Aurors.

Three drops were placed on Draco's tongue and just before his eyes glazed Amelia noticed the look of panic flash in the young man's eyes as he realised it worked.

'Mr Malfoy, did you attack Emily Withers last night at a quarter after seven?' Percy asked simply.

'Yes.' Draco intoned calmly even as Harry and the others could see his shoulders shaking in an effort not to answer.

'Why did you attack her?'

'Because I wanted to hurt her.'

'Why?'

'Because she's a filthy little Mudblood who shouldn't even be allowed to live.'

Hermione's gasp of horror rang out as the emphasis on the insult could be heard even through the monotonous tone caused by the serum.

'Did you also attack Sarah Trenton three years ago before obliviating her and leaving her to die?'

'Yes.'

'Oh dear god.' Hermione breathed hugging herself tightly as the perfect little world she had created fell apart.

'Mr Malfoy, were you a willing Death Eater?' The entire court seemed to be on tenterhooks.

'Yes.'

'No.' Hermione whispered. 'No, Draco no.'

Harry glanced at his old friend sadly and shook his head. She was smarter than that. She should have known better.

'I think that's enough. The antidote please.' Amelia called out and it was quickly administered. Malfoy seemed to shake his head a few times to clear it before looking around the courtroom. The members of the Wizingamot were looking at him in a combination of disgust and disappointment, Percy was triumphant and Hermione was inconsolable. Then Draco caught sight of Harry, to see the Boy-Who-Lived looking back at him, his face completely void of any expression whatsoever, that what he had just said registered and his face turned an angry shade of red and he leapt at Harry.

He didn't get far however before Percy and Snape brought him down with a couple of strong stunning spells. The Aurors quickly moved in at the Minister's gesture and removed the Slytherin.

'I think we have all the answers we need. The court finds that the original agreement is now void and the sentence as stated will be carried out.' Amelia said firmly, shooting sparks into the air.

Poppy quickly helped a sobbing Hermione from the room as Percy and Amelia came to shake hands with Harry.

'Thank you, Headmaster.'

'You're welcome.' Harry replied bowing slightly. 'Madame, Minister.' He added before turning and sweeping from the room, knowing Severus would be close behind.

* * *

Once again Harry apparated them both straight back to the headmaster's office but quickly dropped his arms and walked to the window, staring out over the grounds at the students playing without a care in the world.

'Harry?' Severus asked uncertainly.

'What a waste.' Harry muttered in response. Severus was unsure of what to say. Instead he just crossed the few steps and wrapped his arms around the young man, allowing Harry to lean back against him.

'Severus?'

'Hmm?'

'Why would he do that? What made him that way? Made him so hateful that he would hurt a child?' Harry asked in a small voice.

Snape sighed. 'I don't know, Harry. I can't speak for him but when I was younger I was angry. Angry at everyone and everything. My parents, Dumbledore, Riddle, everyone. That is what made me do the things I did. That is what makes me regret doing them every day.'

'But he has no regrets.'

Snape shook his head and pulled Harry tightly to him. 'He has no conscience. Without it you cannot have regret for in your mind you have done nothing wrong.'

'Their lives; Hermione, the children, and even himself.' Harry murmured. 'What a waste.'

'You can't save everyone, Harry. Just as Albus couldn't reform everyone.' Snape said softly.

'I know.'

'Yes, but do you believe it?' The older man teased and Harry turned his head up and snorted at the look on Severus' face before settling back into the comforting embrace as he continued staring out the window.

* * *

How dare he, the man thought as he watched through the slightly open door at the two entwined by the window. He always thought there was something other than hate between the two. No one could have that much emotion regarding another and not have it twist and warp. When Harry had been at school the two used to bait and snarl at each other but if he was truthful he could see how they used to feed off each other. Their emotions, such strong ones, eating and playing off each other, all but seeking each other out if only to be closer. He wanted to burst in there and rip the Boy-Who-Lived out of the potions master's arms; but it wasn't time yet. There was still so much to do before everything would be ready. And then, finally, Harry would be his. Then no one else would hold him, or comfort him, or kiss him. It had been ten long years of waiting for him to return. There were times when he thought he might never return but he did and it was all he could think about.

He watched as the older man pulled Harry closer, tenderly kissing his temple and his blood boiled. He quickly spun on his heel and crept silently down the steps making sure the invisibility cloak covered him before hurrying through the corridors of the school and out onto the grounds. Time was running out. He wouldn't be able to control himself much longer, particularly it they got much closer. He rushed down through the gates before apparating away with a crack.

* * *

'Harry, may I please have a word?' Hermione asked politely that evening at dinner. Her eyes were puffy and her face red as if she'd spent the entire day crying.

Harry nodded curtly and placed his napkin down by his knife and fork and stood, without glancing left or right, and swept from the hall, knowing Hermione would be following.

The trip to his office was made in silence and Harry remained that way as he moved around his desk, gesturing with a hand for Hermione to sit before doing the same and waiting, an expectant look on his face.

Hermione swallowed heavily in a very obvious effort to control herself. 'Harry, please, I beg of you.' She whispered.

Harry raised an eyebrow and continued to wait; he had a sinking feeling he knew what this was about.

'Please can you intercede on his behalf? He's scheduled to be Kissed tomorrow. If you cannot do it for him, can you please do it for me, I need him. Please, the Ministry will listen to you.' Hermione begged tearfully.

Harry stared at her in silence for several moments. 'Hermione, please stop and think.' Harry began slowly. 'Think of what you know of me, of what you knew of me when we were at Hogwarts together. At any time, did I ever show any sign that I would forgive, let alone fight for someone who has done what Malfoy has? I cannot even comprehend what you can see in him, let alone understand how you could still love him after what he did.'

'The headmaster loved you, didn't he?' Hermione challenged, her expression changing instantly.

Harry's eyes darkened. 'I don't think it's the same thing, Hermione.'

'I do.'

Harry leant back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest. 'I was trained to be a soldier, Hermione. It wasn't a choice that I could make. If I wanted those I loved to survive, then I had to fight. Every single person who died that day made a choice to be there. To kill and torture others. They had a choice. I did not.'

'How could you have known everyone chose?' Hermione retorted snottily and Harry wondered just where the intelligent, knowing girl had gone he once knew. 'Some might have been there out of fear.'

Harry's eyes narrowed. 'The same way I know you're warring between indignation and desperation.' Harry said quietly. 'You're hopeful I might be able to help but you're also scared you're not going to be able to save him. Which you should be, because you won't.'

Hermione flushed angrily. 'I remember the Harry who used to say that schoolboy grudges were ridiculous. That the one Severus had with your father was ridiculous. I can't believe you would let something like that cost a man his soul.'

Harry's eyes became chillingly cold. 'I think you have said quite enough, Hermione. And I believe both Emily Withers and Sarah Trenton would agree with me. Well, Sarah would if she could speak after having her vocal chords shredded.' He added darkly. 'I hold no personal grudge against Draco Malfoy. I just think that what he did was reprehensible, and that is without even touching on the last war. I would find myself loathe to even lift a finger to help him I am not the one taking Draco Malfoy's soul, he gave that up all by himself. He dug his own grave, Hermione. He dug his own grave the moment he tortured those children. The moment he left Sarah to die in the dungeons, covered in blood, unable to speak and barely able to walk. He dug his own grave the moment he raised his wand at those little girls, Hermione. And now he must lie in it.'

It probably wasn't the kindest thing to say on the eve of what would essentially be the end of Draco Malfoy's life, as he knew it anyway, but Harry wanted Hermione to realise there was nothing she could do. She too had made her choice, and no one could help her now.

A knock sounded at the door and Harry looked up. 'Come in, Severus.' He called out.

The door opened and the potions master looked at him with a raised brow. 'I see you've finally managed to inherit that particular talent.' He murmured dryly.

Harry gave him a smirk before turning back to Hermione. 'You have my answer.' He said bluntly. 'It will not change.'

Hermione looked as if she were about to speak but thought better of it, instead standing up and fleeing the office as Harry sighed and slumped in the comfortable chair, letting the smells he associated with Albus to wash over him. Snape walked across the room and tugged Harry from his chair.

'Come on, I have a few potions to brew for Poppy. You can help.'

Harry couldn't help but snort and shake his head. He had no idea of how the man knew but it seemed he instinctively knew what Harry needed to do or hear and it was with a small smile that he walked silently side by side with the potions master back down to the dungeons.

* * *

They had been brewing for over an hour when Snape finally spoke.

'You haven't done anything wrong, Harry.' He said softly.

'I know.' Harry sighed. 'I just hate that feeling.'

Snape frowned. 'What feeling?' Oh, well maybe he didn't know everything then.

There was a slight pause before Harry answered. 'The feeling that I have failed someone.' He whispered without looking up form where his hands were meticulously dicing a shivelfig.

Snape almost sliced off the end of his own finger, such was his shock at that statement. 'I beg your pardon.'

'Nothing.' Harry said quickly, easily reading the cold anger and disbelief that was present in each of those four words.

'Harry.' Snape said darkly turning to face him.

'It's nothing.' Harry retorted, his own anger surfacing. 'It doesn't matter, alright. Just leave it alone.'

'You really think that? That you've failed her?' Snape's voice was now incredulous. 'Have you completely lost your mind?'

'I told you, Severus. It doesn't matter!' Harry yelled, the stress of the past twenty fours hours coming to a head as he slammed the knife down on the bench, scattering shrivelfigs all over the counter and onto the floor.

'Oh, but I think it does.' Severus snapped in return. 'This complex you have about others has got to stop. You cannot help everyone. You must learn to live with that. Merlin, you're as bad as bloody Albus was.'

Harry's eyes dulled and he his face paled except for a tinge of red on each cheek. 'Don't you ever, ever, talk about him like that.' He whispered harshly before apparating away with barely a sound.

Snape dropped his head into his hands and sighed. Harry's mood swings were becoming even more disturbing. When Albus had died the young man had been devastated, and he'd stayed that way for some time. As he slowly got over the death of his mentor and father he had more moments of happiness; or comfort at the very least. But he also swung to an almost polar opposite with alarming regularity. One minute he was serious, the next in tears, then angry and then playful. Snape knew he had to do something before Harry ended up in St Mungos.

Deciding that this really couldn't wait he extinguished the flames under both cauldrons and headed out of the room. He only got about ten feet from his rooms however when he felt his chest burn. He stumbled heavily, reaching out to brace himself against the wall as his struggled to breathe.

'Harry!' He pleaded in his mind as he fell to his knees. Darkness crept in on the edge of his vision and he knew no more.


	8. Then You Come To Me

Disclaimer – Tisn't mine.

**Chapter 8 – Then you come to me**

_Snape almost sliced off the end of his own finger, such was his shock at that statement. 'I beg your pardon.'_

_'Nothing.' Harry said quickly, easily reading the cold anger and disbelief that was present in each of those four words._

_'Harry.' Snape said darkly turning to face him._

_'It's nothing.' Harry retorted, his own anger surfacing. 'It doesn't matter, alright. Just leave it alone.'_

_'You really think that? That you've failed her?' Snape's voice was now incredulous. 'Have you completely lost your mind?'_

_'I told you, Severus. It doesn't matter!' Harry yelled, the stress of the past twenty fours hours coming to a head as he slammed the knife down on the bench, scattering shrivelfigs all over the counter and onto the floor._

_'Oh, but I think it does.' Severus snapped in return. 'This complex you have about others has got to stop. You cannot help everyone. You must learn to live with that. Merlin, you're as bad as bloody Albus was.'_

_Harry's eyes dulled and he his face paled except for a tinge of red on each cheek. 'Don't you ever, ever, talk about him like that.' He whispered harshly before apparating away with barely a sound._

_Snape dropped his head into his hands and sighed. Harry's mood swings were becoming even more disturbing. When Albus had died the young man had been devastated, and he'd stayed that way for some time. As he slowly got over the death of his mentor and father he had more moments of happiness; or comfort at the very least. But he also swung to an almost polar opposite with alarming regularity. One minute he was serious, the next in tears, then angry and then playful. Snape knew he had to do something before Harry ended up in St Mungos._

_Deciding that this really couldn't wait he extinguished the flames under both cauldrons and headed out of the room. He only got about ten feet from his rooms however when he felt his chest burn. He stumbled heavily, reaching out to brace himself against the wall as his struggled to breathe._

_'Harry!' He pleaded in his mind as he fell to his knees. Darkness crept in on the edge of his vision and he knew no more._

_

* * *

_

Harry paced before the fireplace in his rooms, his mind warring between fuming and distress. Albus tried talking to him but Harry wasn't listening. Eventually he stopped and faced the portrait.

'Albus, I don't want to get into it, alright.' He snapped.

'Dear boy, you never want to get into it. That is your problem. You bottle everything up inside and it continues eating away at you. You will talk about it, I can assure you. I may only be a portrait but I'm still your father and you will talk to me.' Albus said sternly.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, flopping into the armchair behind him. 'Fine.'

'Now, tell me what happened.' Albus said cheerfully. 'And don't leave anything out like you usually to do.'

Harry stared at the twinkling blue eyes in the portrait for several moments. 'I miss you, Albus.' He whispered softly.

Dumbledore smiled sadly. 'And I you, dear boy. I particularly miss how you try to change the subject every time knowing you have no hope of success. Now get on with it.'

Harry allowed the corner of his mouth to quirk but explained what had happened and what Snape had said. Albus shook his head and laughed.

'You must understand, my boy, Severus didn't mean anything by the words. He was always exasperated by my sense of duty.'

'That's because he doesn't have one.' Harry muttered.

Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled brightly. 'Oh he has one alright. He wouldn't have remained after my death otherwise.'

'He owed you a debt, Albus. He wasn't going anywhere.'

Dumbledore frowned. 'Harry, Severus owed me nothing. He stayed because I asked him to.'

'Then it was a favour. It's still the same thing.'

Dumbledore's frown deepened. 'I'm not sure I've done you any favours, my dear boy, by keeping you in such seclusion for so many years.'

Harry scowled. 'You didn't keep me there, Albus. That was where I wanted to be. I didn't want to come back.'

'Yes, but perhaps some contact with others as well as myself may have been good for you. You interaction with others and your understanding of their behaviour is underdeveloped.'

'You make it sound as if I've got stunted growth.' Harry growled.

'You do.' Albus said bluntly, causing Harry's eyes to widen.

'Well, thank you very much.' He snapped.

'No, dear boy, please listen to me.' Albus pleaded. 'You've had no contact with anyone but me for almost ten years and the contact in the years before that was very limited. You've never really learnt to relate to others past normal schoolyard friendships and it scares you.'

'It does not.' Harry protested sharply.

Dumbledore eyed him carefully. 'Don't lie to me, Harry. Don't lie to yourself.' He said softly.

Harry flushed and looked away.

'Talk to me, son.'

Harry felt the all familiar prickle behind his eyes and brought a hand up to rub at them furiously. 'I...I don't know what I'm doing.' He whispered. 'Sometimes I feel so safe with him. Almost like being with you, and then my head tells me that in all truth I barely know him and that I should be more careful. When that happens my defences go up and I pick a fight with him as an excuse to leave.'

'Why do you think you feel so safe with him?' Albus asked curiously.

Harry looked down at his hands. 'I think...because he reminds me of you.' He said softly.

'How?'

'He's always there. Whenever I need him.' Harry wrapped his arms tightly around his waist and Dumbledore's eyes dulled at the defensive action. 'He knows just what I need to get me through those dark times. He's stayed my hand many times, without even knowing he was doing it, just as you did, and he lets me be exactly who I am without question or comment. He has no illusions as to who or what I am and he accepts all the baggage that comes with me.' Harry's voice trailed off as he closed his eyes.

'Dear boy look at me.' Albus said softly and Harry's eyes opened once again. 'Severus cares more for you than I could ever have imagined. I would even go so far as to say he loves you, although he may not even know it yet. He too is unused to relating to other in such a way and it will take him some time to understand what he feels, but he will always be honest with you, even if you have to read between the lines to see what it is that he means. His anger and frustration about Hermione and Draco and your resulting guilt for what they have lost, stems from his feelings for you. That he cannot make you understand that you did nothing wrong. You have to understand that while your reaction to something you don't like is to ignore it, turn in on yourself and hope it goes away, Severus' is to get angry. You should just be thankful that the anger is not directed towards you, but is actually on your behalf.'

'I...I know.' Harry sighed.

'Do you trust him, Harry?'

'Yes.' Harry answered without thought.

Dumbledore hesitated. 'Do you love him?'

Harry's vivid eyes sparkled like emeralds as he thought about what had just been asked. 'I...I don't know.' he whispered.

Dumbledore smiled. 'I think you do, dear boy.' he said knowingly. 'And I think you're just as afraid as Severus.'

Suddenly Harry heard a voice crying out and he leapt from the armchair. 'What the...?'

'Harry?'

'Didn't you hear that?' Harry asked looking around. It had sounded like Severus but there was no way the man could have made it up from the dungeons that quickly.

'Harry, what is it?'

'Severus. I think he just called for me. But I don't know how.'

'I didn't hear anything.'

'Albus, what...?' Harry trailed off uncertainly.

'Go and find him, Harry. If you heard him call out to you then there is something between you. Something very strong.'

At that moment a shrill alarm sounded from the headmaster's office. 'The wards.' Harry breathed.

'Go, Harry. Quickly.' Albus urged and Harry needed no further, quickly disappearing with a pop to arrive moments later in Snape's empty lab.

'Severus?' Harry called out redundantly as it was clear the room was unoccupied. He quickly moved through the classroom and all but ran out the door, only stopping when he tripped over the still form of the potions master bare yards from his own door.

'Oh god, Severus.' Harry breathed, grasping the man's arm and turning him to lie on his back. 'Ennervate!' Harry cried, taking in the deathly pale skin and blue lips. It didn't work. Without thinking he wrapped his arms around Snape's shoulders and apparated them both to the hospital wing, placing the older man down on the bed as he hollered for Poppy.

'Harry, what is it?' The Medi-witch asked sleepily as she stumbled uncharacteristically from her office. 'I felt the Life Wards go off.'

'Poppy, please, help him. He's not breathing or anything. I tried ennevating him but he didn't respond.' Harry said frantically and Poppy allowed herself a moments shock before leaping into action.

Harry stood like stone at the end of the bed as Poppy rushed around casting spells and summoning potions; the only sign of his distress, the white knuckled fists at his side. Poppy continued to work but it was almost ten minutes before she managed to stabilise the potions master enough and she dropped her wand to her side and ran a hand over her sweat covered forehead.

'That is all I can do, Harry. I'm not sure how long he went without oxygen so I can't tell if there is any damage to his brain until he wakes up.'

'He will wake up then?' Harry asked hesitantly.

The medi-witch paused. 'I hope so.' Was all she could offer.

Harry glanced back at the potions master. 'What happened?'

'His heart stopped.' Poppy said bluntly.

Harry frowned. 'I didn't realise he was under such stress. I've been such a burden.' He added in a whisper.

'You misunderstand me, Harry.' Poppy's expression was strangely tense. 'He wasn't under stress, well, no more than usual. He was attacked. His heart was stopped on purpose.'

Harry stared between the medi-witch and the figure on the bed. 'What?'

'Viscus Quiesco.'

Harry continued his staring as if unable to comprehend what she was saying. 'A heart stopping spell?' Poppy nodded. 'On purpose?' Another nod. 'Someone stopped his heart on purpose?' Yet another. 'Someone tried to kill him? Someone in the school?'

'Yes.' Poppy finally spoke.

Harry's eyes locked on hers and she could see the fire in them. 'Who?' He breathed, leaving Poppy under no impression of the fate of the person who had cast the curse.

'I don't know.' She replied honestly.

Harry's eyes drew back to Snape as he moved around the bed to look down at the sleeping figure. 'I will find out, Severus.' He whispered. 'I'll not rest until they have paid.' He swore, startling Poppy at the utter certainty ringing clearly through the words. His next action startled her even further as he sat gently on the edge of the bed and lifted Snape's hand in his own, clasping it to his cheek.

'Don't leave me, Severus.' he whispered, leaning down to place at gentlest of kisses on Snape's still lips even as his other hand caressed the potions master's cheek. 'Please don't leave me too. I don't think I could stand it. Fight for me, Severus. Fight for me as I will be fighting for you.'

There was no response from Snape and Harry bent his head, resting it on their clasped hands for just a moment before laying Snape's gently down on the bed and without looking at Poppy quickly stood and swept from the room.

Poppy stared at the now empty doorway before her eyes landed back on Snape. 'Oh my word.' she whispered fearfully.

This was bad.

This was very bad.

And with that thought she all but ran for the floo.

* * *

'You must have been mistaken.' Minerva said tiredly, having been woken from a sound sleep but Poppy's frantic calls.

Poppy shook her head. 'I'm not. I saw it with my own eyes. He kissed him.'

Minerva sighed. 'I'll be down in a moment, just let me get on a robe.'

Poppy nodded and her head disappeared from the fireplace as Minerva summoned a robe, through in some floo powder and stepped into the flames.

* * *

Harry stalked through the darkened corridors back to the dungeons where he had found Snape and looked around. He could see the innate magic of Hogwarts lingering on the walls and closed his eyes, allowing his own magic out to search for some that shouldn't be there.

There, at the far end of the hall, he could feel a faint signature that was vaguely familiar. He racked his brain trying to connect the signature with those he knew but it was just too faint. It wasn't a student, of that he was sure. The signature was more mature, it was twisted, warped almost, and no student would have managed to develop that at their age.

The familiarity of the signature continued to niggle at him as he returned to the hospital wing, sending silent prayers that Severus would wake with every step he took.

* * *

'What if he doesn't wake?' Minerva asked hesitantly as both she and Poppy stared down at the pale, still figure lying in the bed.

The medi-witch paused. 'Then I think our world as we know it may very well be over.' she murmured. 'Harry won't cope with another loss as significant as this. He will walk away, wards or no, I would guarantee it.'

'How can this have happened? All the Death Eaters are dead. The war's been over for a decade. Who would want to hurt him?'

Poppy shrugged. 'I have no idea. But I might actually feel sorry for them when Harry finds them.'

'How was he?'

'Angry.' Poppy shuddered, remembering the look in Harry's eyes.

Minerva glanced down at Severus again. 'Merlin, Poppy, what are we going to do if he doesn't wake?'

'He will.' Harry voice, was cold, harsh and full of conviction and he all but ignored the two witches, both of whom had leapt sky high at his sudden appearance at the door to the hospital wing, as his attention turned to Snape.

'Harry...' Minerva started.

'I'm fine.' Harry replied curtly, knowing what was coming next, as he stopped beside them, his eyes never leaving the prone figure.

'Did you find anything?' Poppy asked hesitantly.

'Just a trace. I'm not sure who it is yet. It's familiar, but not.' He said cryptically. Poppy and Minerva exchanged glances. 'And no, it wasn't a student.' Harry added, knowing what they were thinking.

Poppy placed a hand on Harry's arm. 'Harry, dear, why don't you go and try and get some rest. With all that's happened it's been a very long day.'

Harry shook his head. 'No, thank you, Poppy. I'd rather stay here if it's all the same to you.' he said, his voice suddenly very weary.

Poppy hesitated a moment before patting his arm gently. 'Alright, but try and rest a bit if you can, please.'

Harry nodded and wandlessly summoned a hard wooden chair beside Snape's bed and sat down. Making it quite clear that in spite of his agreement only moments ago, the likelihood of his actually sleeping was almost nonexistent.

Minerva also patted his shoulder before grasping Poppy's elbow and tugging the medi-witch back into her office, leaving Harry alone with Snape.

The Boy-Who-Lived continued staring at the older man, his eyes riveted to the slight rise and fall of the man's chest as if will alone would keep it going. 'God, Severus.' He whispered, gently lifting the pale hand in his own. 'I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I should never have come back. You've not had a spell sent at you in anger in almost ten years. I'm here less than a month and look what happens.' Tears filled Harry's eyes and fell unheeded down his cheeks but he didn't lift a finger to wipe them away. 'Please Severus, you have to wake up, you can't leave me now, not after everything. I...please…please just wake up.' Harry begged, leaning forward and grasping Snape's hand again and bringing it to his cheek. He had no idea if the older man could hear him and he didn't care; but he spent the next six hours talking softly, telling the older man about his time with Albus, all of the things they did together, and how sad he was every time the elderly wizard left to return to a world Harry had hoped he would never see again.

Every so often Minerva or Poppy would stick their heads into the room to see if Harry had drifted off so that they could levitate him to the bed next to Severus but it was fruitless; Harry didn't sleep, and neither did they. Eventually Harry stopped talking and the next time Minerva popped her head in Harry beckoned her over.

'Minerva, if you're not going to sleep either, can I ask you to send out letters to the parents. Tell them the Hogwarts Express will be arriving at Kings Cross with their children tomorrow night at nine o'clock. Tell them that with the incapacitation of two of their professors that it is in the best interests of the students that the year be finished early.'

Minerva stared intently at him for several moments, taking in the dull eyes and distress expression before nodding. 'I'll get onto it immediately, Harry.' she said gently.

Harry gave her a wane smile. 'Thank you.' he whispered before turning back to the figure in the bed. Minerva gave him a final glance before hurrying away to do as he asked.

Harry gave the older man one final longing glance before sighing heavily. 'I'll be back.' He promised softly before standing and walking silently from the room. He had an entire staff to tell and students to speak with.

* * *

Harry watched as the mail owls dropped hundreds of copies of the Daily Prophet, its headline screaming Malfoy's guilt. He allowed the students several minutes reading or gossiping time before he stood.

It took only moments before the student body was silent, all staring up at him in anticipation and Harry also saw awe. Obviously the entire trial had been reported and his status as a Mage was no longer a secret. 'Good morning.' He said quietly. 'As you can see Professor Malfoy is indisposed, and I would garner that she will remain that way for some time. Professor Snape is also currently unavailable for what will be an indeterminate amount of time and as a result your parents have been alerted to your arrival in London this evening. I ask you all to go and pack, be ready for the carriages to take you to Hogsmeade in one hour. That will be all, thank you.'

The student body looked stunned at his announcement; it certainly had not been what they were expecting but Harry just ignored it and swept back up the aisle and out the door, returning to the hospital wing, leaving a silence that lasted several minutes before the room exploded.

* * *

'Is there any change?' Harry asked hopefully when he returned to fain Poppy standing over Severus, her wand at the ready.

Poppy looked up and sighed. 'No, nothing yet I'm afraid. I'm thinking maybe St Mungos could help.'

Harry stared at Severus before shaking his head. 'No Poppy, you are quite capable. If you need a specialist then bring one here but don't move him. Hogwarts can't help him if he isn't within her walls.' He added cryptically causing Poppy to look at him quizzically.

Harry ignored her too, he was getting rather good at it, and stepped up to Snape's side, leaning down and gently pushing the silky black hair off the man's sleeping face. 'You're not leaving me, you bastard. Do you hear me?' He whispered. 'I refuse to let you.' He added, his voice cracking slightly. Poppy moved away, quickly realising she had no business listening in to such a private moment. 'Not at least until we find out what is really going on between us. Fight, Severus. Fight the darkness and come back, please.'

The final plea undid him and he quickly stood and disappeared as Poppy, who had been standing several yards, away moved back to check on her patient. She raised her wand to continue the tests she had been doing minutes ago and almost fell over when she saw the tears trickling from the potions master's closed lids.

'Merlin, Severus, can you hear me?' she cried, dropping her wand and grasping his hand tightly in her own. 'Severus, squeeze my hand if you can hear me.' she pleaded, her eyes locked on the hand clasped in her own.

There.

It was just a touch but it was definitely there. Poppy almost leapt off the bed with a yell but quickly restrained herself, instead leaning over and repeating the action Harry had only minutes ago. 'Just relax, Severus, you're safe here. Just relax, I'm going to get Harry. Just hold on.'

* * *

'Harry, my boy, what is it? I've been waiting for you to return.' Albus said worriedly as Harry burst into the room.

Harry shook his head, unable to speak.

'Sit down, my boy. Take a deep breath.' Albus said soothingly, trying to calm the Boy-Who-Lived who was clearly in distress. Harry sat and let his mentor's calming voice wash over him.

'Albus...' Harry whispered.

'What is it? What happened?'

Harry frowned as if in pain. 'It's Severus, he..he..'

'Just tell me dear boy.'

Harry looked up into the concerned blue eyes. 'Someone attacked him.'

'I beg your pardon?'

'Some cast a heart stopping spell at him. Someone tried to kill him.'

Albus' brows shot skywards. 'No!'

Harry nodded. 'Yes. He's in a coma, Albus. He won't wake up.' he whispered fearfully. 'I can't lose him too, Albus. I just can't.'

Dumbledore lent forward in his chair. 'You won't, dear boy. I promise you you won't. If you heard him before the wards went off then there is something special between you, something that ties you together and that will hold him to this world until it is fulfilled. You must have faith, Harry.'

'I'm trying but I'm just so scared.' Harry admitted in a small whisper. 'What if he never wakes? What if I'm left all alone again. I don't want to be alone again.'

Albus stared at Harry for several moments. 'If something does happen, and I don't think it will.' The elderly wizard added quickly. 'Then you are to come to me.'

'What good will that do?' Harry snapped, suddenly angry. 'How can you help me? You're dead, Albus. You left me, and now Severus will too.'

'Harry!' Albus growled startling the young man. 'You will stop this nonsense and listen to me. Severus is not leaving you. He will be by your side for many years. And when and if the time comes that you are alone then you will come to me and I will help you.'

'How?' Harry said sullenly.

Albus' eyes narrowed. 'There is something that will help you move on, Harry. Even before your time.' He said obtusely. 'Something I had Nicolas Flamel make up many years ago.'

Harry raised an eyebrow. 'Flamel made the Philosophers Stone, Albus. He worked on prolonging life, not taking it.' He drawled.

'One must burn both ends of the candle to reach the middle.' Albus said cryptically.

Harry stared at him for several moments before comprehension dawned in his eyes. 'You have something that will take life.' He breathed. 'You've had something for years.'

Albus nodded.

'Bastard.' Harry hissed, his eyes bright with anger as he stood. 'You've had something that would take away everything. All the pain, the nightmares, everything, and you've hidden it from me.'

'Death is not a release, Harry. It is a coward's way out.'

Harry flinched at the statement, remembering all the times he tried. Had this been how Albus had really felt? That he had been a coward?

'Harry.' Albus said softly but Harry shook his head.

'Don't, Albus.'

'Dear boy, please. That didn't come out the way it should have.' Dumbledore pleaded.

Harry looked away. 'Is that how you really felt, Albus?' Harry asked quietly. 'Do you think me a coward?'

'No, dear boy, no.' Albus said at once. 'You've had so much to deal with in your short life. I can't even begin to tell you how proud I am of you. All I want is for you to be happy. I want for you to live, and to love and to be loved in return. I only meant that choosing death over life is not a means of release. You have to have the courage to change the things you can, the patience to live with the things you can't and the wisdom to know the difference. You have so much courage and wisdom, dear boy, you just need to learn the patience. You cannot change everything and certainly not overnight. You're life will be better, Harry. I promise you that.'

Harry stared up into the tear filled blue eyes. 'And if Severus d..dies?' He stammered softly.

Albus closed his eyes for a moment as if unable to even contemplate the notion. It was another moment before he answered and his blue eyes suddenly burned just as brightly as Harry's had. 'Then you come to me.'

* * *

Severus returned to vague consciousness overnight, hearing Harry's soothing voice talking to him. His chest ached with even the smallest breath but he listened for as long as he could before the soft voice lulled him back to sleep.

When he woke next he felt the gentle hand push the hair back off his face. He heard the words. The strong, powerful, emotion filled words and wanted nothing more than to wake up. He wanted to hold the young man in his arms and soothe away the enormous distress and pain that was evident in every word. He heard Harry beg him to fight and he tried. Tried desperately just to open his eyes but he couldn't. He heard the choke in the young man's voice and tried to open his mouth to scream but it was fruitless and his eyes filled automatically with tears as he heard Harry leave.

He heard what could only be Poppy move closer to the bed and gasp. Moments later he felt her grasp his hand and start talking to him. Severus could hear the words, feel the hand in his but couldn't open his eyes, no matter how hard he tried. It took all of his effort to get his fingers to do as he asked and squeeze the hand holding his the barest amount. He heard the voice telling him to relax, that he was safe. Why wouldn't he be safe? He questioned idly as he felt her release his hand and go rushing off and then there was silence.

It was in that silence he heard the faint rustle of clothing and his mind immediately told his hand to reach for his wand. Not that his hand listened of course.

'You were supposed to die, Snape.' An unknown voice whispered harshly. 'It was supposed to look like an accident and then he'd be free to come to me. Well, we'll make sure of that this time, won't we.'


	9. I'm The Only One Who Waited

Disclaimer – Nothing is mine.

**Chapter 9 – I'm the only one who waited**

_Severus returned to vague consciousness overnight, hearing Harry's soothing voice talking to him. His chest ached with even the smallest breath but he listened for as long as he could before the soft voice lulled him back to sleep._

_When he woke next he felt the gentle hand push the hair back off his face. He heard the words. The strong, powerful, emotion filled words and wanted nothing more than to wake up. He wanted to hold the young man in his arms and soothe away the enormous distress and pain that was evident in every word. He heard Harry beg him to fight and he tried. Tried desperately just to open his eyes but he couldn't. He heard the choke in the young man's voice and tried to open his mouth to scream but it was fruitless and his eyes filled automatically with tears as he heard Harry leave._

_He heard what could have only be Poppy move closer to the bed and gasp. Moments later he felt her grasp his hand and start talking to him. Severus could hear the words, feel the hand in his but couldn't open his eyes, no matter how hard he tried. It took all of his effort to get his fingers to do as he asked and squeeze the hand holding his the barest amount. He heard the voice telling him to relax, that he was safe. Why wouldn't he be safe? He questioned idly as he felt her release his hand and go rushing off and then there was silence._

_It was in that silence he heard the faint rustle of clothing and his mind immediately told his hand to reach for his wand. Not that his hand listened of course._

_'You were supposed to die, Snape.' An unknown voice whispered harshly. 'It was supposed to look like an accident and then he'd be free to come to me. Well, we'll make sure of that this time, won't we.'_

_

* * *

_

Snape heard the slight rustle again and quickly realised the figure was about to curse him. No, he cried out in his mind as he heard the soft incantation. Suddenly Snape felt as if the sun had come into the room and shined down solely on him.

'What on earth?' The voice cried.

'What is going on here?' Poppy's voice startled both Snape and the figure staring incredulously at him from under the invisibility cloak, only a wand visible from its folds. Snape heard the figure whirl on the spot and run from the room before Poppy could regain her wits and cast a summoning charm that would reveal the wearer of the cloak.

'Severus?' Poppy rushed across the room and grasped Snape's hand again. 'It's alright, Severus. I've locked the door. Whoever that was can't get back in.' she assured him. 'Now, I can't seem to reach Harry by floo so I'm going to run up to his office and I'll be right back.' she hesitated a moment. 'I don't know if you can hear me but please just hold on.'

Snape tried desperately to answer, to give the medi-witch some sign that he had heard, but as she'd let go of his hand and walked hurriedly towards the doorway he could do nothing.

His heartbeat was loud in his head and he struggled to hear anything else over it. He'd never felt so helpless. Even kneeling at the wand of Tom Riddle did not scare him as much as lying blind and alone in that cavernous hospital wing, trying desperately not to think of what might happen if his assailant was able to break Poppy's locking charm.

He didn't know who it was but it was obviously someone that wanted Harry, and not in a six foot under and not moving kind of way. His ears listened anxiously for any noise even as his mind stumbled over itself in an effort to discern just exactly who might be after the younger wizard. Unable to narrow it down he went back to willing himself into wakefullness.

He had to warn Harry. He had to protect Harry.

* * *

'Harry!' Poppy's breathless voice shrieked through the locked door as she pounded on it loudly.

Harry stalked to the door, wiping the tears that had escaped down his cheeks at Dumbledore's words. 'Yes, Poppy? What is it?'

'Sev...Severus. He's crying.' She managed to stammer out as she panted harshly.

Harry's eyes widened and he rested a hand on her shoulder. 'Crying? Why is he crying? Is he awake?'

Poppy shook her head. 'No, but I think he can hear you. He squeezed my hand.'

Harry heard no more as he disappeared without a sound.

'Poppy!' Albus' voice was scolding as the medi-witch swore. Poppy had the good grace to look sheepish.

'He could have at least taken me with him.' She grumbled, turning on her heel and beginning the long trek back to the hospital wing leaving Albus chuckling softly.

* * *

'Severus.' Harry had thrown himself down beside the bed and grasped the potions master's hand. 'Please can you hear me?'

He waited, barely breathing for some sign the the older man could hear him. 'Severus, please.' he begged holding the other's hand tightly in his own.

'Har..' The man's voice was but a gasp but it was all Harry needed.

'Oh thank god.' He cried. 'Severus, just relax. Everything is going to be alright.'

Snape's hand suddenly clenched tightly within Harry's as he used all the will he had to pry his eyes open. He blinked several times before his eyes landed on Harry. The Boy-Who-Lived had a tear streaked face, swollen eyes and messy hair but it was the most wonderful sight Snape could ever remember.

'Harry.' He whispered and Harry burst into tears again but lent forward and kissed him gently. Snape felt his strength slowly returning, as if Harry was giving it to him, and eventually lifted his arms high enough to hug the sobbing figure to him.

'I'm sorry, Severus. I'm so sorry.' Harry whispered. Snape moved his hand and placed it on Harry's shoulder, gently pushing the young man away.

'Why? Was it you who cursed me?' He asked, knowing full well that it wasn't.

Harry looked at him askance. 'Of course not.'

'Then what are you sorry for.' Snape asked.

'Severus, you've not had a spell sent at you in anger in almost ten years.' Harry said bluntly. 'And now someone has tried to kill you.'

'And how is that is your fault, Mr Potter? I do think you think yourself too highly.' Snape arched an eyebrow.

'No. It's not that.'

Harry hesitated.

'Go ahead.' Snape said encouragingly.

'Severus, I...'

'Harry, please listen to me.' The older man said softly, reaching to take Harry's hands in his own. 'I know Albus has spoken to you about this before but you must really learn to distance yourself from the choices of others.'

'Severus.' Harry tried again but the potions master held a finger up to his lips.

'Harry, listen to me.' he said again. 'I know the risks of being with you. I knew the moment I saw your mark. Nothing you say will convince me that anything that has happened or will happen is your fault so you might as well give up that train of thought completely.'

'But Severus.' Harry tried one last time but found his words swallowed as Snape grasped his shoulders and pulled him down so that he could kiss him soundly.

'Are we in agreement, Headmaster?' Snape asked, rather breathlessly after he had pulled away.

Harry nodded, his expression dazed. 'Yes, Professor.' He said softly. Snape smiled and mindless of the fact that they were in the middle of the hospital wing, pulled Harry onto the bed beside him and wrapped his arms tightly around the younger man, closing his eyes.

'Get some rest, Harry. You look like death warmed over.' He murmured.

Harry smiled, snuggling into the warmth and security those arms provided.

That was how Poppy found them minutes later after finally trekking down from the fourth floor. She could tell that Snape had actually woken as his arms were wrapped tightly around Harry's waist and his head bent to rest on the messy black hair of his partner.

She stared at them for several moments, taking in the relaxed expression of both, something she hadn't seen on either face for many a year, even before Harry left the wizarding world. She sighed softly before casting another locking charm at the door and returning to her office. She dearly hoped this worked out for both of them.

* * *

The man fled the castle in an atrocious mood, almost splinching himself as he apparated back home, ignoring the inquiries as to his whereabouts, he stormed up to his room.

He couldn't believe his luck. First the bastard wouldn't die when he was supposed to and when he tried a second time there was some sort of bloody shield in place and he almost got caught. It wouldn't do to get caught. There was still so much to do. Everything was almost in place. A few days and Harry would be his. Everyone else would be a distant memory.

* * *

Harry shifted at the soft fingers running through his hair and sighed in contentment. He soon felt soft kisses being placed across his cheek until the gentle lips made it to his own and he was woken completely as an insistent tongue pushed its way into his mouth and began mapping it out as if making sure it had forgotten nothing.

Harry let out a groan as nimble fingers quickly made their way under his shirt and grasped a nipple before pinching it.

'Severus.' Harry gasped, opening his eyes to see glittering black looking back at him in amusement.

'Yes, Harry, did you want something?' The potions master drawled softly.

Harry nodded, his arms coming up and winding around the older man's neck. 'Yes, I want you never to stop doing that.' He whispered before tilting his head up and capturing the man's lips with his own.

Severus allowed it to continue for a moment longer before pulling away, smirking at Harry's noise of discontent. 'I do believe we should continue this where we cannot be disturbed.' He murmured.

'I have to agree, however until I've checked you over, Severus Snape, you're not going anywhere.' Came Poppy's amused voice from nearby. Both Harry and Severus jumped as neither had heard her come in.

'Now see here, Poppy. I'm fine.' Snape insisted, pulling Harry to him tightly.

Poppy eyed them both with a small smile on her face and a wicked glint in her eye that Harry wasn't sure he really liked. 'I'm sure you are, Severus, but you're still not going anywhere until I check you over. So, Harry dear, if you could please unwind yourself from my patient I can let you get on your way.'

Harry sprang away from the potions master, almost falling off the bed as he turned the colour of a tomato. 'Yes Madame Pomfrey.' He mumbled felling like he was eleven again. Snape snorted loudly but sat up with a groan.

'Fine then, woman. Get on with it so that I can get the hell away from your clutches.'

'My, that is a polite way to talk to someone who helped save your life.' Poppy said sarcastically. 'But I supposed one shouldn't expect civilised words from a man such as yourself.'

'Excuse me?' Snape raised an eyebrow, looking so affronted that Harry couldn't help but snicker at him.

'You heard me.' Poppy raised her wand and cast several monitoring spells before dropping it with a huff. 'Fine. You can go, but I don't want to see you in here, either of you, for the rest of the summer.'

Harry held up his hands in surrender. 'Hey, I didn't do anything.'

'Of course not, Harry. Not get along with you both. I'll get the house elves to bring you some breakfast up in the Harry's rooms.' Poppy said lightly, disappearing into her office with a wink and a wave.

'How did she know we would be in my rooms.' Harry grumbled. 'We could have been going to yours.'

'Because she knows Albus would want to see me.' Severus said as he pulled on his robes that were lying across a nearby chair.

'Of course.' Harry sighed as he headed towards the door knowing the potions master would be following.

* * *

'Severus, my boy.' The figure in the portrait looked so relieved to see him Severus couldn't help but smile.

'Good morning, Albus.' He replied softly.

'It is wonderful to see you up and around. I'm so glad you're alright.'

'Thank you.' Severus was almost embarrassed at the sincerity ringing in Dumbledore's words.

'Did you see who cursed you?'

Harry's eyes widened at that. In his happiness at seeing the older man awake he'd forgotten to ask and he quickly looked to Snape who shook his head.

'No, but I know they're after Harry.' He murmured reaching out to take Harry's hand in his own.

'But why? Surely the Death Eaters have given up by now.' Harry questioned.

'It wasn't a Death Eater.' Snape corrected him. 'It was someone who wants you for you.'

'I beg your pardon?'

'He Wants you.' Severus said again watching Harry's reaction carefully. Sure enough, it took a minute or two, but then Harry paled.

'No.'

Snape pulled him closer and held him tightly. 'Please be very careful. This is not a Death Eater or they wouldn't be able to get into the castle. The wards against them were never taken down as you know.'

Harry nodded dumbly.

'I believe it might even be someone you know. Someone who will have no trouble catching you with your guard down. Please be on your guard at all times.'

Harry nodded again. 'I will.' he promised.

Snape's black eyes studied him intently until Harry thought he'd been laid bare before the potions master bent his head and captured Harry's lips with his own.

'Well then, I might go and let all the portraits know your fine.' Albus said cheerfully. 'I'll be at least two, three hours.'

Snape pulled away and glanced at him. 'Thank you, Albus.' he said quietly.

Albus gave them both a fond look before ducking out the side of his portrait as Snape turned back to Harry.

'I was so worried you wouldn't wake up.' Harry whispered, his fingers tracing Snape's cheek.

'I know. I could hear you.' Snape murmured.

'Until we find out who did this, Severus, I'm not sure it's safe for you alone in the dungeons.'

Severus allowed a wicked smirk to grace his features. 'Why, Headmaster, is that your way of asking me to move in?' He drawled.

'What? No...I mean...I...'

Snape raised an eyebrow.

'Yes.' Harry finished, blushing brightly and dropping his head. 'I just think you'd be safer up here where there are more people.'

'Where you are.' Snape finished for him, an edge to his voice that Harry could tell meant trouble. He knew the older man was thinking that Harry thought he had to protect him.

Harry looked up, his expression nervous. 'I don't want to lose you, Severus.' He whispered. 'I'm not sure I could stand it.'

Snape reached up and gently smoothed the frown off Harry's forehead, taking in the expressive green eyes that were full of fear. 'You won't lose me, Harry. You'll never lose me. I promise you that.' He vowed, pulling Harry tightly to him again. He could feel the young man shaking and knew that the past few days had probably set Harry back weeks on his recovery after the death of his mentor and father. To have been that close to losing the one person he now relied upon so soon after Albus' death would have all but shaken the young man to the brink. Severus vowed to do anything to stop that from happening even if it meant giving up his beloved dungeons for the noisy, nosy towers of the castle.

Severus pulled away and waited for Harry to look up before leaning down and kissing him gently. 'Come on, I think you need to rest of a while.' he said softly.

'I'm fine.' Harry insisted.

'I know, but indulge me just this once.' Severus gently tugged the young man through to his rooms and removed his robes and pushed him down on the bed before removing his own. He pulled off both their shoes and climbed up beside the young man, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close.

Harry sighed again at the feelings of warmth and protection those strong arms provided and closed his eyes. He hadn't realised just how tired he was and he quickly relaxed, knowing Severus would wake him if anything happened. He felt the older man place a gentle kiss on his temple and smiled.

'Love you, Severus.' he murmured sleepily before he let slumber take him.

* * *

Snape lay there unable to sleep for some time as those three little words careened around in his head. No one. Not his mother or father, his friends, or even Albus had ever said those three words.

Just Harry. Only Harry.

'Dear Merlin, Harry.' He whispered, carding his fingers through the messy black hair. 'What are you doing to me?'

Of course Harry was out of it and didn't answer and thankfully it wasn't long after when Snape too finally managed to drop off to sleep.

* * *

Minerva and the rest of the staff welcomed Severus with smiles and warm wishes of delight the next morning when together with Harry he joined them at breakfast. No mention was made of Snape's attacker but Minerva did lean over and whisper to Harry that all of the portraits were on the lookout and have been instructed to alert him should they see anyone.

Harry had nodded in thanks before raising his eyes waiting until the rest of the staff were silent. 'I need to work further on the wards today, so if I could request that you all remain within the castle walls, just at least until I have finished.'

'What about me, 'arry?' Hagrid asked loudly.

'I have some things that need to be fetched from Diagon Alley, Hagrid, and would be most grateful if you would care to oblige?' Severus asked from his position at Harry's right elbow.

Hagrid beamed at the potions master. Snape had never trusted anyone enough to ask them to pick up anything for him before and Hagrid was proud that Snape had enough faith to ask him. Of course it was more that Snape refused to leave Harry alone in the castle but no one needed to know that.

During their morning ablutions Harry had stated, in no uncertain terms, that until the attacker was caught Snape was not to leave the castle grounds. Snape had not been happy but Harry had said that it was hard enough to keep him safe on the grounds let alone in Diagon Alley. Snape had easily seen through the firm expression to the fear that was prevalent beneath and nodded in agreement.

He would not leave the castle grounds.

After the meal was finished Harry walked out of the great hall and crossed to the doors leading to the grounds.

'Harry.'

He heard Snape's call and stopped until the potions master caught up with him. 'Please be careful out there.' Severus murmured, staring intently down at Harry.

'Promise.' Harry said softly, tilting his head and placing a gentle kiss on the man's lips after glancing around to check the hall was empty. 'You can see me from the third floor of the west tower. Lock the door once you're in there.' He added before slipping out the door, knowing the older man would want to watch over him when he was unable to really watch over himself.

He walked silently across the grounds, past the Whomping Willow until he was in the centre of the wards. The castle was only twenty yards away but Harry couldn't help the ripple of unease that ran through him at feeling so alone and exposed out here. It couldn't be helped though, another signature out on the grounds at the moment would only hinder him.

Once again he sat down on the grass and crossed his legs, placing his hands in his knees. He glanced once up at the windows of the tower to see Severus watching him intently from the second window. He nodded in response to the man's wave before closing his eyes.

The wards hadn't changed in the week or so since he last looked at them. There were still multitudes of layers that had still to be removed but at least he didn't feel as if he had to hurry now. Severus was here and so here is where Harry would stay, for the moment. As much as he had wanted to return to Lexington, he wasn't sure it was really home now. Albus had been right, as usual. Home is where the heart is; and his heart was now firmly entwined with that of the potions master. He idly wondered if the older man would consider returning to the United States with him as he also knew that even if he couldn't return to Lexington he wasn't sure he wanted to stay at Hogwarts.

As if to scold him for his wandering thoughts the wards gave him a sharp mental nudge and Harry quickly returned his concentration to the task at hand, realising he was just holding one of the wards in limbo as his mind traveled.

It was the wards barring entry to all who wore the Dark Mark. Of course it had been adjusted so that Severus could come and go as he pleased and Draco Malfoy had to remain within the wards at all times. Harry had mentally raised an eyebrow when he saw the hex Albus had attached to the wards should the Slytherin had tried to leave. A part of him wished Malfoy had tried it for the amusement value alone.

There was another mental nudge and Harry quickly moved that one aside; it could remain for the moment, he thought picking through the next one.

He remained in that one position, unmoving for more than six hours, but by the time he'd finished he's sorted through some eighty wards, discarding almost half and keeping the rest. By that time he was also exhausted and hungry. It seemed like hours since breakfast and the weight of the wards had tired him greatly. Having to literally use his power to hold them as he sorted was draining and Harry could quickly see why Albus had said he was the only one who could have completed the task.

Of course once he had sorted them, taken down what was no longer needed and strengthened those that were, almost half of them could be anchored to the castle itself meaning a task like this should not be nearly as difficult in the future. With a relieved sigh he slowly pulled away from the wards and opened his eyes.

He saw movement in his peripheral vision and glanced up to see Snape jump to his feet from what Harry assumed had been a chair he'd conjured. It was quite obvious from the expression on his face that he'd been there for the entire time but Harry wondered why he also looked so relieved to see him.

He got slowly and stiffly to his feet, stretching out the kinks in his back before gesturing to Severus that he would meet him in the entrance hall and turning to walk slowly back towards the castle, his limbs weary and his mind so heavy with exhaustion Harry was surprised he could see straight.

He managed probably five yards past the Whomping Willow, which had kindly frozen the entire time he'd been out on the grounds, when he heard a soft whisper behind him, he turned around as quickly as he could but was just too tired to comprehend the man half out of the tunnel under the old tree or the spell that struck him dead on only moments later.

* * *

Harry's head was pounding and he felt like he wanted to vomit. He shifted as if to roll onto his side only to find himself bound by the wrists and ankles to what could only have been a bed.

'Oh god.' Harry breathed as Snape's words of the evening before came back to him. His eyes shot open and he began to struggle until he found the bonds released and he was out of the bed and across the room so quickly it made his had spin further.

'Relax, Harry. You're safe now.' Came a horribly familiar voice from the doorway. Harry saw the red hair and the entirety of what had happened out on the grounds flooded back at him.

'Ron?' Harry questioned, even though he was quite sure.

'I told you to relax, Harry.' Ron said softly, moving closer to Harry and holding out what appeared to be Harry's glasses. Harry took them quickly and shoved them on, raising his hand.

'Let me go, Ron.' He said coldly.

Ron smirked, and Harry decided that it was definitely an expression that didn't suit his old friend. 'I think not, Harry.' Ron murmured lifting his wand and casting a locking charm at the door. 'I've waited far too long. You aren't going anywhere.'

Harry's eyes burned. 'Let me go, Ron, or so help me.'

'So help you what, Harry? Go ahead. Go ahead and try and break that locking spell.' Ron smirked again.

Harry raised his hand and tried to cast the strongest unlocking spell he knew; and dropped to his knees in agony moments later as a burst of pain shot through from his very core. He pushed hard at the pain but it still took several minutes to go away, all the time Ron was staring at him, the slight smirk still in place and one eyebrow raised in triumph.

'I did warn you, Harry.' He said simply.

Harry glared at him as he struggled to his feet. 'What the hell is going on?' He gasped.

'Now, now, Harry. Just relax. Why don't you sit down, this could take awhile.'

Harry's glare got even fiercer and he folded his arms over his chest in defiance.

Ron just laughed, crossing the dozen steps to where Harry stood before bodily picking him up and throwing him on the bed. Harry, with a disadvantage of over eight inches and one hundred and twenty pounds couldn't do much except let himself be thrown. His magic had someone deserted him, it wouldn't respond at all no matter what he did.

It was only as he landed that he caught sight of himself in the mirror across the room and saw the silver rune covered collar fitting snuggly around his throat and his hands flew to it. Obviously charmed to be unnoticeable, it was the last thing he had expected. Of course, no one should have known to use one, let alone Ron. Albus was the only one who knew what he was. And Severus. And the staff of Hogwarts. And the Minister. Suddenly the blood drained from his face.

'Mother of Merlin.' Harry whispered.

Everyone knew.

It had been reported in the Prophet. He'd forgotten with all that had happened. The fact that Ron had not only researched exactly what he needed to subdue Harry, but had also found it, and afforded to buy it was all but unconscionable.

'Ron, what have you done?' Harry breathed, his hands never leaving the finely sculpted artifact around his neck.

'I've done what needed to be done, Harry. I came to see you and you ignored me and I've waited too long. You were having an affair with that greasy git. That cannot be allowed to continue. You obviously needed some time away from him. Time with me, so that you could see how much I love you. How much I adore you, and always have.'

'Ron, are you out of your mind?' Harry cried. 'Let me go right now. If you love someone you don't lock them away.'

Ron shook his head and reached out to caress Harry's cheek, frowning darkly when Harry shied away. 'That's where you're wrong, Harry. If you love someone you have to hang on to them. You're staying here with me until I can convince you of how much you mean to me.' Ron vowed, moving his hand to gently run his fingers through Harry's hair.

Harry pulled sharply away. 'You can try, Ron, but Severus will find me. I can assure you of that.' Harry hadn't known just how bad Ron's temper had become but, when he backhanded Harry so hard he almost fell from the bed and caused his glasses to fly off and across the room, he quickly realised that the redhead's fuse was even shorter than it used to be. Harry cradled his split lip and bruised and burning cheek in one hand as he stared up at his friend with blurred eyes.

'He will find me.' Harry said again and Ron pounced, pushing him off the bed until they were scrabbling around on the floor. Harry, unable to get past the runic collar and use his magic, kicked, bit and clawed every part of the other man he could reach but with the differences in their sizes Ron quickly had him back up on the bed, face down, his arms held tightly behind his back.

'He won't find you, Harry, and even if he did, by that time I will have you eating out of my hand, just begging for my touch. You'll see.'

Harry let out a grunt and tried to roll the other off and suddenly he was free, but the euphoria didn't last. Ron had only released him so that he could get his wand and moments later Harry found himself spread eagled on the bed once again, this time face up. Ron was staring down at him, his blue eyes shining with lust.

'Ron, please.' Harry whispered

Ron's expression softened and he knelt beside Harry on the bed. 'Oh don't worry, Harry. You don't have to beg yet. That will come soon.' He said softly as he quickly banished Harry's shirt.

Harry yelped as Ron ran his fingers lightly along his chest and Harry couldn't help but compare the cold digits to those of the potions master. He closed his eyes as Ron pulled gently on his nipple. 'No.' Harry hissed through gritted teeth.

Ron didn't seem to hear him as he bent his head and began licking a trail from Harry's navel to his collarbone, up his neck and along his jaw until he found Harry's lips. Harry clamped his jaw shut but Ron bit his lip harshly and he gasped.

The redhead took full advantage, plunging his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry snapped his mouth closed and Ron pulled quickly away, blood dripping down his chin. 'Bloody hell.' Ron lisped around his bitten tongue even as he backhanded Harry once again. 'Do that again and you'll regret it. Just relax. This is going to happen, Harry. I've waited ten bloody years for this and I can't wait any longer.' Ron lowered his head once again and began laving Harry's chest, smearing his blood in different patterns. 'Do you have any idea of how much I wanted you during school? That last year you had grown so much. You were so beautiful, Harry.'

'No.' Harry breathed as Ron sucked on his nipple.

'Yes, you were. Many of the boys at Hogwarts wanted you. Girls too of course. You were strong and powerful but your face still showed innocence. It was intoxicating. It still is, but none of them waited, Harry. Only I waited for you.'

Harry squeezed his eyes tightly shut and refused to cry as Ron continued laying kisses all over him. This was crazy. Ron couldn't possibly think Harry wanted this. Wanted anyone but Severus. He let out a whimper as Ron's hand slipped into his trousers and curled around him.

'Merlin, Harry.' Ron breathed into his neck. 'You taste so good, Harry. I knew you would.' Ron's tongue traced down his cheek and onto his neck. As it moved lower Harry knew what was coming and tears filled his eyes and fell down his cheeks.

'Ron, please don't.' Harry pleaded again but Ron didn't seem to hear him as he lifted his wand again and banished the rest of Harry's clothing.

'Oh Harry.' Ron mumbled as he took Harry in his mouth. Harry let out a cry and began shaking his head.

'No, no, no.' He repeated over and over again as he struggled to ignore the feelings that were beginning to rise in him with what Ron was doing to him.

Ron worked diligently, caressing Harry's sack as his mouth continued its meticulous task. Finally, even through the self loathing and anger and disgust, Harry couldn't stop his body from betraying him. Ron's mouth and fingers were doing things to him he'd never even imagined. When Harry was fully hard Ron looked up, a triumphant grin on his face.

'See Harry, I knew you really loved me, not that greasy bastard. You just needed to see it for yourself.' Ron said earnestly running his fingers over Harry's achingly hard shaft.

Harry closed his eyes again. 'That's not love, Ron.' He said hoarsely.

Ron's expression turned dark and he moved up until he was close enough that he knew Harry could see his eyes and waited until he opened them. 'You will love me, Harry. Snape will be dead in less than twenty four hours, and then you will be mine.'

Harry's eyes widened in horror. 'What? No, you can't.' He cried struggling to remove the bonds around his wrists and ankles.

Ron laughed and banished the bonds and flipped Harry over onto his stomach, pressing him down with his sheer weight until Harry could barely breathe. 'It's too late, Harry. The plan is underway. I brought his little present at the same time I got yours.' Ron crooned as he lovingly stroked the metal collar around Harry's neck. 'And just like this one, his little gift can only be stopped by the same password. You'll never make it.'

'Ron, please don't do this.' Harry begged, unable to hold the tears back any longer.

Ron licked his ear and bit the lobe before chuckling. 'No, Harry. This is what's meant to be. Once Snape is dead you will look for comfort in the nearest available man, just like you did when Dumbledore died. And I will be that man. You will love me, Harry. I can assure you of that.'

'Never!' Harry sobbed. 'I'll never forgive you if something happens to Severus. And I will never, ever love you.'

Ron's face turned a nasty shade of red and Harry was just thinking he might have gone too far when Ron's fingers breeched him harshly. Harry screamed. The pain was indescribable. He thought he was being torn in two.

'You love me, Harry. Say it.' Ron growled.

Harry was shaking his head. His whole body was trembling and he was almost hyperventilating. Between the pain and the weight of Ron's body he could hardly breathe. 'Ron, please.' Harry sobbed.

'Say it!'

Harry just kept shaking his head, letting out a howl when another two of Ron's fingers joined the first and stretched him crudely. 'SAY IT!' Ron bellowed in his ear.

'Avada...'

'NO!'


	10. True Love

Disclaimer – Nothing is mine.

**Chapter 10 – True Love**

Snape was beside himself. He'd seen Harry finish and walk towards the castle and had hurried down to meet him only to find no sign of the young man. He'd searched the entire castle from top to bottom with the rest of the staff but he was no where to be found.

'It's obvious that he hasn't just up and left of his own free will, I mean, the wards are all still intact.' Minerva spoke up.

The blood drained from Snape's face. 'Oh dear Merlin.' He breathed. 'He took him. He's taken him.'

'What are you talking about, Severus? Who's taken him?' Minerva huffed.

'The same person that hexed me.' Snape said quietly.

'Oh Severus, you can be sure it was them.' Poppy insisted.

'Well, as Minerva said, he didn't get up and leave.' Snape shouted. 'That man was after Harry, and now he has him.'

Poppy and Minerva exchanged glances and the Deputy Headmistress began herding the rest of the staff from the room as Poppy tried to calm the potions master.

'Severus, Harry will be fine. He's a strong young man. If he has been taken, he could have been Portkeyed anywhere, there is nothing we can do. He can get through this. Have faith in him.' Poppy said quietly as she pushed the man down into the chair in front of Harry's desk.

'I can't just sit here.' Severus insisted.

'Then why don't you go and prepare some healing potions. I believe the hospital wing is running low.' Minerva glanced at Poppy who nodded. 'That will keep you occupied until we hear anything.'

'A good idea, Minerva.' Poppy said briskly hauling the man back to his feet and pushing him towards the door. 'Merlin forbid, Harry comes back and needs something I've run out of.'

Snape glared at the two witches who just smiled at him before he turned on his heel and stalked out of the office and down the stairs. His mind was racing as he tried to guess where Harry might have been taken. He went over the hissed threats in the hospital wing as he struggled to put a name and face to the voice and he desperately pushed away the thoughts of what Harry might be enduring as he swept through the deserted corridors of the school in complete safety.

He pushed open the door to his lab so hard it flew back against the door with a bang, crossing the room in swift strides and yanking his largest cauldron off the shelf, setting it on its stand and lighting it with the flick of his wand. He murmured softly and water poured from his wand filling the cauldron to half as he reached for the base ingredients.

He poured in the crushed newts eyes and the fish scales and moved towards his private storeroom for the unicorn blood he kept locked away.

'DON'T TOUCH IT!' came the cry from the doorway causing Snape's head to whip up as his hand hovered only inches from the door.

'What the hell do you want?' Snape growled harshly.

Hermione stared at him through tear filled eyes and raised her wand. Snape stiffened, wishing he hadn't left his on the bench beside the simmering cauldron.

'Aeternus.' Hermione whispered brokenly and to Snape's surprise the spell flew past him and hit the door knob causing it to glow so brightly the potions master's had to shield his eyes as he stumbled away from it.

'What in Merlin's name?'

Hermione stepped forward, past the older man and grasped the door knob lifting it easily away from the door and handing it to Snape.

'It was cursed.' She cried, tears falling down her cheeks. 'He put it there so that you would touch it. It would have poisoned you leaving Harry for him.'

Snape's eyes widened and he grasped Hermione's shoulders and shook her. 'Where is he? Who has him?'

Hermione began to cry harder. 'I'm sorry. I was just so angry with Harry for not helping Draco, I agreed to help him but I think Harry's in danger now. I think he might hurt him.' Hermione sobbed.

Snape wanted to kill her there and then. 'For Merlin's sake, woman. Pull yourself together. Where is Harry? Who took him?'

Hermione sniffed loudly. 'Ron. Ron took him.' She stammered. 'To the Shrieking Shack.'

Snape all but threw the young woman to the floor as he shoved past her, slowing only long enough to summon his wand before running from the room.

* * *

Harry's head whipped up as he saw the potions master burst into the room and incant the killing curse, a look of absolute menace on his face.

'Avada.'

'NO!' Harry screamed, knowing that if Ron died he'd never get this collar off.

'Kedavra.' Snape finished and the green light hit Ron square in the shoulder flinging him backwards off Harry.

Harry didn't know whether to be more relieved that the probing fingers were gone and the nightmare was over, or horrified that unless they could find someway of negating the runic collar he would remain a squib for the rest of his life. Either thought caused him pain and he curled into a fetal position as tears fell unheeded from his eyes.

'Harry.' Snape murmured, sitting on the edge of the bed but hesitant to touch him. It was obvious from the state of him that he'd been abused, but how far the red head had gone Severus didn't know. Harry solved his dilemma though and moved until he could wrap his arms around the man's neck.

'Severus.' He sobbed brokenly and Snape quickly gathered him in his arms and hugged him tightly. 'He said you'd be dead. He had set a trap for you.' Harry cried.

'I know.' Snape murmured holding Harry close. 'It's alright, Harry. It's over now.'

Harry shook his head rapidly. 'No. No it isn't. I have no magic. No power whatsoever.' He cried.

Snape placed a hand on either shoulder and gently pushed Harry away from him until he could look into the young man's eyes. 'What are you talking about?'

Harry hiccoughed and pointed to the collar on his neck that Snape hadn't even noticed. 'It took all my magic. I can't use it at all. I couldn't even use it to stop him. I tried but it hurt so much. I tried to stop him but it was all gone.' Harry babbled and Snape quickly pulled him close once again.

'It's alright Harry. It hasn't taken it. It's just locked it away. The wards of the school are still standing so you must still have it inside.'

'Yes, but I can't get it off. It has a password only Ron knew, and you KILLED HIM.' Harry shouted. 'Now I'll never get it off. I'll be like this forever.' Harry dissolved into tears again and buried his face in his hands.

Snape lifted his wand and pointed it at Harry's neck. 'Aeternus.' he whispered. And the collar clicked open and fell into Harry's lap startling the younger man for only a moment before the excess power flooded out of him, swirling about the room around them and making Snape's hair stand on end.

'Oh my god.' Harry breathed, staring in awe between the collar that was now in his hands and the potions master. 'How?'

'Mrs Malfoy.' Snape murmured. 'Her conscience got the better of her.'

Comprehension dawned in Harry's eyes. 'She helped him. She found what he needed and gave him the money.'

Snape nodded. 'I can only assume so. She apparently was upset with you.'

Harry's expression darkened. 'I'll give her something to be upset about.' He growled, tossing the collar across the room and throwing a wandless Incendio at it.

Snape looked into the angry green eyes and smiled. Yes, Harry would recover from this. He had no doubt. With this in mind he lifted a hand and wiped at the tear stained cheeks. 'Come on, let's get you back to Hogwarts.'

Harry hesitated. 'Severus, I...'

Snape looked at him intently. 'It matters not, Harry. Let's just get back to the castle. I want you to take a few potions and get some rest. We can talk more in the morning.' He said firmly as he stood and took off his cloak, wrapping it around Harry's shoulders.

Harry hesitated further. 'You won't leave me alone will you?' he asked in a small voice.

Snape pulled the young man close to him. 'Never again, Harry.' He vowed before kissing him softly.

Tears pricked at Harry's eyes again as he allowed the man to help him from the bed. Every step was painful but Harry refused to let the older man carry him. He wouldn't give Ron the satisfaction, even if the man was now dead. Once Harry was standing a few steps away from the bed, he allowed the potions master to wrap his arms around him tightly before he apparated them away with a pop.

* * *

'Oh Harry.' Poppy cried as they landed in the hospital wing. Harry stumbled and Snape ignored Harry's protests and swept him up in those strong arms and placed him gently on the nearest bed. The entirety of what he'd been through over the last six hours finally came crashing down on him as Poppy reached forward to undo Severus robe that Harry had clutch tightly around him. He let out a cry and all but launched himself at Snape, curling himself into the man's chest.

'Please don't touch me.' He whispered.

Poppy's mouth dropped open and she started in shock at Harry. 'Severus?' she questioned.

Snape rested one arm protectively around Harry's shoulders as he gently ran his fingers through the messy black hair with the other. 'I think perhaps a couple of pain killing potions and a bruise salve might just be best for the moment.'

Poppy nodded and after a final glance at the trembling form in Snape's arms quickly hurried to get what was needed.

'Shhh, Harry. You're safe now.' Snape murmured.

Poppy returned quickly and Snape took the potions from her and quietly coaxed Harry to drink them before spreading the bruise salve over the rapidly blackening cheek and lip. Harry baulked however when Poppy held up a familiar blue vial.

'Please, Harry. Take it for me.' Severus pleaded softly. 'You need to rest and you won't do that without it.'

'Severus, please.' Harry shook his head.

Snape knew exactly what he was afraid of and gently cupped his cheek, mindless of the medi-witch standing before them. 'I won't leave you, Harry. Not for a moment. We will be safe in your rooms and I'll let no one in till you wake. I swear on my magic.'

Harry's green eyes stared intently at him for several moments before the Boy-Who-Lived nodded slowly, taking the proffered vial with shaking hands.

'I swear.' Snape said again when he hesitated. Harry swallowed heavily before closing his eyes and knocking back the vial in one go.

Snape caught him as the darkness took him and lifted the sleeping figure as he stood.

'Severus, what on earth happened?' Poppy asked, reaching out to smooth Harry's hair back off his face.

'Ron Weasley happened.' Snape said darkly, his eyes unable to hide both the anger and concern. 'He kidnapped him.'

Poppy gasped and her hands flew to her mouth. 'What?'

'Bound his magic with a runic collar and was proceeding to show Harry how much he meant to him by almost raping him.' Snape had to swallow heavily himself at the mental picture of Harry naked on the bed, bleeding, with the hulking figure of Ron Weasley lying over him, his hand up Harry's arse as the young man screamed at him to stop.

'You cannot be serious, Severus.'

'I am, Poppy. The body of that blasted Gryffindor is currently lying in the Shrieking Shack where I found Harry. I would appreciate it if you could let Minerva know what has happened and ask her to contact the Aurors. They will need to secure the Shack.'

'Of course, Severus. I'll tell her straight away.' Poppy promised.

Snape nodded and walked swiftly towards the door, stopping just inside the door to look back at the medi-witch. 'If you could also pass a message on to the Aurors for me?' He asked, waiting until she nodded before going on. 'Tell them I wish to press charges against Mrs Malfoy.'

'Whatever for?'

'Aiding and abetting both a kidnapping and attempted murder.' Snape said curtly.

'Severus, you cannot be serious.' Poppy repeated her words of only moments earlier.

Snape glanced down at Harry and when he looked up his eyes were glittering like shards of onyx. 'Deadly serious, Poppy.' He whispered menacingly before spinning on his heel and disappearing out the door leaving Poppy to sink down on the bed, shaking her head in disbelief.

* * *

Snape stared down at the sleeping figure in his arms, gently running his fingers down Harry's cheek, noticing that the bruise had faded and he wondered how long the other scars of the evening before would take to heal.

He had carefully removed the robe he'd wrapped around the young man, magicking on a pair of pyjamas before changing himself and crawling in beside the young man to hold him tightly.

He couldn't believe that he'd almost lost him again. If Hermione hadn't stopped him from touching that door he'd have died a painful death by morning and Harry would be alone once again. He hated to think of just how the young man would have coped with that.

Harry shifted slightly and Snape bent his head to place a gentle kiss on his temple. 'You're safe, Harry. I'm here with you.' He murmured and Harry settled almost instantly.

Snape lay there for many hours, his eyes never leaving Harry's face as his thoughts swirled almost out of control through his head. They eventually spiraled down to a single one. Something he couldn't deny, especially in the middle of the night without a soul to hear him. 'I love you, Harry Potter.' He whispered, leaning down and kissing the young man chastely. With this admission made, Snape finally closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

* * *

Snape had woken and removed himself from the bed before Harry awoke the next morning. The last thing he wanted was to make the young man uncomfortable. Instead he moved over to the chair by the fireplace and conjured some tea, sipping it in silent contemplation of where to go from here.

'Severus?' He heard Harry's slightly panicked voice ring out almost a half hour later.

'I'm here, Harry.' The potions master lent forward and Harry let out a sigh of relief, looking away in embarrassment at the loudness of the action.

Snape placed his cup down and moved to the bedside. 'How do you feel?' he asked gently, sitting on the edge as Harry sat up.

'I'm fine.' Harry said automatically. 'Nothing hurts.'

Snape rolled his eyes. 'How are you really?' he amended the question staring into the vivid green eyes.

Harry looked away again. 'I'm alright...I just...I...'

'Harry?' Snape couldn't hide his concern. He wondered just what Harry could be embarrassed about.

'I...Severus...I'm sorry.' Harry sighed, closing his eyes in defeat and waiting to be rejected.

Snape reeled back as if struck. 'What on earth are you apologising for this time?' He asked, reaching for the young man.

Harry flinched away. 'I didn't want to, I mean he was doing things and I...but I didn't mean to.' He stammered. 'I didn't feel anything for him...but he was doing things and I couldn't help it.'

The words gave some idea of what was going through Harry's mind and ignoring the flinch he reached out to the other man. 'You have nothing to be ashamed of, Harry.' Severus said firmly but gently as he pulled the younger man out from under the blankets and into his arms. 'Whatever happened has no bearing on what we feel for each other. Your body's response was not something you could have helped, no matter who was doing it to you. You have nothing to be ashamed of, Harry.' Snape repeated, clasping Harry chin and tilting the young man's head so that he could stare into the verdant green eyes. 'Nothing that happened in that place is your fault, and nothing that happened is something that you could have stopped.'

Harry looked at him intently as if searching for the truth. He was obviously satisfied as he lifted a hand and curled it round the back of the potions master's neck and pulled his head down, running his tongue over the man's lips before kissing him with all the passion he could muster. Snape kissed him back heatedly for several moments before his brain kicked in and he pulled away.

'Harry, I don't think.'

Harry silenced him with a hand over his lips. 'Please Severus.' he whispered. 'I need to know that that isn't all there is.'

'It's too soon.' Severus insisted.

Harry looked at him with pleading eyes. 'If we leave it much longer it might be too late.'

Severus stared at him, the black eyes searching for the truth. And he found it. Harry was scared. Scared that what Ron had done was all he would ever know. That that was all there was.

'I will show you what true lovemaking is, Harry, on one condition.' He murmured.

'Anything.' Harry breathed, his eyes shining.

'That you look me in the eye and tell me you are truly ready. That after everything that happened yesterday, you are still of sound enough mind to know what it is you are asking of me.'

Harry hesitated before looking Severus boldly. 'I want you to make love to me, Severus. I want you to show me what it really should be between two people who feel the way we do.' He said, unable to hide the slight pleading in his voice.

It was all Severus needed though as he bent his head and resumed the heated kiss he had pulled away from. Harry groaned as the older man's tongue traced his mouth, tongue mapping every inch of it before moving cross his cheek and down neck.

Snape's hands hesitated at the top button of Harry's pyjamas but Harry nodded and not long after that lithe body was laid out before him.

'Merlin, Harry.' Snape breathed as he quickly shed his own clothes and moved to lay beside the young man. 'You're beautiful.'

Harry sucked in a breath his eyes wide.

'What is it?' Snape said instantly.

Harry swallowed. 'Ron, he...he said...'

Snape gently caressed his cheek and smiled. 'Just because He said that doesn't mean it isn't true, Harry.' Snape murmured, staring into the green eyes and willing Harry to see the truth. 'He may have gone the wrong way about it but it doesn't mean that what ever he said to you in there was a lie.'

'I just...I never...'

'Do you trust me, Harry?'

'Yes.' Harry whispered without reservation and Snape smiled leaning down and kissing him again.

'Then just let yourself go.' Snape murmured into his neck as his hand moved from Harry's head to his hip.

Harry relaxed and closed his eyes. He knew Snape would never hurt him and he knew the older man loved him, even if he hadn't said it, so he allowed himself to sink into the feelings Severus was drawing out of him.

He gasped when he felt a hot tongue thrust into his navel, he snickered when he felt a soft pair of lips tickle his inner thigh, he hissed when Severus finally took him in his mouth, and he only lasted a moment before he came.

He recovered a few minutes later and opened his eyes to see Snape staring at him, his dark eyes glittering with many things Harry couldn't place.

'I'm sorry.' Harry murmured sheepishly.

Snape crawled forward until he was hovering over Harry. 'Shhh.' Snape's head dropped to his chest and his hands began running themselves gently over Harry's sides just as he had imagined them doing and Harry found himself hard again within minutes.

When he came the next time it was like nothing he'd ever felt before and he thought he might just pass out from the force of it. Once again Snape was watching him when he opened his eyes, this time a soft smile gracing his features as he bent his head to Harry's chest for the third time.

This slow and steady build up was driving Harry crazy. Every nerve in his body was crying out, even after coming twice. This was Snape at his most skillful, most intent. He was worshipping every inch of Harry's body until the young man was like putty in his hands.

'Severus, please.' Harry begged as the man's mouth did things to him Harry couldn't even comprehend. He heard Snape murmur softly and then he felt slick fingers probing at him and he tensed.

'Relax, Harry. I've got you.' Snape whispered and Harry was in no position to do anything but. He relaxed allowing the probing fingers to gently breech him. It was nothing like the rough, calloused, cruel hands of the night before. These were the hands of a concert pianist and they played Harry like a concerto of Bach. When they hit his sweet spot Harry almost launched himself up off the bed.

'Severus, Severus, please.' Harry begged again and finally the older man deigned to listen, murmuring once more before sliding carefully inside. Hesitating as he tried to give Harry time to get used to the feeling.

'Oh Merlin, Harry.' Snape hissed as Harry shifted.

'Severus, please do something.' Harry pleaded and Snape once again obliged, lowering his upper body and kissing Harry thoroughly as he began moving slowly.

Harry couldn't believe the feelings of completion and sanctuary that were currently welling up inside him. He couldn't imagine a life without the other man now and even as Snape moved a hand between them and curled it around him, Harry idly wondered if he could live in a world where he was equally adored and hated for the sake of the potions master.

All thought, coherent or otherwise, was promptly flung from his head a moment later as together with Severus he came a final time. An orgasm so far reaching it left his head spinning and his body trembling.

Harry was completely out of it for sometime and when he finally managed to slow his breathing, steady his shaking hands and open his eyes, he found himself curled in the potions master's arms once again, Snape's onyx eyes watching him intently.

'Thank you.' Harry whispered. Severus just smiled again and pulled him closer.

* * *

When they joined the rest of the staff for dinner they were besieged. Well, Harry was, anyway. Minerva subtly pulled Snape to one side and told him to Aurors had taken custody of Ron Weasley's body and that Hermione had given herself up before the Aurors could even go looking for her.

'Amelia Bones will want a word with him tomorrow. Will he be up to it?' She asked hesitantly.

Snape looked over at Harry being fussed over by Poppy and the rest of the staff, the young man's face breaking out into a smile when he saw Snape looking at him. 'Yes, Minerva. I believe he will be.' he said quietly.

* * *

And Harry **was** up to it. He sat stoically in his chair behind his desk and told the story of what had happened from start to finish, without deviation or sign of embarrassment.

'And the collar?'

Harry looked down, a blush covering his cheeks for the first time. 'I...um...I destroyed it.' He said sheepishly.

Amelia shook her head. 'It's alright, Headmaster. I imagine I would have done the same.'

Harry glanced up, taking in the expressions of the Aurors, McGonagall and Snape before looking back at the head of the MLE. 'Madame Bones, what is going to happen to Hermione?' he asked softly ignoring the sharp intake of breath beside him.

'She will be brought to trial, just as Mr Weasley would have been had he lived.'

Harry looked down again. 'Is there anyway to stop that happening?' he whispered.

'Harry!' Snape hissed. 'What are you doing?'

Harry turned in his chair. 'Severus please,' He whispered. 'She has lost so much. She doesn't deserve this.'

'You didn't deserve what happened to you either and she helped it happen.' Snape retorted quietly.

'She was upset, Severus. When people are hurting they often lash out.'

Snape made an abortive movement with his hand that Harry knew would have been a caress. 'She hurt you, Harry, indirectly, but she still hurt you.' Snape whispered so softly only Harry could hear.

'Please, Severus, just give me this. To me, she saved your life, and that counts for so much more than the help she gave Ron. Even without her Ron would have gone ahead with his plan and while he wouldn't have known about the collar, what he left for you wouldn't have changed and you would be dead if not for her.'

Snape studied the pleading green eyes for several moment before nodding slowly. 'Fine, but she is not to return to the castle.'

Harry's eyes widened but eventually he nodded in agreement. 'Alright.' He said with a sigh before turning back to Amelia who had been watching the whispered conversation curiously. 'Madame Bones, is there any way?' He repeated.

Amelia Bones frowned. 'The charges against Hermione Malfoy were brought about by a civil suit from Professor Snape. There was not enough evidence really to hold her other than her confession which, coming so close after the Kissing of her husband may be put down to extenuating circumstances.' She explained.

'And if Severus were to drop the charges?' Harry asked hopefully.

Amelia glanced at Snape. 'Then I imagine she would be remanded to St Mungos for assessment pending her release.'

Harry's eyes once again found Snape's. 'Please, Severus.' he whispered.

Snape eyes narrowed marginally before he sighed. 'Fine, I request the charges be dropped.'

Harry beamed at him, taking some of the sting out of the action, before he turned back to Amelia. 'I would prefer to keep this as quiet as possible.' He murmured. 'There are still three runic collars out there and I have no wish for anyone else going looking for them.'

'I understand, Headmaster. The usual secrecy spells will be used.' Amelia promised and Harry smiled.

'Thank you.' He breathed, standing up and offering the witch his hand. Amelia stood and shook it in response before the group of three left through the floo.

* * *

Harry sat on the grass twenty yards from the castle, able to feel the potions master nearby but not letting it interfere. The more time they spent together the more the older man's magic aligned with his own. A soul bond, Albus called it, and neither Harry, nor Severus, could disagree. The feelings they shared went far beyond what either man had ever heard of. Harry sometimes wondered of Snape had felt such things while he was a student. Whether the hatred of Harry's birth father had been a convenient cover for the unwanted feelings the teenager, at that time, had stirred in the older man.

A nudge from Hogwarts herself quickly pushed Harry's mind where it should be and he dropped back into the meditative state he needed to begin sifting through the wards.

It had been almost a month since Ron had kidnapped Harry and Severus had found him. He spent his days out on the grounds working through the wards and his nights curled up in the potions master's arms. Nearly all of the staff had gone home for the holidays. Only Minerva, Poppy, Hagrid and Flitwick remained, other than Harry and Severus of course. Harry had been working diligently through the mass of wards, dismantling those that could be and anchoring others to the castle itself; something Hogwarts seemed to approve of.

He could actually see a light at the end of the tunnel. Another couple of days and the load would be small enough to pass onto almost anyone who wasn't a squib and he planned to see if Hogwarts would accept Minerva as her new ward bearer. It hadn't taken as long as he'd originally thought, mostly in fact because he spent eight hours a day at the task.

He'd go out onto the grounds shortly after breakfast and stay there as Snape read quietly nearby till dinnertime and come in. He could see the end in sight now and he could feel himself slowing on purpose. He knew now that he didn't want to stay after the task was finished but he also knew he didn't want to leave Severus. In fact, he wasn't sure he could. He'd spent many hours talking to Albus about it but he still couldn't come to any firm conclusion.

By the end of the day he'd tie down whatever wards he was working on and allow the older man to pull him up from his position on the grass and tug him gently towards the castle. He'd sit quietly through dinner with the few staff members there before retiring to his room and letting Severus relax him in a way that no one else could. The older man could practically make his muscles sing and Harry was always sure to return the favour before both men would drop off to sleep curled tightly in each other's arms.

Tonight though, sleep was elusive and Harry waited until he could feel Severus had fallen asleep before he slipped out of bed and dressed silently, leaving the room and trekking up to the Astronomy Tower.

He stood there for many hours as the thoughts swirled in his head, deciding this wasn't something Albus could help him with. He had to make a decision. When he had first arrived he sworn to himself that he wouldn't remain. That once the wards were capable of being handed off to another then he would leave.

But that was before Severus.

Before he'd fallen deeply in love with the other man.

And now he had no idea of where to go from here.

He started slightly as warm arms slid around his waist. 'Your thoughts are very loud.' Severus murmured silkily in his ear. Harry turned slightly to stare up at the man, raising an eyebrow. 'You've been projecting confusion and reluctance all day.'

'Oh.' Harry said quietly, dropping his eyes.

'Does the thing troubling you have anything to do with the reason you have been much slower with the wards the last few days?'

Harry's head shot up. 'What?'

Snape turned the young man so that he could look at his face, holding him tightly so that he couldn't move away. 'You've been slowing. More each day. As if to put off finishing them. I can feel it. You're mind wanders for sometime before Hogwarts draws you back in.'

Harry's eyes were so wide they had almost fallen out of his head. 'How can you know that?' he whispered.

Snape reached up and tucked several strands of messy black hair behind Harry's ear. 'I just do.' he murmured. 'What I want to know is why.'

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. 'I don't know.'

Snape raised an eyebrow and waited until Harry opened his eyes once again. 'I think you do, Harry.' He said softly. 'I think you're scared.' Harry turned his head away but Snape quickly grabbed his chin and forced him to look back. 'Be honest with me, Harry. You owe me that much.'

'I owe you so much more than that.' Harry muttered in barely a whisper.

'Harry?' Snape prompted once again.

A single tear fell unnoticed from Harry's eye. 'I don't know what to do.' He breathed. 'I always said I wouldn't stay, but I love you so much. It's tearing me apart. I can't live here, in this world, but I can't live without you either.'

Snape raised another brow. 'Did you every think of asking me to go with you?' he asked curiously.

Harry nodded, swallowing heavily. 'Yes, but I can't ask you to leave all of your friends and family, just for me. It wouldn't be fair.'

'But you think I would expect you to leave yours?'

This time Harry did pull away, using enough force to unwind the potions master's arms and crossing to stand only feet from the edge. Snape sucked in a heavy breath but Harry didn't seem to notice. 'Severus, I have no family. All I had was Albus.' He murmured.

'You have me, Harry. I am your family.'

'Which makes it all the more reason not to force you into coming with me.' Harry insisted.

'Who said anything about forcing me?'

Harry's shoulders shook and he wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. 'I can't stay here, Severus. It's too hard.'

'No one is asking you too.'

'But I don't think I can go without you.'

'You don't have to.'

'God, I don't know what to do.' Harry breathed, moving away from the edge as if to ward off temptation. Snape moved then to stand between the Boy-Who-Lived and the edge of the tower in a subtle, yet powerful display that he wasn't going to let Harry get out of this problem so easily.

'Harry, you're not listening to me.' He said softly but firmly. He pulled out the small box that he'd had Hagrid collect from his vault on the day Harry had been taken and opened it, admiring the two circles of gold before holding it flat on his palm and offering it to Harry. 'I told Minerva and Poppy three days ago that we would be leaving Hogwarts, both of us, within the week, and neither was surprised.'

Harry stared in stunned silence before the box in Severus' hand and the man himself. 'I...I don't understand.' He stammered.

Snape moved a few steps closer to Harry and picked up one of the rings from the box and held it out to Harry between his thumb and his forefinger. 'I love you, Harry.' He whispered. 'And wherever you go, so do I.'

Tears filled Harry's eyes even as he found himself unable to speak. Instead he just shook his head and threw his arms around the older man, hugging him tightly even as he sobbed uncontrollably on his shoulder. 'I love you too, Severus.' he said tearfully.

Snape wrapped his arms around the lithe figure and held him tightly, knowing he'd made the right decision. He belonged with Harry, wherever that may be. His work here at Hogwarts was finished now and it was time for him to enjoy what life had given him.

A life with Harry.

Albus had been right, as always.

True love can be found in the most unusual of places.

And the most unusual of people.

* * *

_There you are. The first one to go back up. Thanks for reading...again._

_Regards,_

_Mione_


End file.
